


Ownership

by kelseycurtis



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: BDSM, Begging, Bisexual Phasma (Star Wars), Blindfolds, Blood and Violence, Bondage, Business rivals au, Car Sex, Choking, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Warming, Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, Dominant Kylo Ren, Dominant Phasma, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Fetish Clothing, Glove Kink, Gun Violence, Hair-pulling, Heavy BDSM, Humiliation, Ice Play, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, Multiple Orgasms, Murder, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Phone Sex, Plot Twists, Porn With Plot, Possessive Kylo Ren, Praise Kink, Public Sex, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex Club, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Spanking, Suspension, Terrorism, Terrorists, Threats of Violence, Undercover, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:27:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 39
Words: 72,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23366191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelseycurtis/pseuds/kelseycurtis
Summary: Cora Ardmore and Kylo Ren work for rival companies, but they don't know that until after they spend the night together. Once their identities are revealed to each other it's a question of who will cave first?This fic is mostly porn, pure kinky porn.Please leave comments, kudos and bookmarks if you like it.
Relationships: Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s), Ben Solo/Original Female Character(s), Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s), Phasma (Star Wars)/Original Female Character(s), Phasma/Kylo Ren, Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 19
Kudos: 169





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 

Cora’s P.O.V

I stepped into the busy room, scanning it for anybody I might know. Probably nobody. I sighed, looks like it was going to be another lonely charity event. Normally Poe would accompany me to these events, but it was his second-year anniversary with Finn, so they had plans already. It would be nice if my boss would come to these events herself, but I suppose Leia was getting close to retirement age. And she had been nice enough to send her stylist round to help me get ready. I’d settled on a floor length, green, silk, backless dress. The stylist had curled my hair and done my makeup. I thought that red lipstick with this dress would look too christmasy but somehow, I made it look good. I gripped my clutch and headed over to the bar. I was here to represent Leia’s company and make a very big donation to the children’s hospital. Any charity event in the city and someone from her company would show up. Leia always liked to give back and help those in need. And then with the magazine, she liked to expose those who abused their power…yes, she’d had a few libel lawsuits thrown her way over the years, but it had done nothing to deter her.

The Resistance was a left-wing magazine that came out monthly and Leia was editor in chief. This was her baby, and nobody could take it from her. I doubled as managing editor and her assistant. Poe was the production manager. Poe and I were her most trusted and valued members of staff. Hence why I was here to represent her and the magazine. I ordered myself a glass of white wine, taking a sip from the flute glass. I glanced over at the open buffet seeing if anything piqued my interest. Not at the moment. I scanned the room again, sighing softly. Feeling lonely in such a large room of people was never a good feeling. I glanced at the clock; it was only 8:30pm. This night was going to go very slow unless I ordered some more wine. It’s not that I didn’t care about the charity, I didn’t care for the big song and dance everyone made. Some businesses came to give themselves a good image and would only donate the bare minimum, others saw it as a donating war to further their good image. Leia had already sent her donation at the start of the week, not wanting to make a deal out of it.

And then there were the men who took advantage of the cheap drinks. Slime balls. I’d had my fair share of creeps trying to hit on me at these events. I could feel a set of eyes on me now and did my best to ignore it. I took another sip of my wine before turning around to find the culprit. Across the room stood a man who was literally the embodiment of tall, dark and handsome. He was also alone like me. He was wearing an expensive but simple black three-piece suit with a red tie. He had medium length black hair, it looked so thick and soft. I met his hazel gaze and offered him a kind smile. His plush lips curved, returning the gesture. I turned back to my drink, exhaling audibly. Holy fuck, how had I not seen someone that hot? And why the hell was he looking at me? I was way out of his league. I was going to need a stronger drink, I downed the rest of the white wine and waited for the bartender's attention.

The bartender wasn’t quick enough however, the handsome stranger had already made his way over now standing beside me.  
“You look as bored as I feel,” he spoke.  
I turned to look at him, now able to see just how attractive he was up close. I almost forgot how to breathe let alone speak. I really needed to stop staring and get a grip.  
“These events are never exactly my idea of fun,” I finally spoke.  
“Oh? And what is your idea of fun?”  
I refrained from biting my lip. There were some serious sexual undertones to that question or maybe my mind was just in the gutter. He chuckled, diffusing the tension a little. He could probably tell I'd read that question all wrong. Or maybe he was flirting. I wasn't great when it came to dating or flirting and reading signals. Poe had tried to set me up with a few guys in the past and I'd never gotten past the first date.

“I’m Kylo,” he introduced, holding out his hand for me to shake.  
“Cora,” I spoke.  
I accepted the gesture and shook his hand. His hands were huge compared to mine and he gave a good firm grip. I swallowed thickly trying not to imagine his hands anywhere else. I wasn’t normally this much of a wreck when it came to handsome strangers but there was just something about him. Something that just oozed pure power and control. He carried himself confidently, every action and word was with confidence. It wasn't quite a cocky attitude but it wasn’t far off.  
“Are you here alone or with other colleagues?” He asked.  
God even his gaze was intense, like he was undressing me with his eyes as we spoke. Thankfully tonight I was here alone, for once I was thankful to not have Poe with me.  
“I’m here alone to represent my company,” I explained, “although we already donated earlier this week. What about you?”

He smiled softly, “I’m pretty much in the same boat as you, my boss doesn’t like these events and always sends me in his place.”  
I laughed a little, we really were in the same boat, “mine too. She hates everybody competing to donate the most. Charity is for helping others not making yourself look good in the public eye.”  
“I couldn't agree more, it’s nice to find someone who actually cares about these charities as much as I do.”  
“And what do you do within your company?”  
“Managing mostly, I’m kinda the CEO’s apprentice if you still use that term. What about you?”  
“I delegate work to the correct departments, make sure everything’s coming together on time. I’m also my CEO's assistant although she doesn’t like me using that term.”  
“You’re quite the busy woman.”

I shrugged, I liked staying busy. I’d devoted most of my life to my job, all my friends were work colleagues, I didn’t do much outside of work except go to the gym, cook and watch cheesy 80’s movies. And my last boyfriend had broken up with me because I was too focused on my work than him. It had knocked my confidence at the time, but Poe and the others had quickly gotten me back on my feet.  
Kylo spied my empty glass, “can I get you another drink? Or perhaps we could split a bottle of something, your choice.”  
My choice? Now he was turning on the gentleman charm. There’s no way this guy was single, that would just be too good to be true. But there was no ring on his finger, much like no ring on mine. There'd be no harm in taking him up on his offer.  
“Sure. Although I’m no wine expert so I’m not sure what’s good,” I confessed.  
I liked a drink now and then but it’s not like I had a huge wine cabinet at home. I probably wasn’t doing the best job at impressing him now.  
“Well that kinda defeats the purpose of ladies choice but you can’t say I didn’t try,” he chuckled, “Boudreaux?”  
Boudreaux's were normally expensive...meaning he had a lot of money to simply spend on one bottle. Was he trying to impress me a little?

Why did I even care? If he wanted to spend money on me why was I complaining?  
“Sure,” I spoke.  
Kylo ordered a bottle and paid using card. The bartender set a bottle and two glasses down in front of us before filling them halfway. Kylo handed me mine, our fingers grazing each other’s for a small lingering moment. I thanked him and raised the glass to my lips. The aroma of pine and cherry hit me. I took a sip, enjoying the sweet, crisp taste. It was a drier kind of wine, but it wasn't unpleasant.  
“It seems you have good taste,” I smirked.  
“I’m glad you think so. Perhaps I'll have more luck at the buffet table if you need more suggestions.”

I laughed softly at his joke. Perhaps he would. We spent the rest of the evening getting to know each other, snacking on little bits from the buffet table. It was becoming more and more obvious that we were flirting with each other, perhaps this was going to go somewhere. I was trying to psych myself up to ask for his number but in the end I didn’t have too. Kylo slid me over a napkin with his number written on it. I smiled and slipped it into my clutch.  
“I'll text you when I get home,” I spoke.  
“Or, instead of cutting our time short you could come back to my hotel room. If you want too of course.”  
I bit my lip at the suggestion. Why not, it’s not like I had anything to lose. And it had been a while since I'd last gotten laid so all the more reason to say yes.  
“You sound pretty confident I'll say yes,” I teased.

Kylo smirked, “I am, yes.”  
“And what makes you think that.”  
He was closer now, probably using his height to try and intimidate instead I found it more of a turn on.  
“The way you looked at me from across the room, you wanted me to come over and why would I say no to a beautiful woman like you?” He explained in a hushed tone.  
His lips were inches from mine, I could catch them easily if I wanted. The sexual tension between us could be cut with a knife. I wanted him. He wanted me.  
“Say yes,” he urged.  
“Yes.”

Kylo took my hand in his and led me out of the event room and to the elevator. It was just the two of us in the confined space, the sexual tension ramping up quickly. I half expected him to throw me up against the wall and ravage me, but he remained composed. His thumb rubbed over my knuckles steadily, almost soothingly. I glanced at the buttons to see what floor number we were on. 10 out of 14. The lift continued to go up, stopping on the 14th floor. At least we hadn't taken the stairs. The doors slid open but not to a corridor like I had expected. Instead there was only one door to go through. Beyond that door was a presidential suite. I’d never been inside one, nor did I think I’d ever set foot in one. Kylo really did have a lot of money, there's no way his boss would pay for this just for a charity gala. Kylo opened the door with a key card and allowed me in first. I stepped into the suite, Kylo flicking the light switch behind me. The area lit up and I pressed on into the living area room. There were three expensive leather couches sat together in an incomplete square. There was a huge TV mounted on the wall with a series of drawers beneath it. Behind the couches was a huge ceiling to floor height window overlooking the city.

It was like something out of a movie. The living room space also doubled as a study and tripled as a dining area.  
“Would you like another drink?” Kylo asked.  
Maybe just one more to calm my nerves. I didn’t normally do this kind of thing and now that I was actually here, I felt anxious. I nodded with a soft smile, hoping I wasn’t radiating nerves. Predators could always sense fear. Kylo headed over to the bar area that was tucked away in the corner. He produced a bottle of white wine and popped the cork without making too much mess. He poured out two glasses and handed me one. I thanked him and took a long sip. The wine was definitely expensive. I turned back to the window, unable to tear my gaze away from the cityscape. There was so much to take in, it all looked so different at night, at this height. I could feel his presence behind me, looming over me like a bear would loom over a deer. He made the first move, his hands gliding up my upper arms whilst his lips pressed against my neck. My shoulders relaxed as he continued kissing my neck and shoulder.

I let out a breathy moan, bringing one hand back to tangle in his hair. He made a hungry noise against my skin before nipping at the sensitive area. Heat flared between my legs and I pressed myself back against him, my back now flush with his chest. This only made him hungrier as he wrapped a huge arm around my waist to lock me in place as he pressed his clothed hardness against my ass. Kylo marked up my neck and shoulder, his free hand finding the zipper of my dress. He pulled it down slowly almost as if he were savouring it. His hands were back on my shoulders, gently pulling down the straps of my dress down my arms. I slipped my arms free of the straps and the dress pooled in a green silken heap at my feet. I shivered as I was now fully exposed to him and the cool air. If I hadn't felt his gaze on me before, I definitely felt it now. He turned me to face him, his eyes raking over my mostly naked form. I knew I didn’t have the sexiest body in the world, my breasts could always be bigger, but I did stay in good shape with regular visits to the gym.

The look in his eye told me that my insecurities didn’t matter. He wrapped another arm around my waist, pulling me flush against him before he leaned down to kiss me. I melted into the kiss, wrapping my arms around him. Was it possible to be aroused by something as simple as a kiss? The heat between my legs was growing into an ache and I wanted his hands on me. He kissed me until we were breathless. I hesitantly reached up and began to loosen his tie, pulling it through his collar before working on the buttons of his shirt. He shrugged off the suit jacket, throwing it over the back of one of the couches. As I got down to the last few buttons, he undid the ones on the cuffs of his shirt. Kylo kicked off his shoes before his shirt joined my dress on the floor. He was even broader with his shirt off. And it was very obvious that he worked out and took care of his body. I stopped myself staring, forcing my eyes back up to his. A hint of a smirk played at the corner of his lip as he’d caught me gawking.

Kylo unbuckled his belt, loosened his suit pants and took them off. His black boxers were tight fitting and left very little to the imagination with the large tent going on in the front. I stepped out of my heels, not wanting to trip over anything clumsily and ruin the mood. God he was good to look at. And something told me he knew that. He kissed me again, leading me to the bedroom blindly. He flicked the light switch, lighting the bedroom up as we made our way over to the bed. The bed was huge with more than enough room for two. He broke the kiss as he gently pushed me down onto the bed. I shifted up the bed so that my head was resting amongst the various pillows. Kylo pushed his boxers down his muscular thighs, his cock jutting up proudly. I did my best not to stare but it was difficult. I distracted myself by removing my own panties. Kylo climbed onto the bed, hovering over me. He leaned down, kissing me again before beginning a downward trail with his lips. He paused at my breasts, worshiping them with his lips and tongue. I moaned as he took one of my nipples between his teeth, arching into him for more. I was quite prepared to beg for more. He shoved me hard back into the mattress exploring my body at his own pace. Frankly that pace was too slow for me.

“Your bodies to die for,” he murmured against my belly.  
He continued his journey south, teasing across my thighs and hips. I whined, my hips bucking on their own accord. My cheeks burned as I prepared to beg for it. I’d never had to beg for anything in the bedroom.  
“Please,” I managed.  
“Good girl,” he praised.  
Finally Kylo gave me what I wanted, eating me out like a starved man complete with hungry noises. My back arched and my eyes closed as I cursed aloud. Fucking hell. He was putting all my previous sexual partners to shame, and he only had his head between my legs. I tangled my fingers through his soft hair, as I tugged a little, he groaned against me. Kylo hoisted my legs over his shoulders to get a better angle before putting one arm over my hips to stop me from bucking into his face. The heat in my stomach had turned to a tightness, like a coil ready to snap at any moment.

Kylo slipped two fingers into my cunt with ease, forcing louder moans from me. His fingers were so long and thick, they felt perfect buried deep inside me. I wasn’t going to last much longer, my free hand now fisting the bed sheets beneath me. Kylo continued the sweet torture, his pace not faltering for a second. My thighs were shaking as he continued to bring me closer and closer to what was likely going to be a mind-blowing orgasm. A few more flicks of his tongue and I reached my first climax, crying out his name as every one of my nerve endings sang with pleasure. Kylo worked me through it, drawing out every single last wave. Overstimulation started to set in, and Kylo instantly slowed his pace down, now only kitten licking my sensitive bundle of nerves. Eventually my body went limp on the bed and then he finally stopped. He licked his lips clean of my juices before kissing his way back up my body. I could taste myself on his lips and tongue. I wrapped my arms around him to pull him closer.

His cock was pressed against my wetness, hot, heavy and desperate for entrance. I rolled my hips, hoping he’d take the hint. He chuckled and pulled away for a few moments, reaching over to the bedside table. He produced a condom, ripping the packet open with his teeth before putting it on easily. Now fully prepared he positioned himself at my entrance before slowly pushing into me. He groaned breathily and cursed. I moaned at the stretch, at the fullness, at the fact he was finally inside of me. Kylo wrapped my legs around his waist, starting a slow pace. I appreciated it, what with his size. My body continued to open up to him and only then did he get faster and harder, practically fucking me into the mattress. All I could do was moan and cling to him. I couldn’t form a coherent thought, let alone words. Kylo was quite vocal as well which I appreciated. Men had no idea how hot it was when they moaned. My nails dragged across his back hard enough that he’d likely have marks tomorrow, but he seemed to like the sting.

The sting only spurred him on. He reached between us, rubbing my clit in quick tight circles.  
“Cum for me, I wanna feel you cum on my cock. Do it,” he urged.  
I felt myself go red again at his words. I was not used to dirty talk and he’d only said one sentence. I was painfully vanilla. Kylo quickly brought me to orgasm, my head thrown back against the pillows as I cried out his name. Wave after wave hit me, refusing to let up anytime soon. I hadn't cum like that ever. He cursed as my walls tightened around his cock but continued the pace now desperately chasing his own orgasm. A few more hard thrusts and he groaned deep and guttural as he reached his own climax. Kylo lay next to me, both of us coming down from our highs before we made a move on each other. First, he disposed of the condom before coming back to bed and pulling me in close. I was still reeling from my orgasm, too exhausted to do anything else. It didn’t take long for the both of us to fall asleep.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I awoke in the morning to sunlight pouring into the room and the smell of cooking. It took me a few seconds to remember where I was and what had happened last night. Kylo was not in bed. And it’s not like I could sneak out as my clothes were still in the living room. I looked around for something to wear, spying his shirt from last night. God that was so cliché. But it was better than going out there naked. I grabbed it and put it on. I had to roll the sleeves up as it was so big on me. I ventured out of the bedroom and found the kitchen area. The sight that awaited me was a good one. Kylo stood with his back to me in only those tight black boxers whilst he cooked breakfast. I had indeed left marks on his back from last night, red lines trailing up his back.  
“Good morning, you're just in time for breakfast,” he spoke, glancing over his shoulder.  
His gaze lingered on me for a little longer than usual, probably liking that fact I was in his shirt. He dished up and handed me a plate of fried food. Eggs, bacon, toast, sausages. It definitely smelt good. We ate together in bed, comfortably.  
“I didn’t expect breakfast. Not many guys are nice enough to do that,” I spoke.  
“I’m not like most guys.”  
No, he really wasn’t. He was better. Kylo stole my forkful of bacon, playfully. I suppose I’d let him get away with it as he’d cooked.

“You can use the shower if you like,” he suggested.  
“And what do you suppose I change into afterwards?”  
“Well whilst you look good in my shirt, I don’t think it would be considered appropriate. I can call my assistant, have him pick you something up.”  
I frowned, being taken completely by surprise. His assistant? Would pick me some clothes up? The fuck? He couldn’t be serious.  
“You don’t have to do that,” I insisted.  
“But I want too.”  
His tone told me he wasn’t going to accept no for an answer. He grabbed his phone and began texting what I guessed was his assistant. I finished my breakfast and he took the plate from me. I went to the bathroom and undressed. I caught my reflection in the mirror, noticing the red and purple marks on my neck. I was going to need to cover that up at work or I wouldn’t hear the end of it from Poe.

I showered, dried myself off and put on one of the hotels provided robes on. I dried my hair and stepped back into the bedroom. I didn’t think I’d been that long but apparently time had run away from me. On the bed was a shopping bag containing an outfit for me to change into. His assistant must have super speed or something. There was even new underwear in the bag. The tags had been left on everything, letting me see just how expensive everything was. I grabbed the underwear and my eyes widened at the three-digit number before me. I didn’t want to accept them, but I had no choice. They were plain black and lacy…but they felt so soft and comfortable. There was a bra to match. I ignored the rest of the tags, just ripping them off without looking as I changed into the new clothes. The jeans were black, tight and skinny but they fit me perfectly. How the hell had he guessed my size? This was just getting weirder. Once I was out of here, I was definitely googling this guy. I gathered my things from last night, putting them in the shopping bag.

Kylo was fully dressed in a plain black t-shirt that clung to his chest and arms in all the right ways, as well as black jeans. God he even looked good in casual clothes. He was like something out a damn magazine.  
“Well uh, thanks for making last night interesting,” I smiled awkwardly.  
“It was my pleasure,” he smirked.  
We exchanged numbers and I left the room. I breathed a sigh of relief in the elevator, waiting for it to reach the bottom floor where my car was parked round the back. My phone buzzed, notifying me of a text.  
 _Poe_  
 _How did it go last night?_  
Like hell I was telling him the truth. I wouldn’t hear the end of it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kylo Ren

I made it home around noon, parking the car in the garage. I picked up any mail on my way to the living room. Sitting down on the couch, I opened up my laptop and the browser. I typed in Cora’s name and searched the results. She’d been stupid enough to put her full name in when she gave me her number. I sat back in my chair, unhappy with the results that had come up. Clicking the first link, I was taken to The Resistances’ webpage. She worked for that left-wing bullshit publication?! She worked for my mother. Whilst I didn’t have much against the magazine itself it was still my mothers and wanted nothing to do with either. I’d made that very clear the last time we saw each other over five years ago. 

This definitely threw a spanner in the works. Did I really want anything to do with someone that worked for my mother? Someone who worked close with her. Someone who probably shared all her views. Someone who was probably just as insufferable as Leia. I clicked on ‘The Board’ header, quickly scrolling past the section and image of Leia until I found Cora’s. I was met with a professional business styled photo of her smiling softly at the camera. I had to admit it was a good picture…or perhaps it was the subject matter. Those pretty green eyes were full of so much innocence. Her long black hair framed her dainty face nicely. She might have looked a little better if she’d put some makeup on though. 

And her wardrobe could do with spicing up, blazers didn’t suit her. She’d look much more tempting in a button up blouse and pencil skirt. My eyes skimmed over the small paragraph about her, it didn’t offer much useful information to me. She’d been with the company for five years and worked her way quickly through the rank’s blah blah blah. I needed to think about my next move carefully and with a level head. Heading to my bedroom to change, I decided I’d go for a jog around the block. Exercise helped me think. 

I’d been in the same position for the better part of four years and it was only natural to want more. I wanted to progress, I wanted total control of The First Order. But Snoke stood in the way of that, the old man wasn’t looking to step down anytime soon and even when he did there was no guarantee he would hand the company over to me. He trusted me for the most part, but I didn’t trust him anymore. I had at that start when I was younger and naïve but now there was an alarming number of red flags. Snoke had expanded the company to other countries, selling them weapons and security. But then he’d also started selling weapons to smaller terrorist groups, groups that could threaten the security of this country. It was a part of my job to ensure the safety of this country and its citizens. 

There was also probably embezzlement and bribery. I’d kept quiet about it in order to keep my job so perhaps I was just as bad. However, if I wanted to expose him, I’d need evidence. And right now, I didn’t have anything that would hold up in a court. And then there was the issue of exposing him itself. If I were to do it, it had to be in a way that didn’t bring me backlash or worse. If Snoke had ties to terrorists, he probably had ties to other people that were just as bad. Snoke could likely make a person disappear if he wanted. He had no issue firing staff for the smallest of reasons. Thankfully I wasn’t the only staff member who wanted Snoke out of the picture. The head of Missiles and Fire Control, Armitage Hux was also on board. However, there were other heads of departments that we couldn’t trust. Mainly Tarkin and Krennic. 

They’d been with the company since Snoke built it so the three of them were pretty close. I’m sure they had crimes of their own, but I’d find that out eventually. Suddenly it all seemed to click in to place. Cora would be my way of exposing them. The Resistance would kill for a story as big as this. And it would grant me safety once everything was out in the open. Even though I’d make sure they kept their source to themselves. It was just a precaution. The only issue was Leia. If she got really interested in the story, she could stick her nose in too far. But she’d have to know the basis to give Cora permission to run the story. It was a risk. And I was already risking enough. 

If Cora breached my confidentiality, I’d breach her story. Besides I had no intention of it just being business with her. There was no reason we couldn’t mix business and pleasure. I’d given her my number for a reason. Now I just had more of a reason. I wanted to drag her into my world at full force. I wanted her for my own selfish needs and fantasies. I’d been looking for a new toy for a while and she ticked all the right boxes. It had been very obvious that night she had very little self confidence in her looks or in the bedroom for that matter. She had an innocence about her that I wanted to corrupt. I wanted to mark her as mine. And I would. I felt I’d made a good impression of myself last night and this morning. I’d turned up the charm for this exact reason. She’d be a fool to say no to me now. 

I finished my jog, heading for the shower. I took a quick one, washing myself off and quickly going over my hair. I dried off and changed into clean clothes. My phone buzzed, the sound a little more muffled as it rested on the bed. It was nothing important, just an email notification. I brought up Coras number and wrote out a quick message before hitting send.   
_I know who you are._  
Three dots appeared meaning she was typing. I waited, sitting on the edge of my bed.   
_Cora_  
 _And what? You're gonna threaten me now? That is what people say about you._  
Oh. So she'd done her research too. Clever girl. I should have expected it what with her job. It was her job and her nature to be nosey. Unfortunately I did have a reputation with my short temper.

 _I don’t threaten those I like._  
The three dots appeared again. She seemed like she’d be easy to wind up.   
_Cora_  
 _Well after discovering the truth, I’m not so keen on you anymore._  
Bullshit. If that were the truth, she wouldn’t have text me back. She wouldn’t have kept this conversation going.  
 _You liked me a lot last night._  
The dots appeared, disappeared and then reappeared again. They stayed on the screen for a few minutes and then vanished again. I smirked; she knew she couldn’t deny it. I decided to make this a little easier for her, she was going to a stubborn one.   
_I liked you a lot last night and that hasn’t changed with what's come to light._  
That was mostly the truth. I was still determined to have her. 

_Cora_  
 _Why would a man who is clearly pro war and god knows what else, be interested in me? A woman who works for a magazine who exposes criminals, who is anti-war, who is pro feminism?_  
My line of work didn’t necessarily define my views. It just gave people ideas of my views.  
 _I’m not pro war, wars just happen to be very lucrative. So when are you free next? I was thinking we could do dinner._  
 _Cora_  
 _I’ll pass._  
Shame. She’d cave in eventually though. I’d make sure of it. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Over the next two weeks I went out of my way to text her every morning and evening. And every time she responded. She was playing hard to get and she was indeed stubborn. But if I really was bothering her, she would have blocked my number by now. I’d started to create a mental note or list of things I wanted to do to her when finally she caved in. I think first I’d have to tie her hands behind her back, put her over my knee and spank the stubbornness out of her. And if that still didn’t stop her smart comments perhaps, I’d fuck her throat until she’d learned her lesson. She’d look good with my cock down her throat, gagging on it with tears in her pretty green eyes. 

It was hard no to get distracted at work with all these fantasies. Hux was starting to notice just how distracted I was.   
“Will you focus Ren? I can see your looking through me not at me,” Armitage snapped.  
I blinked, snapping myself out of my dirty thoughts and returned my focus to him. He was going over the latest project he’d been working on. Something called Starkiller. Hux sighed, knowing that he still didn’t have my full attention.  
“Something's bothering you,” he announced.  
“What? Nothing's bothering me.”  
“Normally I have your attention and you aren’t checking your phone every half an hour.”

I suppose I had been checking my phone more often than usual. No toy before Cora had ever held out this long, they would have caved within the first few days. But Cora’s stubbornness continued to amaze me.   
“I’m guessing it’s a toy that’s gotten you so distracted?” Hux asked.  
“Potential toy. She’s making this harder than it needs to be.”  
“Or perhaps she isn't as interested as you think?”  
“Trust me, she's interested.”  
“If you say so. But for now, I’d love your full attention.”  
As if to prove a point I made a show of turning my phone off and putting it on the table. Hux smiled and resumed going over his blueprints with me.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Cora Ardmore

Two weeks and Kylo Ren was still harassing me through text messages. Two weeks and he was still not getting the hint. Two weeks and I was unable to stop myself thinking about him. Work hadn’t been easy with the constant distraction and having to keep this a secret. If this came out to my co-workers I’d be mortified as well as the talk of the office. Fucking someone when you’re supposed to be representing your company was probably a fireable offence. And I would not lose this job, they could pry it from my cold dead hands. My phone lit up, showing me another text notification. Cautiously in my empty office I glanced at the closed door before reaching for the device.   
_Kylo Ren_  
 _I can’t stop thinking about how good your cunt tastes._

I blinked, having to do a double take. His texts were getting more and more dirty. Heat flared across my cheeks and between my legs.   
_Your so vulgar._   
Looks like work was going on the back burner yet again. I crossed and uncrossed my legs hoping the heat didn’t grow into an ache.   
_Kylo Ren_  
 _I’m just honest. If you weren’t so stubborn this could be fun for the both of us._  
My stubbornness was a result of how wrong it would be. Yet I had to admire his determination. Perhaps I’d indulge him, just a little.  
 _Who says I’m not having fun?_ I added a winking emoji at the end.   
The second after I sent it, I knew I was likely going to regret it. 

But I’d be lying if I said he hadn’t been occupying most of my thoughts lately. Honestly, he was hard not to think about. I’d been going over our night together like it was one of my favourite films, desperately clinging to all the good parts and the fine details. He was hot, that was the understatement of century, he was single, he was rich and didn’t care about spending his money and he was unbelievable in bed. That gentleman charm he’d demonstrated that night was now gone…but maybe I liked how demanding his was, maybe I liked how dirty he was. I’m sure he’d be smirking cockily if he found out I’d touched myself at least three times since our encounter. It was hard not to when I was led in bed at night with only thoughts. 

_Kylo Ren_  
 _Careful. It wouldn’t be wise to tease me._  
Biting at my bottom lip I quickly typed out a response.   
_Why not? What would happen?_   
Fuck it. There was nothing saying I couldn’t have a purely sexual relationship with him. So long as work didn’t get involve it shouldn’t be an issue. I’d never wanted someone so badly as I wanted him.   
_Kylo Ren_  
 _Why don’t you stop by my place tonight and find out? Or would you prefer dinner first?_   
Dinner wasn’t a bad idea. If it went well then, I would go back to his place, if it didn’t then that would be the end of it. Perhaps I wanted an excuse to dress up and impress him.   
_Dinner sounds good, perhaps if you’re on your best behaviour I’ll go back to your place for dessert._  
 _Kylo Ren_  
 _I’ll pick you up from your place at 6. I’m happy that you’ve finally made the right choice._

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Deciding on an outfit was no easy feat, my bed was currently littered with clothes. I’d settled on a black lace bodysuit for my underwear, probably because it was the sexiest underwear I owned and even then, I knew it wasn’t that impressive. However I couldn’t just go out in this. Something at the back of my wardrobe caught my eye like a magpie spots something shiny. I held out the garment, considering my options. This was the only thing I’d gotten a good feeling about. Slipping into the old dress was easier than expected, the material clinging to my body perfectly. The black inner dress was covered in a layer of black lace complete with long lace sleeves. The dress stopped above my knee and would be complete with some strappy black heels. 

Makeup was applied and I tied my hair in a high ponytail. I checked myself over before glancing at the clock. I had enough time to put the essentials into a smaller handbag. Purse, keys, lipstick, mints. Wait, should I pack an overnight bag? Or would that seem too desperate? Too confident? The doorbell rang, giving my answer. No time for an overnight bag, he was here. Taking a deep breath, I headed for the door. I opened the door finding Kylo Ren stood outside in another expensive suit, holding a dozen red roses. Oh. It had been a long time since I’d received flowers romantically. Perhaps he was turning up the gentleman charm again. Either way I appreciated the gesture. His eyes greedily took in every inch of my body, looking about ready to throw himself at me but he remained composed. A part of me wished he had thrown me up against the nearest surface. 

I took the flowers from him and placed them inside in the kitchen where I would tend to them later. They’d survive out of water until tomorrow morning.   
“You look very tempting. I’m considering skipping dinner,” Kylo confessed.  
Pride filled me; all this effort had paid off. But I couldn’t let him have his way so easy. He’d played a game with me; I’d play one with him. Perhaps he’d make me regret it.   
“You promised me dinner. I expect you to uphold your end of the bargain,” I said matter of factly.  
“And you think you’re in a position to make demands?” There was a hint of a warning in his tone.   
That predatory gaze was back but I remained confident.   
“At the moment, yeah,” I smirked.

The tension had grown, neither of us backing down. For a moment I thought this would be it, he would definitely drag me in my home by my hair and put me over his knee. Instead he stepped back, allowing me to exit my home and lock up. He opened the passenger car door for me, and I climbed into the Mercedes. Once comfortable in the driver’s seat, Kylo started the engine and put the car into drive. The journey was smooth and comfortable. My gaze settled on his large hands as they gripped the wheel. One hand was big enough to wrap entirely around my wrist or maybe my neck. The thick prominent veins on the backs of his hands made me feel a certain type of way, much like the thickness and length of his fingers. I wanted to take one in my mouth or perhaps take them elsewhere. My body was already craving his touch and he hadn't done a thing. I wanted him to put one of those hands on my knee or maybe my thigh. Just some form of contact during this journey. 

The car came to a stop, Kylo coming round to my side of the car to let me out. He led me inside a restaurant named ‘The Oval Room'. It was well known for its fine food and a perfect place to host a business dinner. Kylo gave his name to the front of house and we were led to a small intimate corner table. A place where we wouldn’t be bothered, nobody was sat near us thankfully. I opened up a menu, scanning the pages. I made a choice, now giving the man across from me my full attention. Conversation topics suddenly escaped me and I sat there awkwardly silent. I should have thought of a topic of conversation instead of him fucking me senseless.   
“How was your day?” I asked.  
Typically boring question. But I suppose it would get conversation flowing.  
“Difficult. All I could think about was you,” He answered as if it were the most causal thing in the world.   
“Oh?”

A server came over, ready to take our order and cutting the conversation short. Kylo recited his order without looking at the menu meaning he was a regular here. Salmon tartare for an appetizer and beef tenderloin for his entrée. The server turned his attention to me, and I gave them my order. Chicken salad and then crab cakes. The server left, Kylo taking the opportunity to lean in a little closer.   
“Can I ask, what made you change your mind?” He questioned.  
I should have expected this question and I knew giving him the truth would go straight to his ego. But perhaps I could have some fun with it.   
“I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you either. Especially late at night when I’m alone in bed,” I teased.  
This definitely got his interest, now giving me one hundred percent of his attention.   
“And have you touched yourself?” Kylo asked.

I don’t know how he had this level of confidence. How he could ask that in the middle of a restaurant. My cheeks burned at the question. I didn’t have it in me to be so forward, just teasing and suggestive. I was subtle, he was not.   
“Yes,” I confessed.  
“How many times?”   
My fingers curled around the hem of my dress and I chewed the inside of my cheek. Perhaps teasing hadn't been a good idea. It was very obvious I wasn’t good at this game.  
“Three times,” I finally gave my answer.   
A hint of a smile played at the corners of his lips as he leaned back in his chair, contemplating my answer for while.   
“You’ll have to be punished for that. I’m the only one who makes you cum from now on,” he said matter of factly.  
I opened my mouth to respond but my brain had since flat lined and couldn’t think of a response. Heat flared between my legs and I crossed them to try and ignore the feeling. 

“Do you understand?” He asked, determined to get a response from me.  
“Y-yes.”  
He furrowed his brow in a way that meant he wasn’t completely happy with what I’d said.  
“Yes, sir,” I tried again.  
“Ground rules, if you want this relationship to work you belong to me and only me. You will refer to me as sir and you will answer to kitten. I expect you to be at my place from Friday evening to Sunday afternoon unless I state otherwise. Our work lives are to be kept separate at all times. Any questions?” He listed.  
Firstly I needed to wrap my head around the rules. All of them seemed reasonable and easy to follow. Although the pet name was going to take some getting used too. Wait, scratch that, all of this was going to take some getting used too. 

“Not at the moment,” I answered.  
“Good. There's some smaller rules I expect you to follow as well. If I send you clothing or underwear, I expect it to be worn the next time we see each other. Every fortnight you’ll go for a routine grooming session, ranging from waxing to manicure. All of which will be prepaid for by me.”  
I frowned, that seemed a little controlling. I didn’t like that having my appearance altered was a rule.   
“Do I get a say in some of these rules? Because I’m not keen on the idea of you changing how I look to suit your fantasies,” I argued.  
It was his turn to frown, “I never said that. None of my previous toys never had any issues with this rule. They saw it as a gift, a pampering session so to speak.”  
“I’m not like most women.”

“No. No you’re not. I expect my toys to look their best at all times. And if you want me then you’ll accept that rule.”  
I scoffed, fine. I’d pretend to go if it got him off my case. I’d never had an interest in having my nails done and I wasn’t about to start just for him. Our appetizers arrived and we ate in a comfortable silence.   
“Are they any rules you have for me?” He asked.  
I hadn't considered it until now. I hadn't expected rules overall, I’d just expected a sort of friends with benefits relationship. But it seemed I was in for more than that.   
“It’s not a rule per say. More just that I ask you go easy on me. In case you haven’t already guessed I am terribly vanilla, and I’m not used to all of…this,” I explained.  
“Oh I knew that the moment I met you, I could see how innocent you were. In all honesty it makes me want you more, seeing you get all flushed and embarrassed as I talk to you.”

Conversation was thankfully cut short again as our entrees arrived. I was on the verge of rubbing my thighs together for some kind of friction. Kylo took a small bite of his beef, his eyes on me the whole time.   
“You know I’d much rather be eating your pussy right now,” He stated.  
I almost choked on my mouthful, a few other tables turning to see if I was alright. Kylo was doing nothing to hide his smirk as he poured me a glass of water from the jug. I took the glass from him and swallowed a few mouthfuls before glaring at him.   
“Stop it,” I mumbled, now more self-conscious about the nosey diners around us.   
“Why? You don’t like the thought of me laying you out on this table and eating you out like you’re the best meal I’ve ever had? I bet your dripping at the thought right now. I’d have you running down my chin by the time I’m done with you,” Kylo smirked.

Thankfully this time I didn’t choke on my food. But the sooner I finished this meal the better. Kylo took his time, cutting tiny chunks off his tenderloin and savouring every bite. He wanted to drag this out as long as he could. He literally wanted to make me squirm.   
“Or would you prefer it if I bent you over the table and fucked you? Which one have you missed more? My tongue or my cock?” He asked.  
My bottom lip was trapped between my teeth as I did my best to remain calm and composed. But he was not making this easy. Perhaps if I asked nicely enough, he’d take me back to his. He’d want to hear me beg for it.   
“Sir, please. Please take me back to your place and fuck me,” I gave him my sweetest voice.  
Kylo smiled triumphantly before calling for the cheque.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Kylo Ren

After parking the car in the garage amongst the four others I owned, I led Cora upstairs. The ride home had been quiet, tension filled. I didn’t give her much time to take in her surroundings as I led her through the house and to my bedroom. I took a seat on the edge of my bed, looking at the woman before me. Cora stood there awkwardly, waiting for my next move or an instruction. She was going to be so much fun to break in.   
“Strip,” I instructed, eager to know what she had on underneath that dress.   
Biting at her bottom lip she did as she was told, her hands moving round to the zipper at the back of her dress. With a little difficulty she managed to pull it down before slipping her arms out of the lace. 

Her slender hands moved to her waist, tugging the dress down until it fell into a heap at her feet. She was having an effect on me, but I wouldn’t give that away to her just yet. She’d have to do more than that to really impress me. But I did appreciate her choice of underwear. One of the straps of her black lace bodysuit was hanging around her shoulder loosely. Cora averted her gaze, unable to hold eye contact for long. It was almost humorous how mouthy she was outside of the bedroom and yet here she couldn’t even look at me without turning red.   
“Come here,” came my next order.   
Cora obeyed, stepping out of her discarded dress and over to me where she stood between my legs. 

“I want you over my knee, ready for your punishment,” I spoke.   
I could sense how anxious she was but that did nothing to deter me. I was not going to go easy on her. The sooner she learnt the consequences the quicker she’d become a better toy. Cora hesitated before positioning herself across my lap. And from the back her underwear looked even better, the bodysuit did nothing to cover her ass instead it was more like a thong. Perfect for a punishment.   
“How many times did you touch yourself?” I asked as if I needed reminding.   
“Three times, sir,” her voice did nothing to hide her nerves.  
“Hmmm. I think thirty is a good number for us to start with, don’t you?”

Cora paused and I waited for her to protest or to bargain with me. I expected her to try and lessen her punishment a little.   
“Yes, sir,” she replied.   
I grabbed a handful of her ass, earning a small yelp from her. I smirked, kneading her flesh and watching as she slowly relaxed into my touch. Removing my tie, I used the soft fabric to bind her wrists together behind her back.   
“I want you to count them. And if you lose count, then we’ll have to start again,” I warned.  
“Yes, sir.”  
The harsher I was now, the quicker she would learn. My hand came down hard across her ass, Cora flinching and whining from the pain.

“One,” she counted.  
Giving her no time to recover I continued the punishment, bringing my hand down again on the other cheek so I could spread the pain.   
“Two.”  
Her body was tense as she braced herself for the next strike. I waited, letting the anticipation build before delivering the next five in quick succession. There was a small pause before Cora counted them. If she left it that long again, I was going to believe she’d lost count, I didn’t care if we had to start again but she would when her ass was red raw, and she wouldn’t be able to sit down on it for days. I continued, her body growing more tense the more my hand cracked down across her sensitive skin. My free hand held her in place by her shoulder blades, pressing her back down onto me. 

My handprint was already starting to bloom red across her pale skin and we were only halfway through. Cora was breathing heavily to work through the pain, she was taking this well which surprised me. Whilst she vocalized her pain and discomfort, she took it all in her stride. My cock was straining against its confines, I knew she could feel it pressed against her. I bet the thought of it inside her had her soaked. Her hands were balled into fists, her nails likely digging into her palms hard enough to leave little crescent shaped indents. She was like a hard-coiled spring, ready to snap or break at a moments notice. The next time I brought my hand down she made a sound that was halfway between a moan and a whimper. A smirk grew across my lips, whilst she wasn’t supposed to completely enjoy a punishment this would open a bunch of opportunities for her. It would give me more of an excuse to abuse her if she liked it. 

My cock was throbbing with need, which made me speed along her punishment. Only five more to go.   
“Twenty-five,” her voice was higher in pitch and wavered slightly.   
“Your sure?” I asked, toying with her.  
“Y-yes sir.”  
Satisfied with her answer I continued until we hit thirty. Her body went limp against mine as she counted the final one. Her breathing was ragged, and her ass was bright red. I gave her some time recover; she was going to need it.   
“Remind me, who’s the only person that makes you cum from now on?” I asked.  
It was more of a reminder for her, and it was to ensure she’d learnt her lesson.   
“You, sir,” she answered.  
“Good girl.”

Curiosity got the better of me, I needed to know how wet she was. She whimpered as my fingers rubbed her cunt through the wet lace.   
“Dirty little kitten, your soaked already. Only a slut would get so wet from a spanking. Is that what you are? A dirty little slut?” I asked.  
This must have struck a nerve with her, “no, sir,” irritation clear in her voice.  
I brought my hand down on the reddest part of her ass again, that mouth was going to get her in more trouble. She whimpered from the pain, her body tensing once more.   
“On your knees,” I ordered.  
Cora made a show of reminding me her wrists were still tied, that it wouldn’t be easy for her to carry out this order whilst she was still restrained. Sighing I lifted her and put her down on the floor where she got into a kneeling position. As her feet came into contact with her sore ass she winced, adjusting a little to try and get comfortable. I stood before her, starting to undress myself. I ignored her gaze as I folded my clothes neatly. Finally, I gave her my attention, standing before her and contemplating what I should do next. 

That mouth of hers had gotten on my nerves quite a few times, something definitely needed to be done about it. And her hair was perfectly tied back, giving me the best leverage to fuck her throat.   
“Who owns you kitten?” I asked.  
There was a moment’s hesitation before she answered, “you do, sir.”  
I could see it in her eyes she didn’t believe it yet, she still thought she had some sort of control. I was going to prove her so wrong. Gripping her ponytail in my fist, I pulled her head back hard making her gasp from the pain. Using my free hand, I guided my cock past her lips and into her warm wet mouth. Cora made a sound halfway between a protest and surprise, yet she did nothing to stop me.   
“When are you gonna get it, that I’m not nice or gentle, caring and sweet? If you want me then you’ll take every single inch of me,” I hissed.

Literally she was going to take every single inch of my cock down her throat. I forced her to take more of me in her mouth, my head soon hitting the back of her throat. Of course, she gagged. My cock was probably the biggest she’d ever taken, hell she’d probably never even deep throated someone until now.   
“You need to prove to me that your good for something Kitten,” I spoke.  
She glared up at me and I forced my cock further as punishment. Was it possible to fuck the stubbornness out of someone? I was going to find out. There was still one or two inches that weren’t in her mouth, so I continued to push. All she could was gag and choke on my cock. The way her throat constricted around the head of my cock was divine. 

Soon her lips were pressed against the base of my cock and I let out a soft groan of approval.   
“There, that’s much better isn’t it Kitten? This is what you should be doing with your mouth instead of running it all the time,” I smirked.  
I held her there for a few more seconds before finally pulling her off my cock. She coughed and sputtered, gasping for breath. It would be one of the few opportunities I gave her to breath so she better take her fill. I planned on ruining her, fucking her throat raw so that she'd think twice the next time she had a smart mouth comment. I forced her back down on to my cock, my hips thrusting forward to meet her. My hips rocked against her face as Cora continued to gag. Tears filled her eyes, but I didn’t feel an ounce of sympathy. She deserved this. 

She blinked, her tears rolling down her cheeks and staining her make-up more. I already had her lipstick smeared across my cock. Growling, I continued to use her, not giving a fuck if she couldn’t breathe or if she was going to throw up, she would take my cock until I was done with her. By now her throat was less resistant thanks to all the spit, which made this easier for the both of us. Cora was doing her best to breathe through her nose but I wasn't making this easy for her. If she wanted me to fuck her, she'd work for it. The closer I got the tighter my grip became on her hair.   
“I’m gonna cum down your throat Kitten and your gonna swallow every last drop,” I growled.  
A few more thrusts into her mouth and I was shooting my load down her throat like I’d promised. I cursed, holding her down at the base of my cock as I rode out the last few waves. Only then did I release her, Cora retreating quickly to gasp for breath. 

She looked a hot mess, tears and mascara running down her cheeks, lipstick smeared and spit running down her chin. It was a good look for her, all signs of disobedience were gone for now. However, manners still needed to be taught.   
“What do you say?” I asked expectantly.  
“T-thank you, sir,” she breathed.  
“Good girl. Stay there.”  
I left her on the floor, entering the ensuite and running a clean cloth under some warm water. When I returned Cora was breathing normally, her body relaxed. After untying her wrists I cleaned her face, which she thanked me for. My tie had left her wrists red, but she showed no signs of discomfort. 

I disposed of the cloth before offering my her my hand to help her up. She took it, waiting for my next move. I noticed the way she rubbed her thighs together as she was desperately seeking friction.   
“Take that off,” I motioned to her underwear.   
Eagerly she pulled her arms from the straps before pushing the rest down her hips, where it joined her dress on the floor. Wrapping an arm around her waist, I pulled her in close. I leaned down to kiss her, tasting myself on her tongue whilst my fingers ran through her wet folds. She moaned at the contact, her hips bucking into my touch. By now she was desperate for any pleasure I’d give her.  
“I think you liked that more than you want to admit, Kitten,” I purred.   
Cheeks flushed red from embarrassment; Cora eventually gave me a small nod. She was having a hard time admitting it to me and herself. 

I pushed two fingers into her wetness, earning a loud needy whine from her as she clung to me. Every drag of my fingers inside her had her greedy cunt clenching. I had no doubt she wasn’t going to last long. The sounds she was making had my cock growing hard once more, twitching as she gasped my name.   
“You want me to fill your greedy cunt with my cock, Kitten?” I asked.  
For a moment I thought she was going to simply nod, hoping that would be all the convincing I needed.   
“Please, sir,” she pleaded, her voice hoarse.   
My thumb flicked across her clit, Cora cursing and leaning into me more. She was close, practically on the brink of release. Her cunt was so wet, you could hear it as I finger fucked her to completion. 

Finally her orgasm crested, her body shuddering in pure pleasure as she cried out. I worked her through every last wave until overstimulation started to creep in. I pressed my fingers to her lips, half expecting her to cringe at the thought of tasting herself. Instead she took both digits in her mouth, cleaning them thoroughly with her tongue. Eventually she released them with a soft wet pop, both fingers completely clean.   
“Very good, Kitten,” I commended.   
Lifting her up and on to the bed was easy. Cora got herself comfortable amongst the pillows and I tutted. I noticed how anxious she looked at the sound.   
“No Kitten, on your hands and knees. I want to see my handiwork,” I explained.

Quickly she righted her position, now on full display to me. From here I could see her folds glisten with her arousal, I could see how mouth-watering she looked. Another time however, she’d soon learn how rewards worked. The mattress sunk under my weight as I positioned myself behind her. I teased her with the head of my cock, smirking at the way she squirmed for more.   
“If you want it Kitten you better ask me nicely,” I encouraged.   
She composed herself with a deep breath before speaking, “please sir. Please fuck me.”  
Slowly I pushed into her, making she felt every inch of my cock. Cora moaned, sounding more needy and desperate than ever. The red handprints across her ass had faded a little but they would definitely need some aftercare. Especially after I fucked her hard, my hips smacking against her already sore flesh. 

After wrapping her ponytail around my fist, I pulled back hard on her hair, fucking into her roughly. Fisting the sheets beneath her Cora moaned shamelessly loud. She could deny it all she wanted afterwards and I’m sure she would, but she liked being used as my fuck toy. Why else would she be so loud? Why else would she allow me to treat her like this? Perhaps I was being greedy, but I wanted to hear her say it, I wanted her to admit it to me and herself. I shook the thought off, knowing it might be pushing it too far tonight. I’d make her admit it to me when she was much more desperate to cum, after I’d tied her to the bed and edged her to release for about an hour. Occasionally if I snapped my hips just right, she’d be whimpering from the pain and pleasure. 

It wasn’t much longer before she was getting close, her walls clenching around me. I reached between us, rubbing at her stiff, abused clit. Her back arched from my touch, as she moaned my name louder and louder. She reached her peak, gasping and cursing as I continued fucking her through it, chasing my own orgasm. A few more thrusts and I filled her with my seed, growling against her neck. The second I released her, she flopped onto the bed limbless and breathless. Smirking I put her in a position she would find more comfortable before heading to the bathroom to clean up. When I returned, I climbed onto the bed with her making sure she was okay.   
“I’m proud of you Kitten, you did very well for our first night,” I praised.  
She managed a soft smile, still very clearly exhausted. I tucked a loose of strand of her hair behind her ear before kissing her temple. Whilst she had done well, there was a lot of room for improvement. The sooner I trained her the better.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Cora Ardmore 

Sunlight snuck in through a small crack in the curtains, waking me from my sleep. Groaning, I rolled over away from the single beam hoping that I would be able to drift back off. Swallowing only made me more awake as I was unable to ignore the pain in my throat. It felt like I’d gargled razor blades. Kylo’s side of the bed was empty but still warm meaning he hadn't been up long. Forcing myself out of the comfort of the black sheets, I looked around for something to cover myself with. Hanging on a door was a black silken nightgown. I guess that was for me. After all it wasn’t out last night. Putting it around me, I tied it tight around my waist. The silk felt nice and soothing against my still sore ass. It wasn’t as sore as last night thanks to whatever cream Kylo had rubbed into it before we’d gone to sleep. Curiosity got the better of me and I took a peek behind the door. 

Inside was a large walk in wardrobe, at least one of the walls completely dedicated to suits in all sorts of dark shades. Kylo hadn't exactly given me much time to look around last night so whilst I had a few moments to myself it wouldn’t hurt to look. Besides, I needed to find him, and he could be anywhere. The bedroom itself was huge, another door leading out to a balcony and another leading to the ensuite bathroom. The bathroom was a beautiful white and grey marble with a giant bath and separate shower. Instead of losing myself further in the maze of the upstairs, I descended the mahogany staircase. 

Everything looked so luxurious and fancy, I could only dream of owning a home like this, hell I could only dream of owning some of this furniture. Finally after another search I found the kitchen. Kylo was stood at the black marble topped kitchen island making breakfast. Just like the first morning we had spent together, he was in nothing but tight black boxers. Kylo looked up from the stove and smiled softly. It seemed I was just in time for breakfast as well as he started dishing up. There was a soft click from the kettle, steam rising from the spout. 

Sitting down on one of the black barstools, I watched as he put breakfast together. First Kylo placed a bowl of hot oatmeal in front of me, spoon placed on the left of the bowl. Before I could touch it, he added honey and banana slices to the thick mixture. Next came a sleek black mug filled with lemon tea, I could tell by the sweet, zingy scent.   
“I figured your throat probably isn't feeling great so this should help,” Kylo explained.  
It seemed Kylo Ren had two modes and he switched between them so fast it was going to give me whiplash. There was the predatory, dark, sexual and domineering side which was on most of the time. And then there was the slightly more caring side, the more domestic side. That side I could get used to in no time at all. The side that was being shown now. 

Instead of using my voice to thank him, I smiled instead before making a start on breakfast. Oatmeal wouldn’t be my go too choice for breakfast, but it wasn’t awful. Certainly not after my first mouthful. Kylo took his seat on the barstool next to mine, tucking into his own bowl.   
“Hows your ass?” Kylo asked.  
I couldn’t help but laugh at the question. What a thing to ask me over breakfast. A valid question yes, but so blunt.   
“Still sore but not as bad as last night,” I answered.   
“Good. I’ll put some more ointment on it after we’ve showered.”  
We? So he had plans to join me in the shower…I didn’t have any issues with that. I suppose I should start getting used to this if he wanted me here every weekend. At least now I had something to look forward too each week. 

Once we’d finished, I helped him clear away the dishes before he led me back upstairs and to the bathroom, I’d had a quick peek at. Kylo turned the shower on, before his long fingers reached for the tie on my dressing gown. Slowly he pulled the knot apart, his gaze trained on me. I swallowed thickly, when he looked at me like that, I couldn’t help but feel nervous. Like I was something about to be devoured. He was so close and had yet to touch me, yet I was already aching for touch. Perhaps it was the anticipation, the tension, the desire between us. His large hands pushed the black silk from my shoulders, the material falling into a heap at my feet. There was now hunger in his eyes as he took in my naked form. My hands twitched, wanting to cover myself instinctively. 

Instead I resisted the urge, it's not like he hadn't seen it all before. Maybe it was because I was still getting used to this situation. Having this man in my life that I didn’t know an awful lot about personally and every weekend I was going to let him do God knows what to me. Why? Was I that desperate for affection and attention that I was going to take it from the first man who’d shown me some? Was I really that lonely? Kylo’s lips pressing against my own brought me out of my spiral. I returned the kiss before stepping under the warm spray of water. Kylo joined me, pressing himself against my back. His lips pressed to my neck whilst his cock rested against the curve of my ass, fully hard and wet. 

I arched into his touch, my ass pressing further against his cock. My breasts pressed into his large hands as he kneaded them. My nipples hardened as his palms rubbed against them, pleasure shooting straight down to my belly. Kylo rutted against me, seeking more friction whilst he softly growled against my neck. One hand skimmed lower, running over my belly and mound before finally his fingers slipped between my folds. Gasping as he rubbed my clit, my hips bucked for more. After the ground rules he'd laid down last night I knew I wouldn’t get what I truly wanted unless I begged. And all I wanted was his cock to completely fill me to the brim. 

“Please, sir,” my voice came out whiner than I liked.  
Quickly and without a word, Kylo spun me around and pressed my back against the colder marble before he was on me once more. His body practically crushed mine against the wall as if he wanted us to mould into one. His kiss was leaving me breathless, barely giving me time to catch my breath when he did pull away. Kylo wrapped one of my legs around his waist, his cock head now teasing my entrance. He was completely consuming, all there was, was him. It was all I could focus on, all I could look at, all I could touch, hear, smell and taste. It would have been overwhelming but I wanted this. I wanted all of him at once. 

Kylo pushed into me, cursing as my tight walls swallowed every inch of his cock. I moaned, clinging to his shoulders, my nails biting into his wet skin. His hips pistoned against mine, his lips on mine again, swallowing my moans. One hand fisted in his hair, pulling him closer to me as if it were possible whilst my nails dragged across his shoulder blades. His muscles twitched under my touch and he groaned at the sting. The heat of the shower and having him so close was dizzying. Steam had filled the shower, almost as thick and smoky as fog. The sound of the running water drowned out our moans, yet the sound of wet skin slapping against wet skin seemed to have gotten louder. 

Today Kylo didn’t want to seem to drag this out for his twisted amusement. There was no dirty talk, no degrading remarks, not even the hint of a smirk. This was about our pleasure, not breaking me down, humiliating me or making me admit to anything I was uncomfortable with. Some of the things he’d said to me last night had made me want to slap him, I’m sure if it had been another man saying those things I would have. My eyes drifted closed as I succumbed to the pleasure, sighing his name against his lips. If he could make me feel this good all the time, I wouldn’t ever want this arrangement to end. It could become addicting. This somewhat softer side of him would be something to relish and savour. 

Reaching between our bodies, Kylo rubbed my clit in quick hard circles with two fingers, seemingly hellbent on making me cum and quickly.   
“Cum for me Kitten, come apart for me,” he encouraged, his lips at my ear.   
I exhaled shakily as the pleasure built rapidly with every twist of his fingers. Finally I climaxed, clinging to him and cursing loud. His thrusts became a little more rushed as he chased his own orgasm until finally, he reached it. His cock twitched, filling me with his seed. Kylo groaned into my neck, the sound muffled by my flesh. If every weekend was going to be like this, I was going to be even more excited for them. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Monday morning rolled around, I made it into work a few minutes before I was due to start but that was the norm. Poe was also early, which was unlikely. Normally he was at least five or ten minutes late, the sign of his lateness being the large Starbucks paper cup in his hand. It was a week before this month’s issue was due to hit the shelves meaning Poe and I needed to look through every page to make sure it was printer perfect. This month’s issue covered homeless shelter staff abusing the people they were supposed to be helping. Rey and Rose had featured their very moving interviews with some of the victims whilst Finn had taken some great photos, he’d even managed to get CCTV stills from the shelter.

“Coffee?” Poe asked.  
“Please.”  
I leant against the office kitchen counter as he put on a fresh pot.   
“How was your weekend?” Poe questioned.  
“Fine.”  
There was no way I was going to expand on the subject, not with Poe. I’d be teased relentlessly, and I wouldn’t hear the end of it. I suppose that came with the territory of being good friends and colleagues though.   
“Just fine?” He pressed.  
“Yes, just fine? What is this, twenty questions?”

Poe smirked softly, offering me a shrug, “well with the state of your neck and your poor job at hiding it…I’m gonna ask questions. I mean who wears a turtleneck in this weather.”  
Quickly I pulled the neck piece up higher, hiding it from view. Great. He was not going to drop this until he got the scoop. I suppose it was in our nature to be nosey when our job was to get a good story.   
“So it was clearly more than just fine. Who’s the lucky guy?”   
“None of your damn business.” I deflected.  
“By the looks of things he must be a vampire,” Poe laughed at his own joke.   
“If you’re not careful that pot of coffee is going over you.”

Poe raised his hands in defence, still chuckling to himself.   
“I’m sorry, I’ll stop. Even if it is funny how embarrassed you get about these things,” he teased.  
“Thanks.”  
“I mean it as you shouldn’t be. I’ve come in the office before with hickeys on my neck, its fine. So whats he like? How did you guys meet?  
Whilst my secret was out, I could still keep Kylo’s identity a secret and I would.   
“We met at that charity gala last month. He’s pretty intense,” I explained.  
“And is it just sex or are you two dating?”  
My cheeks burned as I prepared myself for the words that were about to come out of my mouth. I hated talking about this stuff, perhaps that made me a prude. I was just still shy about it all, I didn’t have the same confidence as Poe. 

“Its just sex and that’s all it will be. So no you are never going to meet him,” I spoke.   
“Shame. I could have given him the Dameron seal of approval.”  
“He doesn’t need it.”  
“Oh? Doesn’t he?”  
“Drop it Dameron, before I drop you.”  
The coffee pot finally finished brewing, finishing this conversation. Thank god.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Kylo Ren

Another slow day at the office. I could go home and continue my work, but I found I focused better in my office normally. Today was not one of those days. My thoughts kept wondering, debating what to do with Cora this weekend. I liked the idea of claiming her ass; it was the only one of her holes I had yet to fill. Maybe I’d tie her up too. Her ass would look good filled with a jewelled plug or maybe even a tail plug. Her collar should be ready soon. When it was, then we could try proper kitten play. All these thoughts had my cock straining against my trousers. I reached for my phone and snapped a photo before sending it to her. Within five minutes she was typing out a message. 

_Kitten:_  
 _I’m at work!_  
I smirked, quickly responding to her text.   
_I know. Just thought I’d make your day more exciting. Show you what happens when I think about you. Besides I could have sent you worse._  
 _Kitten:_  
 _Don't! I’m busy._  
And I was bored and horny thanks to her. Glancing at my office door to check nobody was about to barge in I deemed it safe enough to loosen my belt and trousers. I pulled my cock out, taking another picture before sending it to her. 

Three dots appeared for a while for disappearing again. I tucked myself away and waited. I could picture her now, sat at her desk completely flushed, biting her lip. I messaged her again.  
 _I think it's only fair I get one back, don't you?_  
This got a fast-typed response from her.   
_Kitten:_  
 _I didn't ask for either of them in the first place. Plus, I’M AT WORK!!!!!_  
My eyes narrowed at the text. That was not the response I had wanted from her. That defiant side of her was back. It seemed to always make a reappearance, no matter what I did to her. 

I’d give her one chance.   
_Kitten, I’m only going to ask nicely the once. Send me something nice to look at._  
Cora responded within 30 seconds.   
_Kitten:_  
 _No._  
Well, she’d had her chance, I hit the green call button next to her name and held the phone to my ear. She answered on the fourth ring.   
“You can't just call me at work all because I didn’t send you nudes,” she whispered, clearly pissed off.   
“Why are you whispering? Where are you?” I asked.  
“In my office…but people are walking around outside I don’t want them to hear I’m having them hear this pointless conversation.”

“Pointless? Well if you’d just given me what I’d asked for in the first place we wouldn't be having this conversation Kitten.”  
“What do you not understand about ‘I’m at work’?”  
“I’m at work. If I can send you two pictures, you can at least send me one. Even if it's just your cleavage.”  
“Kylo, I said no. I’ll see you Friday night.”  
With that, she hung up. She was lucky she wasn't here, or I’d have her over my knee again. Never had I had a submissive be so defiant. Nor would they ever dream to talk to me like that. She still thought she had some form of control in this relationship. I would prove her very wrong this weekend. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cora arrived at 6pm on Friday, parking her car in the garage and heading upstairs. Just in time for dinner too. Cora kicked off her heels, dumping her overnight bag on the floor. She noticed me dishing up the chicken carbonara and smiled softly. I’m guessing it had been a difficult day at work…that's a shame.   
“Hey,” she greeted.   
She hopped up on to a barstool, eagerly awaiting dinner. I returned the greeting and handed her, her plate.   
“Wine?” I offered.   
“Please.”  
After deciding on a white wine, I poured us a glass each. She took the glass and took a few long sips. I sat down next to her and started on my own dinner.

“Long day?” I asked.  
“Yeah. My source fell through and that's like half of a story gone.”  
Personally, I didn’t share her stress over this. She was nothing but a nosey journalist when we weren’t together. But I had to seem somewhat sympathetic to not look like a complete asshole.   
“Well, it’s a good thing your here so I can take your mind off it,” I suggested.  
“Oh? And how do you plan on taking my mind off of it?” She asked curiously.   
“You’ll find that out after dinner.”  
Instead of pressing me for more like I had expected, she seemed to speed up eating her dinner. I smirked, amused by her eagerness. Her plate was soon empty, and she finished her glass of wine.

Once I finished my own dinner, I dumped our plates in the sink to worry about later. Cora grabbed her overnight bag and followed me upstairs. Once in my bedroom, she put the bag back down before sitting on the edge of the bed, waiting for an instruction.   
“Undress, Kitten,” I directed.   
Cora unbuttoned her blouse and dropped it to the floor before unzipping the back of her skirt and pushing it past her hips. Underneath was the royal blue lacy bra and panty set I’d brought for her. It fit her perfectly and further proved that I had good taste. It was a shame I didn’t plan to enjoy it on her.   
“And the rest, Kitten.”  
Cora removed the lingerie without question, waiting for her next instruction.   
“Lay on the bed, make yourself comfortable, Kitten.”

She did as she was told, climbing on to the mattress and laying down amongst the sheets and pillows. Entering the wardrobe, I searched the toy draws for supplies. After gathering rope and blindfold, I returned to the bedroom. I bound her wrists together before securing them to the bedframe. She gave them a test tug; the rope holding. Next I pulled the blindfold over her eyes and leaned down, kissing her softly. She craned her neck for more as I pulled away. Smirking, I kissed gently across her neck and shoulders.  
“Don’t move,” I joked.  
I headed back downstairs and filled a glass with ice cubes. Returning to the bedroom, I placed the glass down on the bedside table.

I opened up the camera app on my phone and placed it beside the glass, hitting the record button. Taking an ice cube between my lips, I trailed it down between her breasts, Cora gasping at the cold sensation. I let the rest of the ice melt across her stomach, some of it pooling in her bellybutton. Taking another ice cube, I teased her nipples with it. Cora whined my name, arching and her skin quickly turning to gooseflesh. Once that one had melted, I retrieved a third. This one I took between her legs and pressed to her clit. Cora jerked against her restraints, cursing and gasping as the ice melted quickly against her heat. I lapped at her clit, Cora moaning louder at the now warm sensation against her bundle of nerves.

I pulled away, earning a disappointed whine from her. I wanted her to beg without having to prompt her. I undressed and pressed myself against her, teasing her with the head of my cock. Her hips bucked for more, for me to finally fill her with my cock.  
“Please, Sir. Please fuck me,” she pleaded.   
Smirking at her neediness, I slowly pushed into her, making her feel every single inch of my cock sink into her wet, needy cunt. Cora moaned as I filled her, her wrists straining against the rope. Gripping her hips, I continued the teasing, my pace slow and soft. Cora’s hips buck again, her breathing heavy, her whimpers higher and needier.  
“Whats the matter, Kitten?” I asked mockingly.

“M-more, please,” Cora begged.   
Grabbing my phone quietly so I could film this from a better angle, I finally gave her what she needed, fucking her hard. Cora wrapped her legs around my waist, throwing her head back and moaning shamelessly loud. I watched as my cock slipped in and out of her with ease, shiny with her slick. The sight was pornographic and I’m sure it would be even better when I watched this all back later. Perhaps she’d even like to watch it back too. Or maybe that was just wishful thinking. With how much of a prude she was, she’d probably demand that I delete it. My free hand squeezed her throat gently, her breasts bouncing with every snap of my hips against hers.

“You look so fucking good taking my cock, Kitten,” I sneered.   
Cora only moaned in response, struggling to form words at this point. It was a shame I couldn’t film her choking on my cock. Being able to listen to the sounds of her choking on my cock whenever I wanted. Perhaps eventually I’d have my own personal Cora collection, filled with all sorts of videos and pictures. Pornhub be damned. Her moans are louder now, her walls starting to clench around my cock. She’s close and I wasn’t going to miss a second.  
“Cum for me, Kitten,” I growled.

A few more perfectly angled thrusts and Cora came screaming my name. I worked her through every last wave before pulling out and cumming across her chest and stomach with a guttural groan. I stopped recording, but I still wasn’t completely done with her yet. I took a few pictures of her laying there fully spent, covered in my cum before taking a few of her wet abused hole. That would do for now. I put my phone down before freeing her wrists and pulling off the blindfold. I leaned down and kissed her before massaging her wrists to increase the blood flow. The rope had left red indents into her pale flesh. It was a shame I hadn’t bound all of her body; she’d look even better covered in rope marks.

Eventually I lay down beside her and Cora shifted closer, resting her head on my chest, still breathing heavily. I wrapped an arm around her, leaning down to kiss the top of her head.   
“When I can walk again, I’m gonna take a shower,” Cora breathed.  
“I think I might join you.”


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Cora Ardmore 

Monday rolled around, and I took my usual seat at the board meeting table. Leia sat at the head of the table, and Poe sat across from me. Finn, Rey, and Rose joined us an hour into the meeting. Finn made sure the door was closed, and pulled the blinds down, giving us the privacy, we needed for the next delicate subject. Poe and I had been keeping a close eye on the staff recently. There had been story leaks and sources were dropping out, more so than usual. Meaning we had a mole. We knew it was likely one of the interns they’d started three months ago, which was when the leaks had happened. Now we just needed to make Leia aware and let her decide on the next course of action. 

Closing my folder, I turned my attention to her, “Poe and I believe there’s a mole within the interns.”  
Leia looked at me over the tops of her glasses, “Which one?”  
“Thannison, Thomas Thannison,” Poe answered.  
“And what evidence do you have? You know we can’t accuse him of it unless we have evidence.”  
“When we took on the interns, a few weeks later the leaks started. And Thannison’s always been too quiet. Finn and I followed him after hours for a few nights-”  
“You two followed him? Do you realize what trouble you could have been in if you were caught? I will not have you doing private investigator styled work,” Leia interrupted. 

My phone vibrated, the screen lighting up to signify a message. I glanced at the screen. One video from Kylo Ren and a few images too. Oh boy, now was definitely not the time for dick pics. I ignored it as Finn came round to Leia with his camera ready to show her the evidence he had. My phone lit up again, another message from Kylo.  
_Kylo Ren:_  
_Speechless, Kitten? I have to admit I was too when I watched it back._  
Frowning, I hesitantly opened up the messages. There were three images and a video. My eyes widened in horror at the images.

They were all of me, naked, bound, blindfolded with my stomach covered in his cum. I locked my phone and got up from my seat, trying to seem as casual as possible. I mumbled an excuse and exited the room, heading straight for the female toilets. Locking myself in a stall, I threw up my lunch. What the fuck? So many thoughts raced through my head. What the actual fuck? I brought up his number and called him. He answered quickly.  
“Hey Kitten,” he spoke, I could just tell he was smirking.  
“Don’t you dare fucking ‘hey kitten’ me! What the fuck is that?” I snapped.

Kylo paused, likely stunned by my tone. I didn’t know whether to scream at him or start crying.  
“You can see what they are, Kitten. It’s what happens when you don’t give me what I want,” Kylo replied.  
It took me a second to realize what he was talking about. This was all because I hadn’t sent him nudes?!  
“Are you fucking serious? You made revenge porn because I didn’t send you nudes!?”  
Thankfully, the toilets were empty, and nobody could hear my conversation.  
“Kitten your being dramatic. It’s hardly revenge porn when I’ve only sent it to you,” Kylo dismissed.  
It was a good thing he wasn’t here, otherwise I would have slapped him by now. The more he spoke, the more he dismissed this or tried to write me off as hysterical, the angrier I got.

“You know what we’re done. This stupid arrangement is over. Don’t ever call me again,” I declared, tears in my eyes.  
“Cora-“  
I didn’t let him finish his sentence, hanging up and turning off my phone. I knew he’d try to call me back, but I was done listening. The coward knew how I’d react, that’s why he’d sent them to me when we were apart. Finally, the sobbing started as I racked my brain for what I could do in this situation. Kylo held all the power. He could release the pictures anytime, make me do anything he wanted so he wouldn’t leak them. 

So, was saying we were over the wisest thing? What was worse about the situation, I couldn’t ask anyone for help without exposing myself. And he knew that. I hated how god damn clever he was. The door to the bathroom opened and closed. I quickly dried my eyes and flushed to make the bathroom trip seem normal.  
“Cora, you okay? You’ve been gone a while, and you left in a hurry,” came Rose’s voice.  
“I’m fine. Just got some bad news. I’ll be out in a sec,” I replied.  
“I’m sorry, do you need anything?”  
A time machine? So, I could warn my past self not to get involved with Kylo Ren.

“No, but thanks, Rose.”  
I waited till she left before exiting the stall and splashing my face with cold water. Looking at my reflection in the mirror it was obvious that I’d been crying, but there wasn’t much I could do about it. Let’s just hope nobody asked questions. Exiting the bathroom, I went back to the meeting room, taking my seat back at the table. I could feel everyone staring at me. Oh, who was I kidding, of course they would ask questions.  
“Is everything all right, Cora?” Leia asked.  
Oh, everything’s fine, only some rich asshole currently is holding my career hostage with a few nudes and a compromising video. I swallowed thickly, determined not to cry in front of everyone.

“I’ll be okay. Thanks,” I forced a smile.  
Leia returned the smile, “you know we’re here for whatever you need.”  
If only that were true. If I told them I’d probably have to pack up my office immediately. I’d be in every stupid gossip magazine for months. Instead, I nodded. This was a battle I had to fight on my own.  
“Finn showed me the evidence...” Leia started.  
My mind instantly went into panic mode. Until I remembered they’d all been talking about Thannison before Kylo had turned everything on its head.

“I want him fired immediately. Delicately or not, I don’t much care. Cora, are you and Poe able to do that?” Leia continued.  
With how angry I was, firing someone would be a breeze. Nodding, I got to my feet, ready to get rid of that snitch. The meeting concluded and Poe and I headed out to the intern’s desks. Thannison sat at his desk, texting. Probably leaking more information. I felt like snatching the device from his hand, smashing it under my shoe. But I kept my cool, I didn’t need to get a lawsuit for destruction of property. With how quickly Thannison locked his phone when he noticed Poe and I, it was obvious that he was guilty.

“Tommy, we’re gonna have to let you go,” Poe announced.  
Thomas spun round to face us in his chair, frowning as if he could still claim his innocence.  
“Why? Have I done something wrong?” He asked.  
My fists clenched at my side’s as I tried to remain composed. This little shit had the audacity to try to lie even more.  
“We know it’s you that’s leaked some info to other magazines,” Poe continued.  
“I wouldn’t-“  
“We have photographic evidence of you exchanging information with other journalists. Either you pack your shit and get out now or I will have you thrown out!” I snapped.

The room fell silent, everyone staring at the commotion. I never shouted at anyone, I never lost my cool or made scenes. Poe seemed stunned. Thannison looked like he wanted to argue but decided against it. Instead, he packed up what little personal items he had and stormed out without another word. Good riddance. Poe was still staring at me like I’d grown another head.  
“You wanna talk about whatever’s going on?” He finally asked.  
“No. Whilst I appreciate the offer it’s something, I have to work out for myself.”  
Poe followed me to my office. He wasn’t going to drop it anytime soon. One of his less likable qualities.

“Is it to do with the guy your seeing?” He asked.  
I paused, for a second it felt like I could confide in Poe. Any other situation and I’m sure I’d be able to. Maybe I could tell him part of the truth.  
“He turned out to be just another asshole. I’ll get over it, I always do,” I explained.  
“You’ve never reacted like that-“  
“Can we drop it?”  
“Sure.”

After Poe left, I started crying again. Angry, stressed tears. There had to be something I could do in case he leaked them. There had to be some kind of law against revenge porn. Turning my phone back on there were five missed calls from Kylo and three texts.  
_Kylo Ren:_  
_Kitten answer your phone. Do not ignore me._  
_Kylo Ren:_  
_Kitten you’re not thinking clearly. Once you calm down, call me back._  
_Kylo Ren:_  
_Cora please. We need to talk about this properly._  
As far as I was concerned there was nothing for us to talk about. We were done. What he had done was inexcusable.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Within, the week the apology gifts started showing up at my home. The gifts ranged from large bouquets of flowers, aged wines, rich chocolates and truffles, expensive lingerie and clothes. Most of the gifts I’d shoved in a cupboard where I didn’t have to look at them. If he was sorry, he should know to actually say it to my face than to buy my forgiveness. Although it’s not like an apology would fix this. Friday night I got home and noticed multiple packages on my porch. Taking them inside, I opened them up to find an entire new outfit inside. Dress, shoes, purse, lingerie. My phone buzzed, screen lighting up as a new text popped up.

 _Kylo Ren:_  
_I hope you’ll join me for dinner tomorrow evening, and that the gifts are to your liking. Then I can start making it up to you ;)_  
Still no genuine apology, though. I opened the cupboard and pulled out one of the red wines and one box of chocolates. He’d probably paid a lot of money for all of this; I suppose it would be a shame to let it go to waste. Pouring myself a glass, I got myself comfortable on the couch. After my first glass I felt much more relaxed and poured a second. My phone buzzed again.  
_Kylo Ren:_  
_Say yes, Kitten._

A wicked idea crossed my mind. I gathered today’s gifts and headed to the bedroom. I changed into the short, off the shoulder red dress. If circumstances had been different, I would have liked how I looked in it. I tamed my hair, putting it back in a high ponytail before putting makeup on. Once happy with how I looked, I slipped on the red heels and took a series of pictures of myself with my phone. After picking out the best ones, I sent them to him with a quick message.  
_No. I already have a date tonight, but thanks for the outfit._  
I had a date with some good takeout food, the rest of the wine, my couch and some movies. I kicked the heels off and retreated to the couch. My phone lit up again, buzzing nonstop as he tried to call me. I smirked, sipped my wine and pressed the decline call button. I turned off my phone and got myself comfortable. One victory for me.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The third week without Kylo began. It seemed easier now. He had made no demands or threats with the images, which was promising. I sat in my office, writing up an interview when there was a soft knock at the door. I saved my document and called them in. Poe entered, smiling softly.  
“Hey, you got any plans for lunch?” He asked.  
“Usual plans. Sitting here or in the kitchen and eating whatever I packed for myself. Why?”  
“You wanna grab something together?”  
“Sure. It’ll probably beat sandwiches. Finn not coming?”  
“His lunch break doesn’t match up with mine today.”  
“Oh, so I’m your backup? Smooth Dameron,” I laughed. 

Poe shrugged, “maybe I can find you a new guy to date, so you can get over that asshole.”  
“Doubtful.”  
Poe got back to work. There was still at least half an hour before our lunch breaks were due. Turning back to my laptop, I read over the last few sentences I’d written. After tweaking the last one a little, I picked up where I’d left off. I didn’t get much further as my phone vibrated.  
_Kylo Ren:_  
_Kitten, I’m outside. And you are coming down for lunch. Otherwise I’m coming up there so we can talk about this. And I know you don’t want that. So make this easy and come down._  
My eyes widened, and I glanced out of the window, down at the street below. There in his usual black suit stood Kylo Ren, looking impatient. Shit.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Kylo Ren

After hitting send on the text, I scanned the windows of the building, trying to guess which window belonged to her office. I hoped she would come down. Because there was no way in hell, I was going up there and potentially running into my mother. It was risky enough standing out here. Now I was anxiously scanning the windows, hoping to not see her judging face looking back at me. Glancing back at my phone screen, only a few minutes had passed, but Cora still hadn’t texted back. I could try calling her and convincing her to come down. But there was no guarantee she’d answer her phone. Opening up the messages between us, I noticed the three dots, meaning she was typing. 

_Kitten:_  
_Give me five minutes and stand somewhere less obvious_  
Relief washed over me. She was willing to hear me out. And I’d had two weeks to work on my apology. Finally, Cora exited the building…with another man. Cora spotted me and paused, turning to the clearly stop the unwanted third wheel. She looked desperate to get rid of him. That still didn’t do much to stop me from glaring at both of them. Was this the guy she’d gone on a date with, in the clothes I’d brought her? It was taking all my willpower to not insert myself into their conversation, to make him uncomfortable enough to back off. 

The male looked at me suspiciously over Cora’s shoulder before side stepping her and heading over. Cora followed, worry evident on her face.  
“Poe just drop it please,” Cora hisses at him.  
Poe held out his hand, “Poe Dameron, and you must be the asshole she was talking about.”  
Cora cringed as he said that. If we weren’t in such a public place, I may have punched him. Instead, I took his hand firmly and shook it. Firmly enough that it hurt him a little as he retracted his hand quickly. Poe continued studying me, as If trying to work me out.

“Poe, we’ll have to do lunch tomorrow okay,” Cora spoke, desperation in her voice.  
“He looks awfully familiar,” Poe responded.  
I towered over both of them, checking my watch, “How longs your lunch break?”  
“An hour,” Cora answered.  
“Then we’ll need to get going. Come on.”  
I opened the passenger side car door for her to get in. She didn’t move, still desperately trying to get rid of Poe. He was not invited for lunch. Finally, Poe took the hint.

“Fine. But don’t let him back in so easily,” he warned Cora.  
Cora waited till Poe was out of sight down the street before turning back to me. She folded her arms over her chest. She didn’t look pleased to see me even now that Poe was gone.  
“You have one hour,” she spoke.  
“Then let’s go,” I responded impatiently.  
Finally she got into the car. After closing her door, I got in the driver’s seat and started the ignition.

Crossing her legs, Cora kept her gaze on the road ahead. Whilst I wanted to reach over and touch her, I knew that wouldn’t be allowed. I had to be on my best behaviour if I wanted her back.  
“So what’s on the menu?” I asked. “For lunch, I mean.”  
Core glanced at me with annoyance, “Seeing as you’re paying, I’ll have steak.”  
There was a high end steakhouse not far from here that I could take her to. Turning down the next road, I headed in the restaurant's direction. The rest of the car journey was silent, the tension between us thick.

I parked the car in the nearby multi-storey car park and turned to her. Her pencil skirt had ridden up her thighs a little, her bare thighs teasing me. I wanted to mark them up, claim her again as mine. It was tempting to skip lunch and have her now. After all, it had been two weeks without her and sex. She’d look much better with a pair of stockings, a few buttons of her blouse undone. Then again, she’d currently look better on my cock. We got out the car and headed to the restaurant. We were taken to a table near the back. It wasn’t too busy this time of week.

Cora flicked through the menu. Every turn of the page seemed aggressive, as if she wanted me to know she was still pissed off. Finally she put it down on the table and gave me her full attention.  
“Are you going to apologise or am I wasting my lunch break with you?” Cora asked.  
“Well, if I apologize now it won’t mean much. Besides, I still think your over reacting.”  
“Over reacting?!” She snapped before realising we were in public and lowering her voice, “you took those without my knowledge and consent. If they had gotten out, you could have tarnished my reputation,” she hissed.

Now it was my turn to get angry. Selfish bitch had only thought of herself.  
“Your reputation? You’re not the only one who’s ass is on the line here! Do you have any fucking idea how much shit I would be in if anyone I worked for knew I was fucking you!? You’re a good fuck Cora, but not worth the shit I’d be in to let those photos get out.” I argued.  
For a few moments Cora almost looked hurt by what I said. I didn’t understand why it’s not like this was a romantic relationship. She knew it was just sex, nothing more. Before we continued the conversation, a server came over to take our order.

Cora ordered one of the more expensive red wines and I ordered water. Then she moved on to starters and main. Cora didn’t order a starter, after all we only had an hour. Reaching under the table subtly, I placed my hand on her knee. Cora glanced at me, shooting me a warning look. But whilst the server was here, I knew she wouldn’t dare say a word that would expose us. My hand moved higher until I was rubbing her through her panties. Cora inhaled sharply, her fists clenching around the menu.

“Everything all right, _Kitten_?” I asked.  
Forcing her panties out of the way, I found her clit, circling it gently. A soft sigh left her, redness spreading across her cheek. The server was looking at her, waiting for Cora to relay her order. Swallowing hard to keep her composure, Cora opened her mouth to speak.  
“I...I’ll have the sirloin please,” she managed.  
“And how would you like that?” The server asked.  
Slipping my fingers lower, I pushed two fingers into her tightness. If she didn’t want this, she would have crossed her legs or pulled my hand away, instead her legs spread a little as if coaxing me in.

“Medium, p-please,” Cora answered.  
The server turned her attention to me, ready to take my order. My fingers delved in deeper, curling them to try to force another sound from her. Cora masked her moan with a cough, covering her mouth. Smirking, I turned my attention back to the server.  
“I’ll have the rump, medium rare,” I ordered.  
The server smiled and headed off to put our order in. Even after she was gone Cora didn’t stop me physically.  
“You can pretend you’re still mad at me, but the truth is you’ve missed my touch as much as I’ve missed touching you,” I smirked.

“It still doesn’t make up for what you did.” Cora replied, her voice wavering.  
Her words did nothing to deter me from fingering her under the table of a fine dining steakhouse in the middle of the Monday morning lunch rush. My thumb resumed rubbing her clit, and I curled my fingers again, forcing another stifled moan from her. I’d missed the sounds she made, the sounds that only I could force from her. My cock throbbed for attention, straining against my trousers. I needed to feel her hot tight wet cunt around my cock, not my fingers. Although making her cum here around other people was becoming tempting.

Forcing myself to pull away, I removed my fingers and sucked them clean of her juices. Groaning at her taste, I made sure not to miss a drop. Two weeks without her and I’d forgotten how good she tasted. Maybe if there were fewer people, I’d have pretended to drop my fork and eat her out under the table.  
“You taste so good kitten. I wish I could spread you open on this table and eat your dripping cunt,” I explained.  
There was a flicker of interest across her features before she looked at me with disgust.  
“I feel like I’m wasting my lunch break,” she sighed.

Now was probably the time to start on my apology. Apologizing was not something I did often, but I suppose I had fucked up. Taking her hand in mine, I met her gaze.  
“I never had any intentions of releasing any of those images or the video. They were for my personal use only. I know that doesn’t really put you at ease, but I have no intention of ruining you or your career. Even if we don’t see eye to eye on thing’s I’m not that much of a piece of shit,” I started.  
Cora listened, still not convinced although her annoyed expression had softened a little.

“I’m sorry that I betrayed your trust, Cora. I’d like this relationship to continue if you’ll let it.” I apologized.  
She thought it over for a little while before finally nodding. Yet there was no reassuring smile on her face yet.  
“You will make it up to me and only then will I forgive you. However, I do accept your apology. But if you _ever_ do something like that again, this will be over,” She warned.  
“I understand. Lunch is on me. And if you come over at the weekend, I’ll continue to make it up to you there.”  
“Good. You can send more wine and truffles too.”

A soft smirk played at the corner of her lips as she said that. I smiled and nodded.  
“I can do that,” I agreed.  
Although now came the awkward question, who the fuck had she gone on a date with in the clothes I’d brought for her?  
“And will you be needing anymore clothes to wear for your date?” I asked.  
Her eyes widened in surprise and there was a slight guilty look on her face as she broke eye contact.  
“There never was a date. I made it up to piss you off and make you jealous,” her voice was small.

Clever brat. She had done just that and because her plan had worked, I couldn’t be mad at her for it. I’d been the one stupid enough to fall for it and think she could find someone else so quickly after me. If I wasn’t so impressed, I would have probably spanked her for it.  
“Well, your plan worked; you got the reaction you wanted. Devious little minx,” I smirked.  
Relief washed over Cora as she realised I wasn’t angry anymore. Our drinks and mains arrived, and we ate in a comfortable silence.  
“Did you watch the video at all? You must have gotten curious, seen how good you look getting fucked?” I asked.

Her cheeks turned crimson at my words, and she took a sip of her wine. The look on her face told me she had watched it. A grin spread across my face at this revelation.  
“Don’t get too cocky. You still ruined my trust for you. Regardless of whether or not I liked the video. It was still wrong. Maybe if you asked for my consent, I would have entertained the idea,” Cora explained.  
“Next time I’ll ask. As a matter of fact, I could give you a heads up of what I have planned for you each weekend if you wanted,” I suggested.  
“That would be appreciated.”

Eventually we finished lunch, and I paid with card. Cora gathered her purse, and we left, heading back to the car. The parking lot was mostly empty, and nobody was parked near my car, which was a good thing. She wasn’t allowed to go back to work until she fucked me.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The amazing Ila Fox/Hotside agreed to commission this peice for me and its based off this chapter, slight NSFW image https://hotside.tumblr.com/post/626068339360464896/this-piece-was-commissioned-by

Chapter 9

Cora Ardmore 

Even as Kylo led me to his car, there was still an ache between my legs. I wanted him, but he still wasn’t off the hook. Kylo opened the passenger car door for me. After climbing inside, I placed my bag on the floor at my feet. However, as Kylo took his seat, he made no move to start the car. Hopefully, he would finish me off. I don’t think I’d appreciate going back to work unsatisfied. Turning his attention to me, Kylo placed a hand on my thigh. It seemed he wouldn’t leave me unsatisfied after all.

“I hope you don’t plan on making me wait any longer kitten. Two weeks is a long time without your cunt,” Kylo spoke.  
Biting my lip at his words, I averted my gaze shyly. After two weeks away from him it felt like we were back at square one, like I had to get used to the dirty talk again. Like I had to get used to his dominating nature again. Quickly I was back in sub space, even if I was still supposed to be mad at him.  
“Cora, look at me when I’m talking to you,” he said firmly.

Hesitantly, I met his gaze. Kylo watched me hungrily, grasping my jaw so I wouldn’t turn away. This was all an act, a way for him to feel in control of me and the situation again. It was likely an ego thing. Either way, a part of me had missed it.  
“You belong to me now; you are mine, and if I want you, then I will have you. You will do as I say when I say it. Is that understood?” Kylo continued.  
“Yes.”  
“Your forgetting the rules Cora, you will refer to me as sir.”  
“Yes, sir.”  
“Good girl.”

Kylo pulled me into a hard, possessive kiss, forcing a soft moan from me. Needy was an understatement. The desperation between us was clear as we kissed again. A lot of tongue and hints of teeth, desperate moans exchanged. Quickly Kylo pushed his seat back as far as it would go before hoisting me on to his lap. After pushing my skirt up around my hips, he bucked against me, making me feel how hard he was. Just the feeling of his clothed cock against my clothed pussy had me moaning loud and needy. Regardless of how mad I had been at him, Kylo Ren had a cock that I couldn’t say no to.

If I hadn’t had to go back to work, I’m pretty sure he would have torn my shirt open. Instead, he was hurriedly fiddling with the buttons until my breasts were exposed to him. Quickly he pulled down the cups of my bra and kissed across my breasts hungrily.  
“You should have called me, we could have worked this out sooner,” Kylo growled against my skin.  
“You weren’t being reasonable.”  
“And you were only thinking of yourself.”

Kylo forced the back of the chair down so he was in a laying position beneath me. His hands worked open his belt and trousers.  
“My world doesn’t revolve around Kylo Ren,” I said matter-of-factly.  
Forcing my panties aside, Kylo pushed his cock into me. We both moaned loud at the missed contact.  
“It should,” he retorted.  
Self-centred asshole. Bracing my hands on his chest, I started to ride him. His hips bucked against mine, forcing his cock that little bit deeper. My back arched; a louder moan forced from my throat. Gripping my hips, he started his own faster pace.

There would be no drawing this out, not with how desperate we’d been for each other. We both needed each other and release. Kylo gazed hungrily up at me before wrapping a hand around the back of my neck and pulling me down for another greedy kiss. The confined space soon had the windows steaming up. Sitting back up, I met his pace and focused on my own pleasure. Kylo seemed entranced by the sight of me riding his cock so eagerly, his hand coming back up to my neck. His hands then trailed down my chest, my stomach and then ended its journey between our bodies.

“Whilst I’d like to have you like this for hours, we’re on a time limit so I suggest you cum quickly Kitten,” he growled.  
Kylo started rubbing my clit in circles with his thumb, forcing louder, whinier moans from me. The pleasure reached its peak quickly. Reaching my climax, I cried out his name, riding out every last wave. Kylo reached his soon after, his nails digging into the flesh of my hips as he let out a string of obscenities. After a few seconds of coming back down to Earth, I climbed off his lap, sitting back in the passenger’s seat. As he readjusted his seat, I made myself presentable once more.

Kylo tucked himself away and started the car, running his fingers through his hair. The windows were rolled down to let in some cool air as he headed back toward my workplace.  
“So, you’ll come round this weekend so I can continue to make it up to you. Won’t you, Kitten?” He asked.  
Although it was very clear, that was not a request, that was a demand.  
“Yes, sir,” I answered with a smirk.  
“Good, because I want to eat your pussy until your shaking for me.”  
Biting at my bottom lip, a slight smile spread across my face at the idea. That would be a good way to start the weekend, that was for sure.

Kylo pulled over opposite the office and turned his attention to me, leaning over to kiss me. Instead of giving him what he wanted, I opened the car door and climbed out with a smirk.  
“Your still not off the hook, remember?” I teased.  
“How you acted only ten minutes ago says otherwise, Kitten.”  
Rolling my eyes, I shut the door in his face to shut him up. Turning on my heels, I headed back to the entrance, feeling his gaze on me the whole time. Riding the elevator to the top floor, it dinged, and the doors slid open. Stepping out into the office, I noticed people were staring at me. Freezing on the spot, I wondered if my hair was looking out of place or perhaps, I’d missed a button.

That’s when I caught sight of the clock, I was at least twenty minutes late back from my lunch break. Fuck. That’s why they were staring, I’d never been late to work or back from a break in my life. Poe paused as he walked by me, a folder in his hand.  
“Enjoy your foot long?” He asked, with a soft smirk.  
The look I gave him had him hurrying over to Finns desk to deliver the folder. Luckily, he hadn’t said it loud enough for people to overhear. And if he knew what was good for him, he would keep his mouth shut. Retreating to my office, I closed the door and slumped in my desk chair. My phone buzzed in my bag and I fished it out.  
_Kylo Ren:_  
_You should let me clean you up, now you have to continue your shift with my cum leaking out of you. See you Friday night._


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Kylo Ren

Friday night finally arrived, and I’d taken the afternoon off work to prepare everything we’d need. After laying out the underwear I wanted her in, I cleaned the toys that would be used. The doorbell rang, and I let her inside, eager to get started. Yet because I still wasn’t off the hook, so I had to remain on my best behaviour. Taking her overnight bag from her, I led her into the kitchen.  
“Wine?” I asked.  
“And truffles?”

Amused, I pulled a bottle from the wine fridge before sliding over a box of truffles. Cora sipped her wine and popped a chocolate in her mouth.  
“Good day at work?” I asked.  
“Average. You?”  
“I took the afternoon off. To set some things up.”  
“Oh?”  
“Seeing as I always call you kitten, I figured why not try some kitten play.”

Cora considered my words with a soft smile, finished her wine.  
“What about a tail?” She asked, quirking her brow at me.  
“I ordered you one. You’ll find everything on the bed. You can change and meet me back down here in the living room. Your welcome to use the shower before if you want.”  
Popping another truffle in her mouth, she then headed upstairs, taking her bag from me. Pouring myself a glass of wine, I then headed to the lounge, taking a seat on the couch.

After half an hour of anxious waiting, there was the tell tell sound of heels on hardwood, meaning she was ready. Hopefully she’d put everything on, although I knew the butt plug tail might have been a push. Cora had expressed many times she didn’t feel comfortable with anal.  
“Kitten, you should be crawling on your hands and knees,” I called.  
The sound of heels on the hardwood stopped. Cora crawled into the living room and over to me.  
“Stand up, let me look at you, Kitten,” I instructed.

Cora stood before me in the black lace lingerie I’d picked for her, complete with black stockings and heels. Around her neck was the collar I’d had handmade for her. Black leather with a leather bow in the middle, a small bell attached to it and clipped to the ring was a leash. Black cat ears had been clipped into her hair.  
“And what about your tail, Kitten?” I asked.  
Cora turned, showing me the long black fluffy tail that matched her ears. She’d worked it through the hole in her panties, specifically designed for these kinds of situations. I sucked in a breath at the sight of her ass plugged, I was very impressed.

Turning her back to face me, I took her hands in mine to check in with her.  
“Is the plug comfortable, Kitten?” I asked.  
“Yes, sir. Thank you for purchasing a small one.”  
“Good manners, Kitten. I’m very impressed you went ahead with it.”  
A slight smile spread across her face, but I could see the eagerness in her eyes. Eager for my touch.  
“I’ve got such a pretty Kitten. Is my kitten hungry? Does she want some milk?” I asked.

Biting her lip, Cora knelt between my legs. Stroking her hair with one hand, I loosened my jeans with the other. Pulling my cock free, I ran it across her lips, her tongue darting out to lick the head. I sighed softly as she continued to tease my cock with her tongue. Whilst I wanted to force her head down and make her choke on it, I held back, grabbing fistfuls of the couch instead.  
“Come on, Kitten,” I urged.  
With a teasing smirk, Cora finally took me in her mouth, sucking eagerly on the head. I groaned, tangling my fingers in her hair.

Cora worked more of me into her mouth, gagging as I hit the back of her throat. This time I didn’t force her to take the rest, I let her take this at her own pace. I’m sure she didn’t want another sore throat. Using her hand on the last two inches she couldn’t work into her mouth, I let out another groan.  
“Such a good Kitten,” I praised.  
Looking up at me from under her lashes, Cora let out a soft moan, the sound muffled by my cock.  
“Do you want to try and take the rest of me in your mouth, Kitten?” I asked.

Pulling off my cock with a wet pop, she thought about it for a few moments.  
“I’m not gonna need lemon tea, again am I?” She asked with a playful smirk.  
“I won’t force you; we’ll take things easy. You just need to relax, don’t try and force it.”  
Nodding, she then took me back down eagerly.   
“Fuck, I’ve missed your mouth, Kitten,” I groaned.   
Slowly Cora worked more of me in her mouth, choking around the head again. Pulling back a little, she gave herself a little time before trying again.

She kept this routine up, slowly taking more and more every time until finally her throat gave. The moan that left me was loud with a hint of surprise, and I couldn’t help but tighten my grip on her hair. After a few more seconds of obscene gagging sounds, she finally pulled off my cock, panting with spit running down her chin. The sight was one to savour. My hands itched to force her down again.  
“Keep going, Kitten. You want your milk, don’t you?” I asked.

Nodding, she resumed working my cock with her mouth. Occasionally she’d take me all the way down as if to keep me on my toes. With the fast, deep pace, it wasn’t long until I was cumming down her throat with a loud curse. My cock left her mouth and a small drop of cum ran down the corner of her lips. Catching it with my thumb, I then fed it to her.  
“Such a messy eater Kitten.” I tutted.  
Cora licked her lips, breathing deeply and wiping her chin and cheeks clean of the tears and spit.  
“How does your throat feel Kitten?” I asked.  
“Fine, sir.”

“Good. I suppose you’re in need of a reward for being such a good cocksucker.”  
Cora nodded, her eyes innocent and pleading. Taking hold of her leash, I gave it a tug, pulling her up onto the couch. Laying with her head in my lap, Cora got herself comfortable. Stroking her hair with one hand, I smiled down at her.  
“Spread your legs, Kitten,” I instructed.  
Her legs opened as my fingers trailed down her abdomen before slipping into her panties. The lace was already soaked through, meaning my previous assumption about her loving to suck my cock was correct.

Teasingly I stroked her pussy, watching as her breath became shallower and arousal was clear on her face.  
“You like it when I pet your pretty pussy, don’t you, Kitten?” I purred.  
“Yes, Sir,” her voice breathier.  
Slowly I pushed a finger into her, my smile growing at the soft moan she let out. It was nice to take my time with her again. My thumb gently circled her clit, I wanted to keep the pace casual, nothing too rough or fast. Cora whined, her legs spreading that little bit wider for me.

Slipping another finger into her, I sped the pace up a little, curling them against her hidden spot. Her hips bucked, and she moaned my name loud. Applying a little more pressure on her clit, Cora was cumming within minutes, moaning loud and fisting my shirt. I worked her through it before pulling my fingers from her and sucking them clean. Cora sat up next to me, resting her head on my shoulder. Leaning down, I kissed her temple, giving her a little time to recover. Once her breathing was normal again, I grabbed her leash and pulled hard so she was looking at me.

“Ride me. Now, Kitten,” I demanded.  
Quickly, she tugged off her panties before climbing into my lap. Lining my cock up with her, she then sunk down onto me slowly. Gripping her hips, we both moaned at the contact. Leaning forward, Coras lips met mine in a hungry kiss as she rolled her hips against mine. She placed her hands on my shoulders as she rode me. I kissed across her neck, pulling down the cups of her bra.

My lips trailed down her neck to her chest where I took a nipple in my mouth sucking and nipping at the sensitive bud. Her fingers tangled in my hair, moaning as she continued the pace.  
“I want you on your hands and knees, Kitten. I wanna see that tail of yours,” I murmured against her skin.  
Making a soft sound of slight disappointment, she climbed off me and positioned herself on the floor on her hands and knees. Her cunt was glistening from how wet she was as she wiggled her ass enticingly. Smirking, I sunk to my knees behind her and gave her a harsh spank. Cora whined, pressing herself back against me.

After giving her another spank and moving her tail aside, I pushed back into her. Cora moaned, gripping the rug beneath her. Grabbing a fistful of her hair, I started a fast, hard pace. Pushing herself back against me, Cora attempted to match my pace. One of her cat ears had come loose, hanging in lower by a few strands. Her back arched, her moans growing in volume. She was already starting to clench around me, meaning she was close. Reaching between us, I found her clit and rubbed it in quick circles.

“Cum, Kitten. Cum for me.” I growled.  
Quickly I pushed her over the edge, her walls tightening around my cock as she cried out my name. I reached my own climax, completely burying my cock inside her as I filled her with my cum. Gently I pulled out of her, both of us laying on the floor thoroughly fucked out. Smiling at me, Cora shifted closer so she could rest her head on my chest.  
“Can we order pizza tonight? I don’t think either of us have much energy to cook,” she suggested.  
“Pizza sounds perfect.”


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Cora Ardmore

The next morning, I awoke alone. It was likely Kylo was already up and making breakfast. Changing into the black silk robe that had been left out, I then headed downstairs. As I had guessed he was at the kitchen island preparing breakfast, which consisted of fresh mixed berries and pastries. Coffee had brewed and was ready to pour.  
“Morning,” Kylo greeted.  
“Morning. Are you always going to be up before me?” I asked.  
“Just because you’re here doesn’t mean my routine stops. I work out at six and then make a start on breakfast at half seven.”

That I should have expected. Maybe I was getting too comfortable in this relationship, maybe because this was the most ‘affection’ I’d gotten in over a year, I was becoming a little complacent to his behaviour. Yesterday he’d been nice, and yet this morning he was seeming a little self-centred already. I shouldn’t be getting too comfortable, anyway. This arrangement could end at any time for any reason. There was no romance or love between us, this was just sex.

“Okay, so what’s the plan for today?” I asked.  
“You missed your first grooming session. And I feel unless I take you myself you won’t go. So, you’re getting the works done, maybe a little shopping if we have the time and then dinner.”  
“I really don’t need to have women pulling at my hair and face all day.”  
“Your hairs getting a little dry, split ends are appearing too.”  
Scoffing, I shot him an unimpressed look. When he wasn’t looking, I glanced down at a handful of hair. Okay, maybe I was getting some split ends. But he didn’t have to be an asshole about it.

We sat down and ate breakfast. I suppose I didn’t have much of a choice, he’d drag me if he had too. It’s not that I didn’t care about how I looked; I just didn’t care as much as some people did. Once breakfast was finished, I loaded the dishwasher and headed upstairs to get dressed. Kylo showered before changing into clean clothes.  
“Uhm, before we go, just a quick question. What do we do if someone sees us together?” I asked.  
“They won’t, it’s not like we’re going to Rodeo Drive. Besides, just because we’re seen out together doesn’t mean anything. You of all people should know better than to listen to gossip magazines.”

Even if he was right, that comment still bothered me. I did know better, but still knew we needed to keep this quiet. It was bad enough that Poe knew we couldn’t let anyone else know. We left the house and Kylo drove us to a quiet street, parking outside a large salon. Begrudgingly, I followed him inside. Inside, the place was completely white, white walls, floors, ceilings, furniture. Kylo gave my name at the reception desk and I was then led deeper into the salon. A middle-aged woman, with blue eyes and long brown hair tied up high on her head greeted both of us. Her and Kylo seemed to know each other, meaning he was indeed a regular.

“So, I’m guessing you’ve brought this lovely lady in for the works?” She asked.  
“Everything but waxing, Claire,” he responded.  
Thank God I’d dodged that bullet.  
“And are we going for a certain hairstyle?” Claire asked.  
Before I had the chance to speak, Kylo spoke for me.  
“Just a trim, maybe put some waves in there too,” he instructed.

Meeting his gaze in the mirror, I glared at him. This was not the kind of treatment I would enjoy; this was not a treat or a pampering session. This was him exercising his control on me, moulding me into what he wanted. As Claire started on my hair, another woman started on my fingernails. Kylo vanished from my line of sight so he didn’t have to put up with me glaring at him. After an hour in the chair, the women finished on my hair and fingernails before moving on to my eyebrows and toenails. Having never received a pedicure in my life, it felt weird having someone pay this much attention to my feet.

Finally, after what felt like forever of being poked, prodded and pulled, I was released from the chair and taken over to a full-length mirror. I didn’t look awful, and the change wasn’t dramatic, but it’s more the fact Kylo had taken me here in the first place. It felt more like I’d been to a dog groomer and they were releasing me back to my owner. Kylo came over, Starbucks in hand, and smiled.  
“Perfect, thanks Claire. Great job as always,” he spoke.  
“No problem, Mr Ren,” Claire responded with a smile.

Kylo and I left the salon, Kylo having already paid when I had been in the chair.  
“Do you like it?” He asked.  
“Sure, I just don’t get why it’s needed.”  
“It’s something all my subs get done monthly. You’re not exempt from that. It’s a treat, something you need to get used to.”  
“I guess I’m just not used to this kind of treatment.”  
“Well, I’m not stopping there; we still have the rest of the day. Some shopping, lunch and then later I’m taking you out to dinner.”

“Is this all to make up for the pictures and video?” I asked.  
“You said I needed to make it up to you somehow.”  
Well, I suppose this was better than nothing. He had good intentions. Getting in the car, Kylo drove us to a quieter shopping complex. He took me in various expensive clothes stores but forced nothing on me unless it had caught my eye, which I appreciated. We stopped for lunch before we resumed looking around.

Later that evening, after changing into the short red, off the shoulder dress that he’d brought me during the time we weren’t talking, we headed out to a five-star Italian restaurant. We were led to an outside table. The outside area was beautiful, plenty of flowers, ivy and fairy lights to give it that romantic feel. This could have been considered a date. Kylo was wearing another black expensive suit, his tie the same shade of red as my dress.  
“Can I ask you something?” I asked.  
“You can ask me anything. Within reason.”  
“How many subs have you had?”  
“Before you, there’s been five.”

My eyes widened a little, I hadn’t expected so many. We’d never spoken about his sexual history before, and I had started to become curious.  
“And how long did they last? On average,” I continued.  
“Why? You’re not thinking of running already, are you?” He laughed, sipping his red wine.  
“No. You’ve just never told me about any of this stuff.”  
“I didn’t think you were that interested. Or you just didn’t want to know. Roughly subs last a year or two. Most of the time they leave.”

“Most of the time?”  
“There was one whose needs I couldn’t fulfil.”  
I frowned, “that doesn’t sound like you.”  
“She wanted to further our relationship, but I wasn’t looking for anything romantic,” he explained.  
“So how did you get into all this stuff?”  
“I was a submissive originally.”

I almost choked on my drink at his confession. Kylo Ren used to be a submissive? It just didn’t seem believable, that he’d once been in my position. Kylo laughed at my reaction.  
“I know, it seems unbelievable. But I was owned by a dominatrix called Phasma. She specializes in pain, play and humiliation. She even owns her own club.”  
“A sex club?”  
“More a BDSM club. They host parties once a month. She’s one of the best in the business.”  
This was a lot of information to take in at once. I couldn’t help but feel a tad jealous of Phasma. It was obvious he thought very highly of her.

“Do you still go to these parties?” I asked.  
“Not every month, maybe once every three months.”  
“Would you ever take me?”  
“At the moment, no. I don’t think you’re ready for that yet.”  
That was a fair assumption to make. I didn’t think I was ready for that yet either. Maybe later into this arrangement I would be ready. We ate and continued the conversation.

“So how long were you Phasma’s sub?” I asked.  
“At least five years.”  
“So, the two of you must have gotten pretty close?”  
“Yeah, we’re still good friends. Why does that bother you?”  
“No, of course not,” I lied, “I guess I’m still just shocked that was something you used to do.”  
That last part was true, at least. It seemed unbelievable that he used to let a woman hurt him and humiliate him when he was so controlling.

“How would you feel about some more role play tomorrow?” He asked, changing the subject.  
“What did you have in mind?”  
“Well, as much as I’d like to fuck you in my office at work that would be impossible considering our circumstances. Luckily, I have an office at home.”  
“So, you want a sexy secretary?”  
“Something like that.”  
“Any rules you’d like to set now, sir?”

Kylo smiled, “no panties in my office and I expect effort put in if you want my attention, especially when there’s other staff desperate for me,” he teased.  
“I’ll bear that in mind, sir.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for how long this took me to get out

Chapter 12

Kylo Ren

The next morning, I went through my usual routine. Workout, shower, breakfast. After breakfast I changed into a suit and prepared my office whilst Cora got ready. Sitting down, I checked the drawer for duct tape. Whilst my laptop started up, I removed my jacket and rolled up my sleeves. As I waited for Cora, I checked my emails. There was one from Snoke, one from Tarkin, and at least five from Hux. All of Hux’s were subjected as URGENT. Although I doubted, they were.

Checking the first three I decided they weren’t urgent, Hux was just impatient. And he could wait just a little longer. I responded to Snoke and skimmed over Tarkins email informing me of a meeting Monday. I put the details in my phone. A soft knock at the door. She was ready.  
“Come in,” I called.  
The door opened and Cora stepped inside, dressed in a white blouse that was unbuttoned enough to show her cleavage, a short black pencil skirt, stockings and heels. Her hair was tied back, and she’d applied some makeup.

“You wanted to see me, sir?” She asked, playing along.  
“I did. Come here, there're some things we need to discuss.”  
“I’m not in any trouble, am I, sir?”  
“That depends. Did you remember my office rule?”  
Coras eyes went wide, meaning she’d clearly forgotten. She cursed under her breath.  
“I’m sorry, sir. It won’t happen again, I promise,” she apologized.

“I want to make sure you won’t forget again. Undress and then I want you over my knee,” I tutted, beckoning her over.  
Biting her lip, her hands worked the buttons on her blouse. Underneath was a forest green bra, adorned with black lace. Continuing downwards, she unzipped her skirt from the back and pulled it off. She kicked her heels off and removed the underwear and stockings before making her way over to me.

Untucking my chair, I helped her over my knee. After getting herself comfortable I brought my hand down hard, the slapping sound filling the room. Cora whined, her back arching a little. Perhaps she was starting to like punishments. Good. I brought my hand down again on the other cheek. We continued this until we reached ten.  
“What do you need to remember next time, Kitten?” I asked.  
“No panties in your office, sir.”

I allowed her off my lap, her ass red with my handprints. Opening my desk drawer, I produced the roll of duct tape and her collar, which I put around her neck. Cora didn’t seem too pleased to see the collar.   
“Wrists together behind your back, please Kitten,” I instructed.  
Cora did as she was told, and I wrapped the duct tape around them at least three times before cutting it with scissors. Standing up, I kissed at her neck.  
“Can I trust you to be quiet, Kitten?” I asked.  
“Yes, sir.”  
“Hmmm, I thought I could trust you to remember no panties in here, but it seems I was wrong about that. I’d hate to be wrong about this too.”

Cutting another bit of tape off, I then covered her mouth with it. Cora frowned and made a muffled sound of protest.  
“Careful Kitten. Keep looking at me like that and I’ll find another way to punish you,” I warned.  
Her face softened, and I kissed across her neck again to distract her further. She wouldn’t be complaining once I was done with her, that was for sure. Sitting back down in my chair, I unbuckled my belt and freed my hard cock from the confines of my clothes. Grabbing her wrists, I pulled her back and helped her manoeuvre to sit comfortably on my lap. I used my thighs to hold her legs open whilst my cock teased her wetness.

It was a shame like this she couldn’t beg for it, although it meant I could tease her as much as I wanted too. She’d forgotten to remove her panties after all, so it would be another fitting punishment. Cora whimpered and whined as I continued to coat my cock in her slick, her hips bucking for more. Wrapping an arm around her waist to still her movements, I sucked purple marks into her neck.  
“Such a shame you can’t tell me what you want Kitten, otherwise I’d have given it to you by now,” I taunted.  
Cora’s breathing was ragged, her chest heaving as she continued to whimper for more. The more build up, the better the orgasm would be. For both of us.

A few times I took the teasing to a higher level by pressing the head of my cock against her entrance as if I would then push the rest inside. Eventually Cora was practically crying for my cock, I could tell from the soft sniffles and shudders. Having pushed her to her limit, I finally gave her what she wanted, slipping into her with ease. Coras head fell back on my shoulder as she moaned loud and muffled. Her legs were hooked over mine and I held her legs open as I started a fast pace.

Wrapping my free hand around her neck, I kissed across her cheek to her ear.  
“Your mine. My personal fuck toy to do whatever I want with,” I growled in her ear.  
Another muffled sound came from her as I continued the pace. Maybe the next step for us to take was suspension, having her bound, helpless and completely at my mercy. Much like she was now. But her body would look so beautiful in red rope, suspended from the ceiling.   
“This is how you belong, Kitten. Collared, bound and gagged and filled with my cock,” I continued. 

With all the teasing Cora was already close, her walls starting to clench around my cock. Releasing my grip on her neck, I reached down and circled her clit with my fingers. Cora arched against me, her thighs shaking as she hurtled towards her orgasm. Quickly she tumbled over the edge, her screams muffled by the tape. Unable to hold out any longer I reached my own climax, groaning into her neck. Her screams had turned to soft whimpers and heavy breaths as she sagged against me. Carefully, I pulled the tape off her mouth, but we weren’t quite finished yet. 

As Cora regained her strength, she attempted to get off my lap, but I held her in place with the arm still around her waist.  
“Not yet, Kitten. I want you to keep my cock warm whilst I respond to a few emails,” I smirked.   
With only a sigh to signify her annoyance Cora remained where she was on my lap. Kissing her cheek with a triumphant smile I responded to Armitage’s email so that he wouldn’t continue to bother me for the rest of the weekend. The longer I took the more annoyed Cora was becoming.   
“Patience Kitten, once I’m finished maybe I’ll fuck you again.”


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Cora Ardmore

Sat at my desk, I glanced at the small clock in the bottom right corner of my laptop screen. Time seemed to be dragging today, or maybe this article was becoming more and more difficult to write. Some days I wish they’d just write themselves. Taking a deep breath, I pushed myself away from my desk a little and rubbed my eyes. Maybe I just needed a small break, some coffee and maybe a sneaky slice of birthday cake. Rey had turned twenty-five over the weekend, so we’d surprised her with a cake this morning.

Before I had the chance to get up from my desk, my phone vibrated continuously on my desk. Incoming call from Kylo Ren. Rolling my eyes with a soft smile, I pressed the answer button and held it to my ear.  
“I’m at work,” I answered.  
“I know. But I know because you’re a such a good valued member of staff you wouldn’t answer my texts, so this was the next best thing.”  
He was mostly right.  
“I want you to take Friday off and come over to mine earlier,” Kylo spoke as if the request was harmless.

I couldn’t help but scoff. What kind of fucking nerve did he have? There was no way I was taking a day off work and dropping everything for him. The deadline for these articles was Friday, and right now I needed all the time I could get my hands on.  
“Kylo, I can’t. I have articles that have to be ready for Friday,” I explained.  
“I’m not taking no for an answer, Kitten.”  
I rolled my eyes again. I hated how he thought if he used my pet name, I’d just drop my panties for him. Literally. He didn’t have as much control over me as he would like. And we’d agreed that this relationship would not interfere with our work lives. And here he was going against that because he was too greedy and had no self-control.

Any other time I might have been flattered, but not today.  
“Kylo, when that collar isn’t around my neck you don’t own me, and I don’t have to answer to you. Remember?” I spoke, an obvious edge to my voice.  
“Well, I’ll have to change that, won’t I?”  
Without saying goodbye, he hung up. Whilst I felt slightly triumphant to have resisted him, I couldn’t help but also feel slight dread for Friday evening. There was no doubt he’d punish me for being defiant.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Friday morning, I entered my office ready to put the finishing touches to my article. However, there was a long slim navy-blue box on my desk. A necklace gift box. There was even a bow on it. There was no doubt this was from Kylo. And he’d likely paid someone at the front desk to make sure this got to me. Sitting down, I pushed it aside and figured it would be best to ignore it until I had reread my article. Booting up my laptop, I opened the document and read over the first paragraph, making a few tweaks here and there. Glancing over at the box, my curiosity grew.

Ignoring it again, I turned my attention back to the screen. He’d brought me expensive gifts before, but never jewellery. Normally jewellery gifts were considered romantic. Was that was this was? It didn’t matter how many I reread the next sentence, my focus was gone, and my curiosity had gotten the better of me. Grabbing the box, I pulled the lid off, looking inside. It was a necklace, but it certainly wasn’t a romantic gesture. On a thin, dainty silver chain was a small silver padlock charm. A more subtle, public suitable collar. Another way of telling me I was his. There was no way I was wearing it. But I could at least try it on.

Fastening the chain around my neck, I used my pocket mirror to see how it looked. It would have looked good had I not known the meaning behind it. Before I had a chance to take it off Poe entered my office. Shoving the necklace inside my blouse before he could see it, I then snatched the box off my desk and shoved it in a drawer.  
“You really need to learn how to knock,” I said matter-of-factly.  
“Why? What are you hiding?”  
The smirk on his face told me he was teasing. But internally I was still panicking. Chewing my lip, I waited for him to explain why he was here.  
“Theres an issue with the printers. So we need to look over everything now. Someone should be in to fix them in the afternoon, but we’re definitely working against the clock now,” Poe explained.

“Fuck. Okay, grab a chair and you can read my article for me. Another set of eyes might make me feel better about it.”  
Poe sat next to me and focused his attention on the laptop screen, his brow furrowing a little in concentration. Eventually he finished and shrugged.  
“Whats wrong with it?” He asked.  
“I don’t know, I just wasn’t feeling it.”  
“Its fine.”  
It was becoming clearer that Poe hadn’t seen the box or necklace, or otherwise he would have said something by now. Thank god.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later, I finally made it to Kylo’s only half an hour later than usual. Kicking off my heels at the door, I dumped my weekend bag there too. All I wanted to do was collapse on his couch with some expensive wine and maybe some chocolates. It had been a struggle, but we’d managed to get this issue printed on time, barely. Kylo greeted me in the hall, taking my bag for me.  
“Bad day?” He asked.  
“Yeah, so I would appreciate it if tonight you’d cut me some slack.”  
Kylo’s soft expression hardened, and he raised a brow at me, “I was going to, but if you talk to me like that, I’ll reconsider.”

With the day I’d had I was not in the mood for this and I made that very clear, “whatever Kylo. Punish me if it makes you feel better, I don’t really care.”  
I moved to sidestep him, but he blocked me once more. The expression on his face said that I was in trouble. But I was still too annoyed to care.  
“Undress yourself. Now,” he ordered; his voice low in a warning tone.  
“No.”  
“Undress!” Kylo roared.  
In that moment I knew not to push anymore, my anger fading at his outburst. He’d never even raised his voice at me, let alone shouted at me. His rage was palpable, and I broke his gaze, biting my lip.

Unbuttoning my blouse, I pulled it off and dropped it on the floor. Next came off my skirt and tights before I had the courage to look at him. The look on his face told me this wasn’t good enough, he wanted everything off. Swallowing thickly, I removed my bra and panties and waited for my punishment. Dropping my bag, he then approached me in two strides. For once, this closeness made me feel uncomfortable and vulnerable. If I’d thought his punishments before had been bad, I had a feeling this was going to be worse. Pinching my chin between my thumb and forefinger, he tilted my chin so that I would look at him.

“You don’t _ever_ speak to me like that again. I don’t care if you’ve had a shit day, you don’t take it out on me. Am I understood?” He asked.  
“Yes, sir.”  
“Good.”  
His fingers travelled down my neck, and a soft smirk spread across his face. The small padlock pendant rested in his palm. I’d completely forgotten I was still wearing it until now.  
“And you were so insistent that without a proper collar I didn’t own you. Yet you’ve worn this all day,” he spoke, “on your knees.”  
Kneeling before him, I held his gaze and waited for another instruction. I couldn’t be sure what he was going to do to me next.

Loosening his belt and jeans, Kylo pulled his half hard cock out. Looks like my big mouth was the focus of this punishment. As it was most of the time. Kylo stroked himself until he was fully hard. Watching him touch himself over me had my mouth watering, but I didn’t dare move no matter how much I wanted to take him in my mouth. Kylo teased the both of us by running the head of his cock across my lips.  
“Tell me what you like about my cock, Kitten?” He asked.  
My mouth hung open a little at the question, my cheeks turning red. Dirty talk was still something I wasn’t confident with, and he knew it. Lowering my gaze, I searched my brain for the right words.

“I…I like how you use it…on me, sir,” I answered.  
He continued to slowly stroke his cock, inches from my face, looking down at me with a soft smirk.  
“Come on Kitten, I know you can do better than that. Your normally so _descriptive_ in your articles,” Kylo taunted.  
Clenching my jaw at his words, I made sure to keep my glare to his feet so he couldn’t see it. Now he was using my work against me, to get a reaction out of me. After all that had been the reason, I’d denied his request to take Friday off. Running out of patience, Kylo grabbed a fistful of my hair and pulled back hard. Gasping from the sting, I met his gaze once more.

“I like how it feels inside of me,” I answered quickly, “I like how thick it is that every time you first put it in there’s a slight stretch. I like that you don’t have to work too hard to fuck me deep because your cock’s just so long.”  
His smile grew at my words, the head of his cock inches from my open mouth. Daringly, I licked the bead of pre-cum from the tip. He inhaled sharply, his cock twitching at the attention.  
“Keep going, Kitten,” he encouraged.  
My cheeks were still burning, but I continued to praise and worship his cock with my words. Leaning forward, I kissed the head gently before trailing kisses down the shaft.

“I like how it tastes,” I trailed my tongue back up the shaft to the head, “and how sensitive the head of your cock is.”  
As if to prove my point, I swirled my tongue around the head catching another drop of pre-cum. His cock twitched again whilst he loosened his grip on my hair.  
“And the best thing about your cock, is that nothing can compare to it. No toy that you use on me will ever make me feel as good as your cock does,” I continued.  
Once I finished my sentence, I took him in my mouth, moaning softly. Hopefully, I’d done enough to bargain my way out of further punishment. Kylo groaned, the sound low and guttural as he gently fucked my mouth.

“You're lucky Kitten. I was considering cumming all over your face and not touching you for the rest of the night. But it seems that mouth of yours can get you in and out of trouble.” Kylo explained.  
Looking up at him through my lashes, I took him all the way down for a few seconds before coming back up for air. His pupils had dilatated so much that his eyes almost looked black. Pulling me to my feet, my chest pressed against his as held me close.  
“Bedroom, now. I need to mark-up what’s mine.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is finally a plot

Chapter 14

Kylo Ren

Another few months seemed to fly by, and soon enough my arrangement with Cora had been going on for an entire year. I’d played the long game to ensure her trust. Now felt like the best time to tell her and get her on board. I couldn’t hold the plan off forever, even if I was enjoying her company at the weekends. That morning I woke her with breakfast in bed, pancakes with honey and blueberries. Cora stirred as I kissed her cheek before opening her eyes. A soft smile spread across her face before she sat up. Spotting the breakfast tray, her smile grew further.  
“Whats the occasion? You’re not normally this sweet in the morning?” She asked.  
“Well, we did recently hit our one-year milestone. I feel that’s reason to celebrate.”  
“Happy one-year anniversary of us fucking each other?”

Cora laughs at her own joke before taking a sip of the orange juice. I can’t help but laugh at the joke too, sitting down beside her on the bed. We share the pancakes, making small talk as we eat. Once we finished, I put the tray aside.  
“I know we agreed to not get our jobs involved in this. But I can’t do that anymore,” I started.  
Cora hung on my every word. There was what seemed a glimmer of hope in her eyes. Hope for what though, I had no idea.  
“I can’t keep quiet about this anymore; I have to tell someone Cora and I figured you were the best person to tell. I think the CEO at my company is doing some illegal things on the side…things that could threaten the safety of this country,” I explained.

There was a moment where Cora looked disappointed, but she quickly looked at me with interest. Her journalist instinct had kicked in.  
“And your telling me this with what intention exactly?” Cora asked.  
“You’re a journalist. Even if I can’t stand the publication, I figured the best way for me to go public about this would be under the cover of your anonymous source.”  
Cora nodded and got out of bed, throwing on some clean panties and a robe. Taking a seat, she leant forward to rest her elbows on her knee and her chin on her fist.  
“How bad is it?” She asked, “Is he dealing with terrorists?”  
“Bear in mind, I don’t have current proof for this, so you’ll have to take my word for it. But yes, I believe he’s selling weapons to terrorist groups.”

Taking a deep breath, Cora was quickly on her feet, pacing as if she needed time to think.  
“Anything else?” She asked.  
“Bribery, embezzlement. Likely murder, torture and god knows what else.”  
“How long have you known?”  
“About three years.”  
She stopped mid-stride and turned to face me; her eyes wide in anger. This was new for her. She’d been pissed off with me before, sure, but I’d never seen such rage in her eyes.  
“Why now? You’ve protected a diabolical human being for all these years. Why say something now? Has your fucking conscience finally made a reappearance?” She snapped.

I swallowed my need to reprimand her on her tone. I knew it wouldn’t do me any favours right now.  
“Cora, I’m risking a lot simply telling you this now. If he finds out that I’ve told you, he’ll kill both of us,” I replied.  
“So you kept quiet out of fear? So your balls have also reappeared?”  
“Are you going to take the story or not?”  
“Oh, you bet I am. But I’m still pissed off you conformed for so long, even whilst we were…” she trailed off.  
“I already told you, getting you involved now puts you at risk. I care enough about you to not want you getting hurt because of me.”

Cora paused at this, her expression softening. Her rage had gone from boiling to a simmer. Her shoulders slumped and her fists unclenched.  
“Well, it’s safe to say you will remain an anonymous source. And interviews remain between us,” Cora explained.  
Good, that’s what I had wanted to hear.  
“But before I even start writing this, I need evidence. Proof that this is all legit and you’re not leading me on some wild goose chase,” she continued.  
That was fair. She’d probably had plenty of people waste her time in the past.  
“I can get it for you by next weekend,” I declared.

I had no idea how I was going to get it, but I’d find a way.  
“Are there any of other of your work colleagues that are involved?” She asked.  
“You mean with Snoke or with me?”  
Her eyebrow quirked in interest, “with you?”  
“I’m not the only concerned with Snokes actions. Armitage Hux is also on board to take him down. And my assistant Dopheld Mitaka.”  
Smirking, “does everyone you work with have stupid names?”  
“Well…now that you mention it. Snoke has allies within the company. Men that were there since the beginning. Orson Krennic and Wilhuff Tarkin. I know they also both have ridiculous names.”

“Would Armitage be up for interviewing? Of course he would also remain completely anonymous,” Cora asked, sitting back down.  
“I can ask him. I’m sure it wouldn’t be too much of an issue.”  
“Okay. Don’t email me anything, or text me anything. All the evidence needs to be physical, to lessen the risk of Snoke finding out. It would probably be wise you get a burner phone and start contacting me using that from now on too.”  
The way she said this made it sound so casual, like this was just protocol for her. Maybe she had done something like this before. But never on this scale. The Resistance had never done an issue on such a massive story. They normally wrote about things like Black Lives Matter, Global Warming, America’s healthcare system (or lack thereof). A story like this would fly off the shelves that they’d need reprints within the same month.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Entering the office Monday morning, I sent a text to Armitage, asking him to meet me in my office at 10am. Mitaka was already finding me the inventory folders for me to look over for evidence. With this being the headquarters and main warehouse for production, that meant we had every single weapon counted and document as well as every single bullet. If anything was missing, I’d pick up on it. Going through my work emails helped pass the time whilst I waited. There was a soft knock at the door before Armitage entered my office without me having to call him in. He had a habit of doing that.  
“I assume its important Ren, otherwise you would have sent me an email,” Armitage spoke, taking a seat opposite me.

“We’re moving forward with the operation.”  
This had Armitage interested, a soft smirk at the corners of his lips.  
“You found a suitable candidate? It’s about time. If you’d left it any longer who knows what state, we’d be in.”  
“She would like to interview you if you’re up for that.”  
“I assume you’ve already discussed confidentiality with her.”  
I nodded, “she knows the risks. She’d like to know what you know. Get some background information, that sort of thing.”  
“I can do that. Is there a number I can call her on to arrange it?”

Whilst I trusted Armitage with this, I didn’t trust him completely with Cora.  
“I will arrange it. Her weekends are usually fully booked,” I said firmly.  
Armitage smirked knowingly, “Fully booked because of you, I presume? Do you not trust me with her, Ren? Getting a little territorial?”  
“I have the right too after what happened with my last sub.”  
“You shouldn’t have left her unattended for so long. Besides, she told me she was up for both of us. You were the one who was being a prude about it.”  
The look I gave him quickly made him drop the subject with a small chuckle. He knew how easy it was to rile me up.

Armitage chuckled, “Anyway, back to the matter at hand. I can fit her in next Saturday afternoon, around two. Would that fit with your schedule?”  
“Two would be fine. You can do it at my place where I can keep an eye on you.”  
“I’ll text you before I leave, just in case I’m running a bit behind.”  
There was another knock at the door, three confident knocks before Mitaka poked his head in the room.  
“I’m not interrupting, am I?” He asked.  
“Not at all, we’re just about finished here, and I need to get back to work,” Armitage answered for me, rising from his seat.

Mitaka stepped further into the room before Armitage left, closing the door behind him. Mitaka was carrying last year’s very thick inventory folder.  
“I don’t mind splitting it fifty fifty with you, sir. It would make things quicker,” Mitaka offered.  
“I appreciate that, thanks.”  
Putting the file on the desk, he then opened it and grabbed a handful before pushing over the rest.  
“If you find anything, scan it and print it. Then highlight the copy,” I instructed.  
Mitaka nodded his understanding and got himself comfortable in a chair, looking through the first page.

The pages were split into four columns. The first listed various firearms in alphabetical order. The second listed how many were made, the third listed how many were sold, and the fourth listed how many were left in our warehouses. I’d likely need a list of the companies that the firearms were sold too once I’d gone through this stack. There were probably inconsistences on that list as well. Companies that didn’t exist or the total number of units sold didn’t match the inventories total.

Mitaka and I finished up around 3pm with a reasonable large pile of copies to further investigate. After a late lunch break, Mitaka returned the inventory file and came back with another file that listed all the companies we had sold to last year. Thankfully, that wasn’t as thick. Mitaka read out the names whilst I did a quick google search. After the first three pages, we finally found a company that didn’t exist. Prearm. After making a note of it in my notebook, we kept going. Five others ‘companies’ were listed. As well as any individuals’ names. To me, selling firearms to one person was definitely a red flag.

Now that we were finished, I gathered my evidence and sent a text to Cora on my new burner phone. Her number was the only number logged into the phone and even then, I wasn’t stupid enough to give it a contact name.  
 _I have evidence._  
After three minutes, the phone dinged.  
 _Good. I’ll be over tonight to look at it if you don’t mind. I’ll pick up dinner on the way if you want._  
I figured once this started, we’d be seeing a lot more of each other. Hopefully, this visit wasn’t all business. Quickly, I typed out a response.  
 _And will you be staying over?_

Three dots appeared as she wrote her own response.  
 _Would you like me too?_  
Smirking softly, I replied.  
 _I would. As for dinner, how does Chinese sound?_  
 _Perfect. I’ll have to go back to my place first to pack a bag. But I’ll text you once I’ve left._  
Normally, if a sub had suggested staying over in the week, I would have turned it down immediately. But Cora was special. Maybe we’d need to rethink our rules for the future.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Cora Ardmore

Kylo had set up a meeting between Armitage Hux and I. He was due to arrive around two, and I had my questions already prepared. The buzzer went off and Kylo answered the door. As I heard them talking in the hallway, I pressed the record button on my phone not wanting to miss a single word. Even as I waited in the living room on the couch. Hearing their footsteps approach, I got to my feet, ready to greet Armitage. I’d done a quick Google search on him already. The two of them entered the living room, Armitage dressed in a more casual suit. His red hair wasn’t gelled back like in the pictures I’d seen of him.

Offering my hand, he took it giving a firm handshake. Meeting his sea green gaze, I offered a kind smile.  
“Thank you for agreeing to meeting with me Armitage, I really appreciate it,” I greeted.  
“How could I say no to a woman of your talents?” He responded flirtatiously.  
Kylo cleared his throat as if reminding Armitage he was still in the room. Obviously Kylo didn’t completely trust Armitage due to the look he gave him. Armitage ignored it and made himself comfortable on the couch. There was a sense of arrogance around him, one that I felt would quickly get annoying.

“I’ll be in my office if you need me,” Kylo directed that at me.  
Nodding, I smiled as if to say I could handle it. I’d dealt with plenty of men like Armitage as a journalist, and I could deal with them plenty more times. Kylo left us to it. Whilst this wasn’t my home, I always like to be as welcoming and accommodating as I could to any interviewee.  
“Can I get you anything before we start? Some water or coffee?” I asked.  
“Tea, black. Please.”  
Making my way to the kitchen, I made a start on the tea. I remembered once that Rose had told me the way people took their tea, reflected their personalities. And black tea was bitter.

Once I’d added milk and sugar to my cup, I headed back to the living room. Taking my seat on the couch, I took a sip of my tea and was ready to start.  
“So you’re the head of the missiles and fire control?” I asked.  
“Correct.”  
“And when did you join the company?”  
“Around 2005.”  
“You’ve worked there for fourteen years? That’s quite the commitment.”  
Armitage smiled softly and sipped his tea, “I’m quite ambitious.”

“Did you always work in your department or were you a part of a different one to begin with?” I questioned.  
“I started as an intern at the recommendation of my father. After a year, I was determined to be more than someone who delivers coffee and sorts the mail. And manufacturing doesn’t interest me. I worked in accounting, HR, investing before I finally got through to the main sectors,” he explained.  
This could seemingly work in our favour. Armitage had worked in plenty of departments meaning if need be, he could pull some strings and get any information we desired. Tucking a loose strand of hair behind my ear, I continued the interview.  
“And you took over from your father in 2015 after…” I trailed off, not really wanting to bring it up, but I had to get the facts.  
“After he fell down the stairs and broke his neck. Yes,” he finished the sentence for me oh so casually.

“I’m sorry, that must have been a hard time for you.”  
“Not at all.”  
Judging by Armitage’s tone, it was clear they hadn’t gotten along. And it wasn’t my place to invade on that subject. Armitage and I went back and forth for the next hour. He answered most of the questions I had honestly and thankfully his answers weren’t one worded. At base level this was a casual interview, as if I were writing a biopic piece on Armitage. Mainly so if it fell into the wrong hands it wouldn’t look too suspicious.

I reached for my phone and stopped It recording. I’d review the audio later. Armitage’s gaze fell to my neck, a soft smirk at the corner of his lips.  
“So how long has Ren been eyeing you up for this position?” He asked.  
“I’m sorry?” I responded.  
“It’s quite clear this is more than a professional relationship.”  
That’s when I remembered the hickeys on my neck that Kylo had left only hours before Armitage was due to arrive. Quickly, I covered them with my hair once more.

“Is he paying you for this?” Armitage asked.  
“I’m sorry I didn’t realize my relationship with Kylo was up for discussion.”  
“Ah, so he doesn’t pay you in cash. He pays you in other ways. I must say I’m quite disappointed I would have thought a woman like you would have known better around a man like that. And if he’s not paying you and makes you a slut, not a whore.”  
I scoffed, completely taken aback by this sudden change of tone. I wasn’t sure quite what I had done to deserve this from him. But I sure was pissed off.

“I am neither of those things, thank you. And it is certainly not your place to comment on mine and Kylo’s relationship.” I said firmly, still trying to keep a professional tone.  
“You have my number If you ever get bored of him. Or when his lack of personality starts to get on your nerves.”  
“Lack of personality is better than being an insufferable asshole. And your arrogance is astounding. I think it’s time you left Armitage.”  
Armitage agreed, getting to his feet and straightening his jacket. I wanted to wipe that cocky little smirk off his face as he walked to the door.

As I held the door open, I didn’t thank him for his time. I waited until he was outside of the house before slamming the door in his face. In the future, I would not be dealing with him if he continued to be such an arrogant prick. Kylo stood in the doorway of the living room.  
“Did you get everything you needed?” He asked.  
“You could have pre warned me.”  
“I figured it best you find out for yourself first-hand.”

“He commented on our relationship and called me a slut.”  
Kylo seemed unimpressed, but not surprised by this revelation. “I’ll have a word with him when I see him next. Are you alright?”  
“Fine, just pissed off. Don’t think I’ve ever had an interviewee that was so rude.”  
“Well, don’t let it put a damper on the rest of our weekend. Or do I need to make you forget about your encounter with him?” He added the last bit suggestively.

“You know I’m not gonna say no, but tomorrow I want to interview you.”  
“Sure.”  
Kylo approached and put his hands on my shoulders. His touch was warm and comforting. He pressed his lips to mine in a firm and possessive kiss. A kiss that would make me forget about my encounter with Armitage Hux.  
“Where do you want me to fuck you, Kitten?” He asked.  
“I don’t know is there anywhere that you haven’t fucked me in your house yet?”  
He chuckled, his lips against my neck, “I’m sure we can find somewhere.”


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Kylo Ren

After breakfast the next morning, Cora and I got comfortable in the bedroom. She didn’t want it to feel too much like an interview, more like a conversation. Sitting together on the bed with some coffee and snacks, she opened an app on her phone and hit a button. Placing the phone on the bed, she met my gaze with a soft smile.  
“Where do you want me to start?” I asked.  
“When and how you met Snoke.”  
Thinking about it, I knew this has been coming. I knew I’d have to tell her about my past, but there was one big thing I could skip.

“When I turned eighteen, I left home. My parents and I didn’t get along, so I wanted to get out as soon as I could. I couch surfed for a little while before a friend suggested I join the marines. I served for four years before I met Snoke. He was the arms supplier and one day it was my job to go with my sergeant to pick up supplies. He’d served in the military before. People spoke of him like a war hero, so when he spoke to me, I listened. He said he saw potential in me and that he could offer me a better job. One that was safer, gave me more money and would still ensure I was protecting the country,” I started.

Cora listened intently, hanging on every word without an ounce of judgement on her face. This surprised me, I thought she would have at least asked some questions by now. Maybe she was saving them all till the end.  
“After serving four years as a lance corporal and not progressing to higher ranks even though it had been promised to me, I saw the opportunity and took it. Within the week, I handed in my notice and called Snoke. He set me up in a shitty little apartment before I started my job. My first real home that was mine to do whatever the fuck I wanted with. It was like Snoke became my father figure, helped me when I needed it,” I continued.

“He didn’t have to do any of the things he did for me, he didn’t have to spend so much money on me, but he did. Because he saw something in me and for the first time in my life, I saw that something too. I trained under him for five years until he decided I was ready for my own office, that I would lead the security team. That ranges from home security, business, cyber and the country.”  
Cora looked at me sympathetically and laced her fingers with mine, pressing a kiss to the back of my hand.

“It sounds like you two were really close,” she finally spoke.  
“Yeah. He still thinks we are, but I can’t sit back and let him do the things he’s doing anymore. That’s a part of my job, protecting this country, and if that means from him then so be it,” I replied.  
“That’s really admirable, Kylo. There are so many people that stay quiet about these kinds of things because of sentimental reasons or fear or their bribed. I’m glad your speaking up about this. Do you mind if I ask some questions?”  
“That’s why we’re doing this,” I teased.  
She smiled and shifted closer to me, kissing my cheek, “I know. I just wanted to make sure you were ready after telling me something so personal. So first question when you trained under him was there anything that seemed off?”

“Not at first. The first three years he kept me out of anything potentially illegal, probably to see if he could trust me. The first red flag was when I saw him bribing staff members. Ones in accounting who would see any anomalies in the books. Or some members in human resources when staff had threatened to speak against Tarkin.”  
“Why would they speak against Tarkin?”  
“He’s old school. Very old ways of thinking. Believes women are incapable of doing a man’s job, so if you notice in his department, the only female member of staff is his assistant. You’ll also notice it’s a lot of white men. He hired one black American in the past five years to avoid a racism scandal.”

Cora cringed as I told her this, “let me guess he’s homophobic too? The full package?” Cora asked.  
“Yeah. The member of staff was with him for a month before Tarkin fired him and made homophobic comments. Snoke paid the guy off to stop him complaining and taking it further. I could probably find him if you wanted, he’d probably have texts or emails from Snoke and Tarkins lawyer.”  
“That would be helpful, thanks. Any ex-employees numbers that you can get for me would help a lot, actually. It would cause a minor scandal, at least until we can get the big evidence. I’m just I’m thinking worst-case scenario, we’ll at least have something.”

I shook my head, “Cora, we need him taken down. If you were to write a small piece on this, it would make you his first target. He’d have you fired somehow, or you’d go missing. I’m not having something happen to you because of me.”  
“You understand with the big evidence you and I may have to do risky things to get it right? You can’t stop me then, Kylo.”  
“I know, but until then I can if you let me.”  
Her expression softened again, and she nodded in agreement, “I’m going to need to tell the rest of the team about this soon. That doesn’t mean you have to reveal your identity, I can still keep that a secret, but I won’t be able to do this stuff alone.”  
“I understand. But throughout this entire process you are the only person I will do this with.”

Cora thought about it for a moment and nodded, probably thinking it was because she was the only one I trusted with this. That was part of it. The other reason was if my mother started poking her nose in which would become likely I didn’t want to risk having to see her. Having finished up the interview, Cora pressed the recording button on her phone to stop it.  
“The next step will be chasing up that lead you found. And maybe you should consider getting closer to Snoke. If he trusts you like you say he does, he may proposition you with something we can use as evidence,” Cora explained.  
“I can do that. Am I gonna need to wear a wire at all for this stuff?”  
“You make it sound like some kind of spy film. I’m sure I can ask Finn to get hold of one for me if you feel it would be helpful.”

“Next thing you’ll be telling me hacks computers too.”  
Cora opened her mouth to say something, but then thought better of it. I raised my brow at her. There was no way she could leave me hanging like that.  
“He does, doesn’t he?” I asked.  
“He’s only done it once, and it benefited us majorly. If he hadn’t we have had to scrap month’s worth of work and criminals wouldn’t have been brought to justice,” Cora excused.  
“I’m not opposed to it if the occasion arises. We want the same thing in the end, and we’ll use whatever means illegal or not to get it.”  
She still looked somewhat bashful, avoiding my gaze a little, “Its just that my boss doesn’t know. We’d get in big trouble if she did.”

Smirking softly, I responded, “what she doesn’t know won’t hurt her,” leaning over I started to gently kiss her neck, “you can keep a secret can’t you Kitten?”  
There was a small hitch in her breath as she melted into my touch. She gave me a soft nod, her hands on my shoulders as I gently pushed her back against the pillows. Continuing to kiss her neck, I started trailing my lips further down her body until I was between her legs.  
“Didn’t you get enough breakfast?” Cora asked, peering down at me with a soft smirk.  
I shook my head, “not nearly enough.”


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Cora Ardmore

Now was the time I needed to tell Poe and get him on board as well as the rest of the team. I knew once Poe was backing me, the rest would follow. Heading to his office, I knocked on the glass and waited to be called in. The last time I’d let myself in, I’d caught him and Finn in a pretty heated make-out session. Hearing Poe call me in from the other side, I entered his office with a soft smile. Peering at me from over his glasses, he returned the smile.  
“You alright?” He asked.  
“I’m good. Wanted to run something by you.”  
“You have something for a future issue?”  
“Oh yeah. The issue of all issues. This will blow every other magazine that looks down their noses at us out of the water.”

Now I had his full attention, as he locked his computer screen and put down the papers he’d been reading over. Sitting opposite him, I crossed my legs and smoothed down my skirt.  
“What do you know about The First Order?” I asked.  
“They are America’s top supplier of weapons and ammo...which would be a cause for concern if they were doing anything illegal.”  
“I have an anonymous source, potentially three. The main source believes that the CEO and a small group of employees are selling weapons to terrorist groups. And bribery and embezzlement.”  
“And what proof do you have of that?”

Puling my pocket notebook from my jacket, I opened the marked page and slid it over to Poe.  
“My source got me a list of customers and also companies that supposedly don’t exist. I’m going to need the team to help me with this as there’s so much ground to cover,” I explained.  
Poe studied the list and mulled it over for a little bit.  
“For now, this is just a list. That could lead to dead ends. I’m not saying no, but for now I can’t have the whole team work on this. You know we’re gonna need more than this to go on. You’re sure your source isn’t messing you around?”

He had a point. But now I was just determined to prove him wrong, prove to him I had a real story. However, I knew for a fact Kylo was not messing me around, this was all real, this wasn’t some ploy to put the magazine in hot water or get a lawsuit.  
“I’m sure. But when I do find something, you’re going to be need to ready to work double time. This story will take months to gather everything for. We’re going to need other things for the issues before that,” I said matter-of-factly.  
“You’re really confident on this one, aren’t you?”  
“I am. Someone has to be. Maybe mention it to Finn and see what he says,” I suggested with a smirk.  
We both knew if Finn heard about a potentially good story, he wouldn’t let it go. A trait that really bothered Poe sometimes.

“You’d like that wouldn’t you?” Poe returned the smirk.  
Taking my notebook from him, I got up from his desk and headed to the door, “He is your better half.”  
Exiting Poe’s office, I headed down the hall. Passing the staff kitchen, I noticed Finn was inside making coffee. And he was alone. Backpedalling three steps, I stepped into the kitchen and leant against the counter.  
“Your timing is impeccable, Finn,” I commented.  
He smirked, “you struggling with an article too? Need that caffeine boost?”  
“I definitely need the caffeine boost. But I’m more struggling with a potential future story.”  
Finn looked at me with obvious interest, “got a lead on something?”

Showing Finn the same list I showed Poe, I then gave Finn the same speech. Finn listened intently, growing more and more interested by the second. I knew I had him on board and it would be a matter of time before the story spread around the office like wildfire.  
“You want me to call some of those numbers and see what I can find?” Finn asked.  
“Not sure, your boyfriend is under the impression I have a dead end.”  
“Well, you know I love nothing more than proving Poe wrong.”  
“Calling them outright might be fishy. I’m gonna try to convince my source to call them, so it seems less suspicious. But we can search public records for the names on the list. I was thinking of looking for any terrorist activity in the recent years.”

“That’s gonna be a lot of activity. Half the time nowadays, some white boy shooting up a school is considered a terrorist act.”  
“Well, it’s not like I have a deadline yet, so it will take as long as it takes. I’m gonna finish up this segment and then start my research.”  
“Let me know if you need a hand with research, though. Rey wants me to teach her photo shop, and I don’t have the patience for it today.”  
“I’m sure convincing Poe for me will get you out of it.”  
Finn poured three mugs of coffee, adding one sugar to his and at least three to the next mug which told me that one was for Poe. Adding two, I thanked Finn and headed back to my office.

Half an hour later, I had finished the segment and could finally focus on my research. Taking my burner phone from my drawer, I called Kylo’s number and waited for him to pick up.  
“Got something for me, Kitten?” He answered.  
“Depends. Where are you right now?”  
“My office. Lunch break. I can head outside if you need me too.”  
“No, it’s okay. Have you managed to get on board with Snoke yet?”  
“Not yet. I’m still debating how to go about it.”  
“Confront him with the evidence you’ve found. I know its risky, but he trusts you, right? If he didn’t, he wouldn’t have given you all this special treatment. You’re one of his most valuable assets, and he’d be a fool to not have you on board. He knows if he doesn’t take you on board then you’ll go to the cops, so what choice does he have?”

“Killing me on the fucking spot? I can’t just go in there and slap the folder on his desk.”  
“Kylo, you are the only person in that fucking company that he has treated like a son. He is not going to kill you. You need to act like you want in, like you want to better yourself and impress him. I know you can do it. You have to if you want the story.”  
Kylo sighed heavily as if to calm himself or psyche himself up, I couldn’t be sure which.  
“Fine. I’ll do it after lunch,” he gave in.  
“Call me when you get home tonight and let me know how it went, okay? In the meantime, I’m gonna start looking through any recent terrorist attacks. See if I can find something there.”  
“Okay.”  
“Kylo…” I caught myself before I said anything stupid, “be careful.”

He scoffed at the irony of that sentence, “sure. I’ll call you later.”  
He hung up, and I put the phone on my desk, just in case he called sooner. Sighing, I rubbed my eyes and made a sound of frustration. What the fuck was I thinking? I couldn’t just tell him that I loved him, especially not on the phone. But it was impossible to deny my feelings for him any longer. I knew I shouldn’t be letting my personal feelings for him be a motivation for me to do this story, but I couldn’t help it. The past year had had its red flags, sure, but most of the time things were good between us. Even if it was just a sexual relationship. It made sense for me to fall for him; he was the first man in years who had given me such attention and devotion. He’d brought out a confidence I didn’t know I’d had.

And any doubts I had about myself were usually ignorable when I was with him, especially when he looked at me or smiled at me. Most of the time I couldn’t wait for the working week to be over so that I could be with him. Any clothes or lingerie that I brought always had him in mind, whether he’d like it on me. I couldn’t be sure however if he reciprocated the feelings. Whilst he trusted me enough to tell me about Snoke and all the dirty little secrets The First Order had; he had never once set foot in my home. No matter how many times I invited him over with the offer of dinner and of course sex, he always refused. Maybe it was too personal, one of those stupid rules of his that he never went to a sub’s home. Or maybe it just made sense to spend time at his place because all the toys were at his place. Maybe once the story came out things would be different between us. Maybe I’d have the courage to tell him how I really felt.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Kylo Ren

I had half an hour before lunch break was over, half an hour to psyche myself up to confront Snoke. Cora was right. If I wanted this story to get out to the public, I needed to get Snoke to trust me more. But it wasn’t her ass on the line. If I went in accusing him, there was no doubt he would return in a hostile manner. I had to do this calmly, as if I’d come across the anomalies and was making him aware of them. With my appetite gone, I replaced the lid on my takeout and pushed it away from me. Picking up my notebook, I decided to get this over and done with now instead of waiting around where I would only freak myself more. Exiting my office, I headed to the lift and took two floors up. Of course, Snoke had the entire top floor to himself. Whereas Armitage and I had to share.

The lift dinged, the metal doors sliding open to reveal the plush waiting area. His assistant, Martha, sat at her desk and gave a soft frown. I didn’t have a fucking appointment.  
“Mr Ren, there’s nothing here in his schedule that says you’d be visiting,” she said with a false politeness.  
“Surprise visit. Something really important I need to tell him.”  
“Well, he’s currently with Mr Tarkin and Mr Krennic until one pm. Your welcome to take a seat and wait. He may have five minutes to spare between meetings, but you really should have called ahead.”  
“I’ll bear it in mind for the future,” I gave her a fake smile before taking a seat.  
I didn’t like the fact he was meeting with Tarkin and Krennic, probably plotting god knows what.

My nerves were getting the better of me, my leg bouncing as I glanced at my watch every minute. Finally the door opened, Krennic and Tarkin leaving. Snoke stood by the door and his gaze fell to me, a smile spreading across his face.  
“Kylo, I wasn’t expecting you,” he spoke, “come in.”  
Following him inside his office, I waited to see where I would be allowed to sit. Either at his desk, or the couch, or the little table and chairs he had in the corner. Snoke took us to the couch, and I sat on the expensive leather.  
“You look like you could do with a drink. Whiskey? Scotch? Bourbon?” Snoke offered.  
The kinder and accommodating he was, the harder it seemed to go about this. But I had to keep reminding myself that what he was doing was wrong.

“Whiskey, please.” I answered.  
It would help calm my nerves and make it easier to talk. Snoke pulled a bottle from the bar and poured until the two glasses were half full. Handing me my drink, he sat down next to me.  
“What troubles you? I know that look,” he asked, taking a sip.  
Drinking a mouthful, I let the warmth of the alcohol settle in my stomach before finally speaking.  
“I didn’t want to have to bother you with something like this. It’s probably nothing, but I just wanted to be sure. I found some anomalies in the stock count folder from last year and I found a few companies that don’t exist,” I explained.  
Snoke nodded, his eyes dropping to my notebook, “did you write them down?”  
Opening the notebook to the marked page, I handed it to him. Snoke scanned the list with interest before handing it back to me.

“You always were so clever. I was a fool to not have you on board sooner. I have been selling supplies to other business partners. Smaller groups that are unlisted for a reason,” he confessed.  
Whilst this was going well so far, if I didn’t tread carefully, this could still go wrong.  
“When you say smaller groups, do you mean…” I trailed off.  
“What others would deem terrorists. Yes. I know that may seem very conflicting for you Kylo, our job is to provide security and defence for the country. But what about other countries that don’t have the same level of security and defence as us? If they are willing to pay for a product, then I’m not going to turn them down. Frankly, half of them pay better than our American customers.”  
“I understand. It’s just a lot to take in.”

Snoke smiled sympathetically, “I want you on board Kylo. I saw something special in you when we met, and I still see it now. You’ve always been such a valuable asset to the company.”  
“What would be required of me?”  
“You are always such a good businessman; you know exactly to strike a deal and get people to agree to the terms-“  
“I think your mistaking me with Armitage,” I joked, “I know the two of us don’t see eye to eye all the time but when we put aside our differences we do work well together.”  
“You do. If you agree to be on board, I would also want Armitage on board. Both of you would be unstoppable and the pay rise you’d both get would be well worth it.”  
“I can talk to him, if you’d like. I don’t think he’d take much convincing.”

“I have a free half an hour later, I’ll do it. I’m glad you’ve agreed to be on board Kylo. It’ll be a great opportunity to progress like you’ve always wanted, you’ll be able to travel the world on the company’s expenses too. It’s a win-win situation. However, you’ll need to open a new bank account. I have a few open in Puerto Rico, that way I can’t be taxed even more. The money you make from this work I’ll deposit in that account.”  
Tax evasion. Another thing to add to the list of offences.  
“Right, you think with how much we donate to charity they could cut us some slack,” I joked.  
Snoke chuckled at that, which made me feel better about the situation. That I wasn’t being suspicious.  
“I would recommend going this weekend, the sooner its open, the sooner we can start really working together,” Snoke suggested.

The weekend? Cora and I hadn’t spent the weekend apart since the beginning of the relationship. Whilst I didn’t like the idea, I knew it had to be done. She wouldn’t be happy about it either, but she’d understand.  
“Sure, I can do this weekend,” I agreed.  
“Good. Leave everything to me, I’ll send you the details tomorrow. Is that everything? Or was there something else you wished to discuss?”  
“No. That’s everything. Thank you for giving me another amazing opportunity. I really don’t know where I’d be now if I hadn’t met you.”  
I finished my drink, and Snoke, then led me to the door. Once completely out of sight in the elevator, I breathed a heavy sigh of relief.

I couldn’t quite believe I’d gotten away with it. I knew better than to completely trust the situation though and let myself get comfortable. If Snoke wasn’t watching me like a hawk, I knew Tarkin or Krennic would be. Pulling out my phone, I sent Armitage a quick heads up text so he could prepare himself for Snoke later. Now I just had to break the news to Cora tonight.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later around 9:30pm I got ready for bed and slipped under the sheets. Grabbing my phone from the nightstand, I called Cora and waited for her to answer.  
“Hey, it’s about time you called me. I was starting to get worried that I needed to send the cops round for a wellbeing check,” Cora answered, the relief obvious in her voice.  
“You don’t need to worry, I’m okay. Snoke brought it and I’m in.”  
“That’s great. That’s really gonna help speed things along. I also found a few things today that might help.”  
“Oh?”  
“Armitage sent me something earlier. Theres a recorded break in at The First Order warehouses, but there’s no police report. Two crates of supplies were taken. Only the records doesn’t list any damage to the building and the alarm didn’t go off. So to me, it seems someone let them in and take what they wanted.”

I frowned, “Armitage sent you that?”  
“Yeah, I was just as surprised as you are. But it’s very helpful. I also did my own research. Last year the state of California made an arrest for suspected terrorism. I’m going to pull a few strings and see if I can get an interview.”  
I didn’t like the sound of Cora going to a maximum-security prison to interview someone on her own. But I couldn’t go with her now that I was ‘in cahoots’ with Snoke.  
“You’re not going on your own,” I replied, firmly.  
“I mean, I was probably going to take Finn or someone else with me. I’ve interviewed criminals before, I’ll be okay.”  
I still didn’t like it, but I didn’t have the energy to argue with her.

“I’m not gonna be able to do this weekend,” I finally broke the news to her.  
“Oh? Is everything okay?”  
“Its fine. Just Snoke wants me to travel and open a new bank account. Preferably overseas.”  
“For tax evasion purposes?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Are you going on your own?”  
“I don’t know. He’s organizing the whole thing. He also mentioned how he’d get Armitage on board too. So if that’s the case, we’ll likely be going together.”  
Cora laughed softly, “try not to kill each other during the flight.”  
“I’ll try not to. I’m going to miss you, Kitten.”

There was a pause on Coras end for a few seconds, “I’m gonna miss you too.”  
“What are you gonna miss more, Kitten? My tongue or my cock?”  
“Hmmm, that’s a very hard question,” she purred.  
“That’s not the only thing that’s hard right now, Kitten.”  
My cock was already half hard just from thinking about her perfect pussy. Putting my phone on loudspeaker, I placed it next to me on the pillow. Slowly I stroked and teased my cock through my boxers, the fabric getting tighter around my growing cock.  
“Are you going to touch yourself for me, Kitten?” I asked.  
“Yes, sir.”

“Put the phone on loudspeaker so I can hear how wet your pussy gets.”  
I could picture her biting her lip at that, her cheeks tinging a soft pink. There was a rustling sound, likely Cora undressing and getting herself comfortable.  
“Tell me how wet you are right now,” I ordered.  
Coras breath hitched as she stroked herself, “not quite dripping, Sir but I’m sure you can change that.”  
I chuckled, taking my boxers off, “your right about that, Kitten. Fuck, I’m so hard for you right now. Rub your clit for me, Kitten.”  
Cora inhaled sharply as she did as she was told. She whined softly, likely bucking into her own touch.

“That feel good, Kitten?” I asked, stroking my cock at the breathy little noises she made.  
“Yes, sir. Not as good as your fingers though.”  
“Bet my tongue would feel even better. I’d eat you out until you were shaking for me, Kitten.”  
My mouth watered at the thought of her dripping wet pussy, how good she always tasted. Gripping my cock tighter, I gave it long slow strokes, pre-cum beading at the tip. Cora moaned as she continued stroking her clit, the sound making my cock twitch.  
“How bad do you want my cock, Kitten?” I asked.  
“I need it, sir, I’m aching to be filled.”  
“Then use your fingers, Kitten. Fuck yourself open for me.”

Cora moaned louder as she likely pushed two fingers into her greedy pussy. Speeding up my own pace, I groaned at the mental image of Cora naked on her bed, her body flushed red and writhing in pleasure.  
“Still want my cock, Kitten?” I asked, my voice breathier than before.  
“You know I do.”  
“Make yourself cum for me. I want to hear you come undone, Kitten.”  
Cora cursed, likely curling her fingers against her hidden spot and rubbing her clit with her free hand.  
“Fuck, Kitten, I miss the feeling of your perfect pussy wrapped around my cock. When I see you next, I’m going to fuck you until neither of us can move,” I growled.

She could only moan in response as she continued to take herself closer to the edge. Her moans came more frequently, her breathing shallow. I continued giving words of encouragement, desperate to hear more of her moans. By now, I was fucking my fist, chasing my own climax.  
“Fuck! Kylo!” Cora cried out as she reached her peak, moaning my name over and over like a mantra.  
Cora moaning my name was exactly what I needed to tip me over the edge, cumming into my fist and across my belly with a guttural groan. I continued to stroke myself until the slight pain of overstimulation set in.  
“You better make good on that promise next weekend,” Cora giggled softly.  
“Don’t I always make good on my promises, Kitten? This one’s no exception.”


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Cora Ardmore

Friday night arrived, and I left the office, exchanging goodbyes with anyone I passed on the way out. Poe had not been happy that I had gotten Finn on board, mainly because he knew the next few months were going to be hard work, really hard work. Working on one big story in secret and then other stories each month was never easy, but I knew we could all put it off. Besides, for now they didn’t need to do much. This was all on me. When I need their involvement, they’d know about it. Getting in my car, I started the engine and turned the radio on.

Halfway down the highway, I realized I was driving towards Kylo’s instead of my own home. This weekend was going to drag, and I wasn’t looking forward to it. We hadn’t spent a weekend apart since the time I almost broke up with him. Getting off at the next exit, I started the journey home, debating what to do for dinner. At least I could bury myself in my work for the weekend, I might actually make some decent progress. Once home I kicked off my heels and ordered some Thai takeout. Whilst I waited, I changed into some comfy pyjamas and made myself comfortable on the couch. There was still half a bottle of red wine in the fridge that I could use up with dinner.

Glancing at my phone and the burner phone, I wondered if he’d text me when he landed. Just so I knew he was safe. Or at least alive. I couldn’t deny that the deeper he got involved, the more worried I would become. My phone dinged, but it was just a notification from Grub Hub saying a driver had picked my food up. Opening my notebook, I looked through the information I had found earlier about the terrorist attack last November in California. Five men had been involved, one of which got caught in the explosion and another that had been arrested. The prisoner had been transferred to Pelican Bay State Prison this year, and I knew I was going to have a job on my hands trying to arrange an interview with DJ.

Pelican Bay was maximum security for a reason, and they weren’t about to let any old journalist in. I was going to need to convince the warden to get at least one interview. And then I was going to need to get DJ to tell me what he knew. Seeing as he was the only member of the group that was arrested, it was obvious he was still protecting people. My doorbell dinged, and I closed my notebook, rushing to the door. Taking the takeout bag from the driver, I retreated to the couch and turned the TV on.

Before I tucked into dinner, I tipped the driver and looked for a movie to watch. Flicking through the channels it only seemed to be romances or rom coms playing as if to remind me of my loneliness this weekend. Slightly annoyed, I opted to watch another episode of The Good Place on Netflix. Something that wasn’t so focused on romance. Halfway through my dinner, my phone lit up with a text from Kylo. Abandoning my noodles, I snatched my phone off the coffee table and opened the message.  
 _Kylo Ren_  
 _Just wanted to let you know I’ve landed and I’m okay. Armitage is with me, so I’ll be good to use this phone to keep you updated for now.  
Quickly, I typed back a response._  
 _Good. How was the flight?_  
Three dots appeared before another message popped up.  
 _Kylo Ren:_  
 _Fine, Snoke got us a private jet. And the hotels pretty luxury too. Beds big enough for two. ;)_

I debated asking if he could call me when he got a minute, just so I could hear his voice, just so I didn’t feel so lonely. But it would probably seem to desperate and needy.  
 _Well, you best ask Armitage if he wants to share then._  
I laughed a little at my own joke.  
 _Kylo Ren:_  
 _So I can put a pillow over his face and press down? Thankfully, he hasn’t been complaining too much. Can I call you a little later before bed? I need to get some dinner first._  
I smiled softly as I read the text. At least I didn’t have to feel stupid for wanting to have asked the same question anymore.  
 _Sure. Maybe this time you should face time me, show me that big bed. ;)_  
 _Kylo Ren:_  
 _That won’t be the only big thing I show you, Kitten._

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning I showered and changed before having breakfast. It felt weird waking up in my own bed on a Saturday, to be making my own breakfast. It was only for this weekend; I could handle one weekend. I didn’t need him that much. At least that’s what I kept telling myself. After breakfast I found the number for warden Jim Miller and dialled it. Putting the phone to my ear, I waited for him to pick up. Even if I could just leave a message, it would be better than nothing. Finally, on the sixth ring, the phone was answered.  
“Hello?” Came a male’s voice.  
“Hi, am I speaking to Jim Miller?” I asked.

“Yes.”  
“Good, I’m calling from a small true crime blog and was wondering if I could schedule an interview with one of your inmates. His name’s DJ, was convicted for terrorism last year.”  
I knew better than to give my real identity. For all I knew, Snoke could be paying off the warden.  
“We don’t offer interviews with our inmates.”  
“Not even if it were to prevent a future crime?”  
“Then you should call the police, not a prison.”  
With that, Jim hung up. Huffing, I put my phone back on the coffee table and debated my next move.

Grabbing my laptop, I did a quick google search of Pelican Bay inmate interviews and as I had guessed, Jim had been lying. They just didn’t offer interviews to inmates like DJ. I was tempted to call back so I could call Jim out on his bullshit but decided against it. That really would set me back further. Instead, I consulted my notes and found the name of the lawyer who had represented DJ in court. Maybe they could help me pull a few strings. Leonard Brauner. Googling his name gave me his firm as the top result, but the next few results were recent articles. Curiously, I clicked on a few and skim read them. He’d recently fled the country for bribery charges. Sighing, I closed the lid of my laptop and rubbed my eyes.

This didn’t leave me with many options and the more I thought about them, playing dirty seemed the only thing that would work. Journalists who gave out bribes for their stories or got close to those involved were the worst kind. And I didn’t want my name to be tarnished. But I suppose I was already involved with my source. Deeply involved. And we’d all done something we shouldn’t have to get the story. Finn had hacked someone’s computer before and then technically recently stalked someone with Poe for incriminating evidence. Rey had gone on a few dates with a source before, but nothing had come of it. We were all guilty of something.  
Picking up the burner phone, I typed out a quick message to Kylo and hit send.  
 _I need a favour._

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Around lunchtime the burner phone vibrated, the screen lighting up showing an incoming call. I checked it was definitely Kylo’s number before answering.  
“Hey, sorry if I’m bothering you,” I answered.  
“You could never bother me, Kitten. Whats up?”  
“I’m trying to schedule an interview with DJ but the wardens a lying asshole. And the lawyer isn’t much better either.”  
“You want me to pull a few strings? I can send him a bribe.”  
“I mean, I don’t want you to do anything that could lead back to you, just in case.”

“That’s fair. I can send you five grand through cashapp. That way we can use fake names just to be on the safe side.”  
“I’m sorry to ask. I can pay you back next month sometime.”  
“Hey, don’t worry about it. Five grands not going to make a dent in my account. Its fine. Whatever we have to do to get this story out, we’ll do it.”  
“Well, not quite whatever we have to do. I’m not committing any serious crimes like murder,” I laughed nervously.  
“You know what I meant. Set up an account and send me the details and you’ll have the money within the hour, okay?”

“Sure. Everything okay on your end?”  
“Mostly. We’ve set up accounts like Snoke wanted. But I can’t help but feel like there’s more to this trip that Snoke hasn’t told us about yet.”  
“Probably. From here on out, its likely not gonna be easy for the both of us. You more so.”  
“Thanks for the reassurance.”  
“It’s my job, to be honest. Listen, you know you’ll be fine at the end of this. You’ll have brought multiple criminals to justice, so if you do anything illegal, you’ll be pardoned for it.”  
“You can make sure of that?”  
“My sources remain anonymous, remember? I’m gonna go and make that account. Talk to you tonight?”  
“I’ll call you when I can.”

We exchanged goodbyes and hung up. Opening the app store, I downloaded Cashapp and set up an account under the fake name of Leigh Shaw and then sent the details to Kylo’s number. Within ten minutes he sent me the money I needed. I dialled the warden’s number again and waited. He picked up quicker this time.  
“Hello?” He answered, impatiently.  
This time I knew to skip the pleasantries, otherwise it would give him a chance to hang up.  
“I can give you five thousand dollars for an interview with DJ,” I replied.  
“I’m sorry?”  
“I called earlier. Five thousand for an interview with DJ.”

There was a pause on his end, he was probably thinking about it. I crossed my fingers, holding my breath, and prayed to any god or deity that would listen.  
“Fine. When do you want it for?” Jim finally agreed.  
“In three weeks?” I asked, flipping open my diary, “say the 15th of September? Ten am?”  
Another pause, as he was likely checking his own schedule.  
“Fine. But you come alone, and I’ll need your name.”  
“Leigh Shaw. And I can come alone. Thanks Jim.”  
With that, I hung up and did a small celebratory dance and cheer. I sent a thank you text to Kylo before compiling a list of questions to ask DJ, complete with evidence in case he tried to deny anything. I suppose this weekend hadn’t been wasted after all.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Kylo Ren

Armitage and I had gone back to his room after opening the accounts. We ordered dinner, debating what to do with the rest of our time in Puerto Rico. Before we got any further, there was a knock at the door. Armitage and I exchanged confused glances; we’d ordered dinner not even five minutes ago. It couldn’t be here that quickly. Armitage got to his feet and answered the door, taking a thick A4 envelope from someone. Closing the door, he looked the package over. It wasn’t labelled or addressed.  
“You didn’t order anything, did you?” I asked.

Before Armitage could answer my phone rang in my pocket. I couldn’t help but feel we were being watched. Snoke came up on the caller I.D and Armitage shot me a looking, telling me to hurry up and answer it. Hitting the answer button, I then put the call on loudspeaker.  
“Hey, I’m guessing you got my earlier text,” I answered.  
“I did. A package should arrive soon for you and Armitage. I have one more job before you come back tomorrow.”  
Armitage tore open the package and tipped the contents on the table. A pistol and silencer clanged against the hardwood table. My stomach dropped at the sight.

“We’ve received the package, sir,” Armitage spoke.  
“Good. There’s an investor that’s threatening to pull out and throw his weight around. I think he needs a little reminder or persuasion on why he should stay on board. I’ll send the info over, but I trust the two of you to get the job done. The package will help with persuasion, it’s up to you two how much you use it.”  
“Of course. We’ll ensure the investor calls when we change their mind.”  
“Good, then the both of you will get your first payment.”

Snoke hung up, but even with him no longer listening in didn’t feel an ounce of relief. I’d had a feeling there would be something else, but I didn’t know if I could go through with something like this. Cora definitely wouldn’t approve.  
“This is fucked. I didn’t sign up for this,” I spoke, clearly panicked.  
“So, you’re going to fail at the first hurdle? The going gets tough and you’re just going to give up? You wouldn’t want to disappoint Cora, now would you? You wanted her to write this story and you’re going to deny it to her?” Armitage responded, clearly annoyed.  
I shot him a glare, hating that he was right, hating that he was using Cora against me.

“She can’t find out about this,” I told him firmly.  
Armitage raised an eyebrow, smirking at me, “And why not? Honesty is the key to any relationship, isn’t it?”  
Before I could argue back with him, my phone vibrated with a new text message. Opening it, I read the message from Snoke aloud.  
“The investor can be found at room 50. Ask for Dryden Vos.”  
Everything was making sense now. Snoke had seemed pretty eager for Armitage and I to be here this weekend and obviously it wasn’t just to open an account. He knew the investor would be here.

Armitage still didn’t seem phased by any of this, “I’ll do the talking. Seeing as your much better at looking intimidating.”  
“None of this bothers you?”  
“I know better than to trust Snoke. I thought you would know that by now too.”  
My jaw clenched at his comment. If I trusted Snoke then I wouldn’t be here, I wouldn’t be doing all of this to put him behind bars. But I was afraid of how far I would need to go to bring Snoke to justice.  
“You know we have to do this. Not just for the story, but to assure Snoke that we can be trusted. Besides the guns clearly just for show. That being said, I would advise you to wear gloves if you brought them,” Armitage took a softer approach this time.

“Why would I bring gloves to Puerto Rico?” I asked as if it were a trick question.  
“Well, you’ll be bringing them for any future trips. Do not touch anything.”  
Armitage headed for the bedroom, returning a few minutes later with a pair of black leather gloves. Once he’d put them on, he attached the silencer to the end of the pistol and hid the firearm in his jacket.  
“Let’s get this over and done with now,” Armitage declared.  
Following him out of the room and through the hotel, I remained as calm as I could. He was right; I had to do this. So long as I didn’t have to kill anyone, I could do this. Once we reached room 50, Armitage knocked on the door and we waited. Armitage was still calm and collected whilst I was visibly anxious.

The door opened to a tall, middle-aged male in a bathrobe. He righted a strand of ashy blonde hair whilst his other hand nursed a glass of alcohol. He looked at us expectantly with blue eyes. But the most striking of his features were the scars across his face.  
“Yes?” He asked, his accent telling us he was British.  
“Dryden Vos?” Armitage asked.  
“Yes, what do you want?” He was growing more impatient.  
“We’re here to discuss your investment with The First Order.”  
Dryden rolled his eyes but let us in, “I suppose I’ll hear you out. Not that there’s anything you can offer me, which would change my mind.”

Stepping into the suite, I realized it was one of the private ones. Complete with a pool that overlooked the beach. Thankfully Dryden was alone, the privacy would be very helpful. Dryden sat down on the black couch, making himself comfortable. He motioned for us to take a seat. He seemed to have been expecting this encounter, and something about that didn’t sit right with me. Armitage sat whilst I remained standing.  
“So Snoke couldn’t be bothered to talk to me himself and sent the two of you?” Dryden asked.  
“He’s a very busy man. Your investment, if very important to him, that’s why he made sure someone could discuss your decision with you,” Armitage replied.  
“Well, I’ll tell you what I told him. I’m no longer interested in working with a man that uses my investment money for his personal uses and not company uses. He’s lucky I don’t take him to court.”

An understandable reason to pull out of company investment. If it weren’t for the circumstances, I would have commended Dryden for cutting ties with Snoke. But I couldn’t.  
“And what proof do you have of this exactly?” Armitage asked.  
“I know he’s using the money to fund his _personal_ projects and I have no interest in terrorism.”  
“Well, in that case, there’s not much more I can say to convince you to change your mind.”  
Dryden smiled triumphantly. Armitage glanced my way and nodded. He was the negotiator, and I was the intimidator. Grabbing Dryden by the front of his robe, I pulled him to his feet and broke his nose with my free fist. The sound he made was a mix of surprise and pain. I forced myself to keep going. A broken nose would not be a reason to change his mind.

I brought my knee up into his stomach, winding him before shoving him to the floor.  
“Let us know when you’ve changed your mind, Dryden. I’d hate it if we added to the scars on your face, or worse,” Armitage smiled.  
Taking Dryden by his robe once more, I dragged him over to the pool. He kicked helplessly, trying to pry my hand free. I didn’t want to drag this out any longer than I had too. I would not take pleasure in beating a man senseless. When we reached the pool’s edge, I forced him onto his front and shoved his face into the still water. Armitage followed, pulling his phone from his pocket. Dryden kicked and tried to push himself up from the pool’s edge until I added more of my weight.

After thirty seconds, I pulled Dryden up by his hair so he could breathe once more. He gasped and breathed in large lung fulls of air.  
“Changed your mind yet?” Armitage asked him.  
Dryden didn’t respond quick enough, so I forced him under once more. After roughly waiting forty-five seconds, I pulled him out again. This time he managed a response.  
“O-okay,” he breathed with difficulty.  
I kept my grip on him just in case, but gave him a few moments to catch his breath. Finally, he could manage more words.  
“O-okay, you made your point. I’ll stay,” Dryden said between coughs.  
“Good. Snoke will want to hear this, and you can tell him yourself,” Armitage replied.

Armitage called Snoke and put the phone on loudspeaker, holding it in front of Dryden’s face. On the fifth ring, Snoke answered.  
“Armitage? Everything alright?” Snoke asked.  
There was a pause before Dryden spoke, “its Vos. My apologies for the mixup. I’ll be remaining an investor.”  
“Good. I’m glad to hear it. And just to make sure it was just a mixup, you can invest a further fifty thousand in the next half an hour.”  
Dryden’s face dropped further, “of course.”  
“I’m glad it was just a simple misunderstanding. Look forward to hearing from you soon.”

There was a click as Snoke hung up before Armitage locked his phone and returned it to his jacket pocket. Our work here was done. Knowing he wasn’t a threat, I let go of Dryden and got to my feet. Dryden begrudgingly pulled his phone from his pocket and opened up his banking app. Armitage and I watched as he transferred the money before, finally, we left. Once out of the room a wave of nausea washed over me at my actions.  
“You did what you had to Ren. Theres no point in letting guilt eat away at you when I’m sure that’s not going to be the worst of it,” Armitage attempted to reassure me.  
That didn’t do anything to make me feel better. I was still worrying what Cora would think of me she found out. Not that I should care, it’s not like we were actually together. I guess I just didn’t want to do anything that might fuck up the story and turn her away from me.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Cora Ardmore

Friday evening couldn’t come quick enough. I’d spent most of my day clock watching and counting down the minutes until I could leave work. Finally, at five pm I could leave, already ready to go with my coat on and handbag slung over my shoulder. I was out of the building within five minutes, getting into my car and speeding out of the parking lot. Eager was an understatement. I’d missed him, there was no denying that. After twenty-five minutes on the road, I pulled into his driveway and went to the door, which was unlocked as usual. Dumping my bags on the floor, I removed my coat and kicked my heels off.

Kylo greeted me in the hallway, smiling softly. I resisted the urge to hug him, I’d be in his arms soon enough.  
“Hey, good day at wo-“ Kylo began to ask.  
I cut him off by kissing him passionately. Yet he would likely perceive it as needy. He smiled into the kiss, pulling me closer and returning the gesture.  
“Missed me that much, huh?” He asked.  
“Mhm.”  
“I better take you to bed then.”  
Wrapping his arms around my thighs, Kylo picked me up and put me over his shoulder, ignoring my surprised squeal.

Kylo carried me upstairs to his bedroom, where he put me down on the bed. Both of us began undressing quickly, our clothes strewn across the floor before he was on me. I accepted his touch and kiss earnestly, having missed the feel of his hands on me.  
“You better make good on that promise,” I teased breathily.  
Kylo paused, kissing and sucking marks into my neck, meeting my gaze, “to fuck you until neither of us can move? Don’t worry Kitten, I hadn’t forgotten.”  
Smiling, I pulled him down for another kiss and wrapped my legs around his waist. I knew the first round would be hard and rough, hot and heavy. Both of us just needed each other again.

Kylo reached between us and pushed two long, thick fingers into me with ease. I moaned as he worked me open quickly, his thumb working my clit in circles.  
“Always so wet for me,” he murmured.  
He pulled his fingers from me, sucking them clean. The heat between my legs had turned to an ache as I was desperate to be filled with his cock once more. Thankfully, he didn’t leave me waiting much longer, pushing into me with ease. My nails dug into his shoulders as we both moaned in pleasure and relief at the missed feeling. Kylo wasted no time at all, starting a fast pace.

His lips pressed to mine in a hard, desperate kiss, my fingers tangling in his hair to have him closer. We swallowed each other’s moans, not pulling away for a second until we both needed to breathe. My nails dragged down his back, and I wrapped my legs around his waist, forcing him deeper. The feeling of his skin on mine again was one to relish, one that only now did I realise how dependant I was on it. How dependant I was on him and how he made me feel.  
“Fuck, I’ve missed your perfect pussy, Kitten,” he groaned against my neck.  
I could only moan in response, unable to form any other word than his name. His hips slammed against mine, bringing both of us closer to our peaks.

He reached between us, rubbing my clit again. My moans became louder, shriller as my pleasure mounted. Within seconds I was cumming, crying out his name and fisting the bedsheets until my knuckles were white. Kylo reached his own climax moments after, his grip on my hips likely to bruise as he growled deep and guttural. He pressed his forehead against mine as we both had a quicker breather.  
“I think I can still move,” I teased.  
Kylo smirked, “me too.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kylo and I collapsed back on the bed, panting and both thoroughly fucked out. I’d lost count after my third orgasm, but my body was humming with satisfaction. We had just enough energy to shift closer to each other, my head resting on his chest as he wrapped his arms around me. My thighs were sticky with our combined fluids, my body slick with sweat, and there were wet patches on the sheets. Both of us were likely to be sore and achy tomorrow morning, but it would definitely be worth it.  
“If you say you can still move after that, then you have the world’s most impressive stamina,” Kylo mumbled into my hairline.

Chuckling, I shook my head, “I know I need a shower, when I can move again.”  
“I need a nap.”  
“Did I manage to wear out the sex god that is Kylo Ren?” I asked mockingly.  
“Gods need rest too.”  
I lazily kissed across his chest before snuggling in closer to him and resting my eyes. A soft snore broke the silence, and I looked up at Kylo to find him asleep. I stifled a giggle as to not wake him before getting a small nap in myself.

I awoke feeling achy and sore as predicted. And if I hadn’t needed a shower before, I definitely needed it now after various fluids had now since dried across my inner thighs. As I shifted a little Kylo also stirred, grumbling softly.  
“I still don’t think I can move,” he spoke.  
“We need to shower and change these sheets.”  
“Fine. But make it a bath.”  
“As the dom of the relationship aren’t you meant to be the one taking care of me?” I asked playfully.  
“Guys aren’t built for multiple orgasms like women.”

Getting up on shaky legs, I headed to the bathroom and got the bath running. Sitting on the edge of the tub, I tested the water temperature. I added lavender scented bubble bath and climbed in once it was ready. Kylo joined me a few minutes later, sitting behind me in the tub so I was sat between his legs with my back against his chest.   
“So you haven’t told me about your trip last weekend,” I spoke.  
“You didn’t exactly give me much of a chance,” he chuckled.  
“Well, you have a great opportunity now.”  
Kylo sighed before going silent. I glanced over my shoulder at him, frowning softly. He looked like he was thinking it over, as if he wasn’t sure to tell me or not. Which meant something had happened, something he thought I wouldn’t like.

I laced my fingers with his and squeezed his hand as reassurance.  
“Hey, whatever it is, you know you can tell me, right?” I spoke.  
“Snoke didn’t just send us out to open accounts. It was a test of our loyalty. To see if he can trust us.”  
Turning in the tub, I gave him my full attention. So long as he hadn’t killed someone, it couldn’t be that bad.  
“Okay. What was it?” I asked.  
“Armitage and I needed to change an investor’s mind. Using whatever means necessary,” he confessed, refusing to meet my gaze as if he were ashamed of his actions.

Gently, I cupped his cheek and forced his gaze on me once more. I knew Kylo getting closer to Snoke would mean he would have to do some pretty unsavoury things, and it was a good thing he was showing remorse.  
“We’re both going to have to do things we don’t want to in order to get this story out. I’ve bribed a warden and gave him misinformation about my identity. I know it’s nothing compared to what you did, but I don’t want you to beat yourself up about this, okay?” I spoke reassuringly.  
Kylo relaxed into my touch, managing a small smile, “I was scared you’d be pissed off with me.”  
“You didn’t kill someone, that’s the main thing.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning I awoke, rolling over to find Kylo’s side of the bed empty as usual. I wish he’d sleep in sometimes; it would be nice to wake up in his arms more often. Glancing at the clock on his bedside table, I realised I was up earlier than normal. After giving myself a few minutes to properly wake up, I put on a black silk robe and headed downstairs. It was too early for him to be making breakfast, meaning he was still probably working out. It didn’t take long to find the gym room. Kylo was mid workout, using the thick battle ropes for a count of thirty before changing the motion.

Leaning against the door frame, I watched him silently. He really was good to look at. Every part of him was so defined, like he’d been sculpted from marble. That body would fit in perfectly among the Greek sculptures found in museums. The ripple and flexing of his muscles had me biting my lip. Everything about him was just so big, so powerful. With a body like that, he deserved to be worshiped. With my lips and tongue in particular.

Kylo glanced in my direction and finished the next set before taking a sip from his water bottle. I ventured further into the room, glancing at the rope. My mind was filling with all sorts of filthy ideas.  
“You think you could tie me up with that rope?” I asked.  
Kylo chuckled softly, “good morning to you too. That ropes too thick for bondage.”  
“Suspension?”  
“Now that isn’t a bad idea, Kitten.”


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I shouldnt have to say it but racism is not okay, nor do I condone it. This is just for fictional purposes.

Chapter 22

Kylo Ren

Sunday morning I was pleasantly awakened by Cora holding a tray of breakfast food, fruit juices and coffee. Once I was sat up, she placed the tray down and sat down next to me on the bed.  
“Whats this all for?” I asked teasingly.  
“Damn, you saw through my cunning plan,” she giggled, taking a brioche from the plate, “I wanted to make breakfast for you, for a change. And I wanted to pitch an idea to you.”  
“Alright.”  
Picking out one of the savoury muffins, I unwrapped it before taking a bite.  
“So, I know we haven’t really spoken about it and you only mentioned it once. But I think I’m ready if you wanted to take me to Phasma’s club,” Cora spoke.  
“Either you’re ready or you’re not. I need a sure answer.”

Cora rolled her eyes at my tone, “I’m ready.”  
“You’re ready for other people to see you in latex? You’re ready to let me do whatever I want to you wether there’s an audience or not?”  
There was a small pause from her, Cora biting at her bottom lip, “yes, I’m ready.”  
“Okay. I’ll get us tickets.”  
“Have you ever taken a sub there before?”  
“No. You’ll be the first. Don’t worry about buying an outfit. I’ll sort that for you.”  
“Do I at least not get a say?”  
“You’ll like what I pick out for you.”

I had no intention of making her wear something that would expose her breasts or her ass. She’d be ‘decent’. Before we could finish breakfast, my phone buzzed on the bedside table. My stomach dropped at the caller I.D. Snoke. Picking it up, I hit the answer button.  
“Hello?” I answered.  
“Sorry to call you so early, but this couldn’t wait. Tarkin is flying out to Toronto tomorrow morning to personal deliver some supplies to a client. I was hoping that you would go with him.”  
“Tomorrow morning? What time exactly?”  
“9am. I’ll have everything sorted and paid for in that time.”

Glancing at Cora, she was listening intently and nodded at me as if to tell me to say yes to Snoke.  
“Sure. I don’t mind helping out,” I replied.  
“Good. I’ll email you the finer details once I’ve sorted them.”  
Snoke hung up, and I locked the phone before turning back to Cora to repeat what I had been told.  
“Tomorrow? I need to make a call and get you something,” Cora mentioned.  
“What?”  
“He’s going to send you somewhere that will give us great evidence in court to at least take down Tarkin.”  
“I’m not wearing a wire.”

Cora cocked her head at me, raising her brows with a smirk.  
“Kylo, I’m not that old school. Besides, they’ll likely give you a pat down tomorrow and a wire would be found easily. But a tiny little camera disguised as a button, well they won’t have a clue.”  
“And I suppose you just happen to have one on hand?”  
“Not me personally. But Finn from work is our tech guy. I’m sure he’ll have one or something similar.”  
Cora took her phone and made the call in the next room. I tidied up breakfast before taking a shower and changing into some clean clothes.

Cora returned with a triumphant smile on her face. That meant Finn had one of those cameras she’d mentioned.  
“I’m going to get dressed and then I’m gonna pick up the camera. I’ll be two hours max,” Cora explained.  
“Anything I can do in that time?”  
“Start packing for your trip and pick out a suit you plan on wearing tomorrow when you hand over the supplies.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The flight the next morning had been awkward, tension filled. Tarkin was not an easy man to get along with or make conversation with. Frankly, I was glad to get away from him in my suite. The suite was lavish with a separate living room area and dining area. Tarkin was on the floor above in the hotel’s most expensive and largest suite. Not that either of us needed all this space for only one night. Snoke had given us a schedule for the afternoon Tarkin and I would visit The First Order’s Toronto branch to make sure everything was running smoothly. Snoke normally did worldwide branch visits, but he couldn’t do all of them anymore and needed to share the load.

Then tomorrow we’d take the supply shipment out to a location that would be given to us this evening. The supplies would be dropped off to the buyer and business would be complete. Tomorrow evening we’d be on the flight home and it would be back to work as normal. Once I had settled into the room, I changed into the suit that was bugged. The button camera clipped on over one of the suit jacket buttons and blended perfectly. Nobody would look twice or think it was anything other than a button. All the footage and audio that was captured was saved straight to Cora’s burner phone, and it could record up to four hours of footage.

I’d text Cora in the car to let her know to start recording. We’d set up a code for it, just in case someone looked over my shoulder or saw me texting. After lunch I headed down to the lobby where Tarkin was already waiting for me. He didn’t look impressed to have been kept waiting. Then again, he never looked happy. I think seeing him smile would be more terrifying than relieving.  
“Sorry if I kept you waiting,” I apologized.  
Snoke normally made me feel on edge, but with Tarkin it felt like I was walking on eggshells. Or that I was just a constant disappointment. Thank god he didn’t have any kids.  
“Yes, well, let’s get going and not waste any more time,” Tarkin spoke.

Tarkin got to his feet and led me outside where a car was waiting. Getting into the back-passenger seat, I was grateful that Tarkin got into the front next to the driver. When we neared the building, I messaged Cora.  
_Hey, how’s your day going? I should be back home tomorrow night. Make sure you're ready, ;)_  
Cora knew not to text back until later, just in case. The car came to a stop outside the main entrance, Tarkin not even stopping to thank the driver as he exited the vehicle. Tarkins constant sour mood was going to make this trip seem longer than it needed to be.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Tarkin and I returned to the Toronto branch. This time I was the one driving. Pulling up outside of the warehouse entrance, Tarkin got out to make sure the supplies were handled with care as they were being loaded up into the back. I took this opportunity to text Cora again, my stomach filled with nerves. I could get through this, I had too. It would give us important evidence in court that we needed. I just wish I didn’t have to be on the front line to get that evidence. All too soon Tarkin got back into the car and that ice filled tension was back.

Tarkin reset the GPS to a new location. Putting the car into drive, I followed the GPS’ instructions. The silence just made the tension that much worse. But I knew putting on the radio would not be approved. The tension was doing nothing to calm my nerves either. If things went south, I doubt Tarkin would go out of his way to help me. After an hour our surroundings began to become baron, no buildings, only huge rock formations. The GPS told me to take the next left, which led us to an off-road path, leading us deeper into the rocks. The path led to a huge house that overlooked the coast.

“Stop here. Leave the talking to me. But if you are asked any questions or need to talk, remain polite,” Tarkin instructed.  
“Okay.”  
Not doing any of the talking was fine by me. A group of ten men exited the house to greet us and receive the supplies. I followed Tarkin out of the car and over to them. The leader of the group was not entirely obvious as nobody stepped forward in greeting. Finally someone spoke, a pale rugged man with brown hair and eyes, his accent was definitely Scottish.  
“You’re on time. Good,” he spoke.  
“Where is Tasu?” Tarkin asked.

“Busy. But trusting enough that I’ll be dealing with this. Is that okay, Wilhuff?”  
Tarkin forced a smile, “absolutely fine, Bala.”  
“Who’s the new guy?” Bala asked, looking me over.  
Understandably my presence would make people start to question things. They didn’t know me; I didn’t know them. They didn’t know if they could trust me, but I certainly knew I couldn’t trust them.  
“This is Kylo Ren. Snoke had him approved,” Tarkin answered.  
“Shame he didn’t send Krennic with you. Krennic knows how to loosen up.”  
“Krennic was unfortunately busy dealing with other matters.”

Bala shrugged with a soft sigh before motioning with his head for the others to get the supplies from our car. Seven of them unloaded the car, taking it over to Bala to inspect. They had to make sure it was all there first. Once satisfied Bala motioned for one of his men to hand over a briefcase. Tarkin took it, opening it and making sure the notes inside were real. The exchange was complete, we could leave. Once back in the car, I felt myself relax a little now that we could leave.  
“So that wasn’t the leader?” I asked.  
Tarkin glanced at me, “no. Bala Tik is the second in command when it comes to Kanji Klub. Frankly, he’s much easier to deal with than Tasu Leech. The idiot expects transactions to go smoothly but refuses to speak a word of English. You’d think a leader of an organization like that would take the time to learn multiple languages.”

Ignoring Tarkins blatant racism, I changed the GPS to take us back to the hotel and started the engine. The further we got from that house, the more relaxed I felt, even with Tarkin in the car. It had gone so smoothly, and they hadn’t suspected a thing. I knew; however, it wouldn’t be like that all the time. Eventually that luck would probably run out.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Cora Ardmore

One Month Later

Kylo presented my outfit for tonight to me, waiting to see if I’d like it. On a hanger was a black latex bra. Beside it was another hanger that was holding a high-waisted black and red striped skirt. Definitely not as bad as what I thought he would have picked out for me. This I could see myself feeling quite comfortable in. It wasn’t too revealing, and all the important parts of my body would be covered. It was figure hugging, sure, but that didn’t bother me.  
“Is this custom?” I asked.  
“Yeah, I wanted to make sure it fit you perfectly.”  
“Do I wanna know how much that was?”  
“No.”

“Okay, what are you wearing?”  
Kylo led me into his walk-in wardrobe to show me something he’d already picked out for himself. On a set of hangers was a leather jacket and matching trousers. Simple, but he’d fit in. And look damn good in it.  
“What time do we need to be there?” I asked.  
“The club opens around nine. I was thinking we have dinner around seven. Then that gives you two hours to get ready before we leave. Ten is when things get more interesting. And we won’t have to worry about queuing either. They know who I am so we can go straight in.”  
The way he said it sounded like he wanted me to be impressed. But in reality, it just made me worry about how close him and Phasma were, that’s the only reason he got to jump the queue.

Whilst I was mostly excited for tonight, I was very nervous about meeting Phasma. I knew nothing about the woman other than she used to dom Kylo, and they were still friends. But was she competition? Was she prettier than me? Was she sexier than me? Was she better in bed than me? Probably. But I was the first sub that Kylo had taken to the club, which was a good and promising sign that I was special compared to the others. I suppose I had to be when we were working on the story together.

Later after dinner I changed into the outfit, noticing it didn’t come with panties nor did it look right with panties on, the outline showed.  
“No panties, huh? Were you going to tell me or try to be sneaky about it?” I asked Kylo.  
He smirked softly, “maybe I just want easy access to you tonight.”  
Heat pooled in my stomach at the thought. I continued to get ready, pulling my hair back in a sleek high ponytail and applying makeup. My lipstick matched the shade of red on my skirt. The heels provided were a little on the higher side, but it made me seem less short stood next to Kylo, so I’d be able to put up with the discomfort.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

We arrived at the club, Kylo and I being let straight inside. He took my coat for me, handing it to the cloakroom staff before leading me down the dimly lit corridor. Music could be heard from the main area, getting louder when the door was opened. Inside the main club area, or play area as it was referred to, there were people in all sorts of fetish wear. Some wearing a lot less than others. But I knew better than to stare. Before we could go any further, Kylo placed his hand on my shoulder to stop me.  
“Almost forgot. Just so that nobody thinks your up for grabs, you’ll need your collar,” he mentioned.  
Producing the black leather from his pocket, he fastened it around my neck before clipping a leash to it.

With the collar around my neck and the leash in his hand, I felt safer. People would know I was his, and that he was mine. Hopefully that meant Phasma too. Kylo led me straight to the bar where he ordered drinks. Sat on a barstool, clad in black leather with his hair gelled back, was Armitage Hux. My eyes widened at the sight and I nudged Kylo. Before we could slink off with our drinks, he spotted us and came over. On closer inspection Armitage was wearing a military styled outfit, complete with a leather great coat and riding crop on his belt.  
“I didn’t expect to see you here, especially with company,” Armitage mentioned, his eyes raking over my form.  
“Cora made it very clear to me that she was ready for this. So why not?” Kylo replied.

“We got off on the wrong foot. I’d like to apologize for my previous behaviour,” Armitage addressed me.  
Raising an eyebrow at him, I crossed my arms over my chest, which only seemed to accentuate my breasts.  
“So you’re not an insufferable asshole all the time?” I asked.  
Armitage laughed at that thankfully, “Ren would agree with you on that, but it’s just business, my dear. Nothing personal.”  
The club had a large stage in the centre, meaning the crowd could gather from every angle. The four corners had an array of different activities. A set of spanking benches in the far-right corner, another had people tied up and suspended. Hopefully Kylo didn’t expect me to do any of that tonight.

A staircase led upstairs to another area which had god knows what going on there. Likely the more extreme stuff, like piercings and medical play. I’d done my research before coming here so I hopefully I wouldn’t be too shocked by it all. The music took a sudden change, going from upbeat and fast pace to slow and seductive, a song that I didn’t recognise. But it gathered the attention of the whole room, most of them looking to the staircase. That could only mean that Phasma was about to make her grand entrance. Three figures appeared at the top of the stairs, the centre figure standing tall, very tall. The other two figures were on all fours and they led the way down the stairs.

As they crawled into the light, I noticed they were both on leashes, both only in the simplest of black underwear to cover their modesty. One was female, the other was male. It was like an owner taking their dogs for a walk…well, in a place like this I’m sure that was much more common. Finally, Phasma stepped into the light and I felt my stomach drop. She was breath-taking. She had to be at least over six foot and that was without the heels. Her stocking clad legs were long and muscular, with thighs that looked like they could crush a watermelon. It was obvious that she took good care of her body and worked out a lot. Phasma wore a black lingerie set that was very reminiscent of Bettie Page. Around her waist was a black PVC corset that was cinched so tightly it looked almost uncomfortable, but there were no signs of discomfort on her face.

She even wore a silver-lined cape that trailed behind her as she continued to descend the stairs. Her expression was one of pure confidence. She owned the room, and she knew it. Her short blonde hair was wavy but styled so that every strand was perfectly placed. When she reached the final step, the song finished. This entrance had been thoroughly rehearsed, and it paid off with the applause she got. Phasma smiled, and the room went back to what they had been doing before. Phasma made her way to the bar, standing on the opposite side. She ordered a drink, both her subs kneeling at her feet. Neither of them said a word or looked up from the spot on the floor. Phasma looked up and over at us, her lips curving up into an excited smile.

She unclipped the leashes to her subs and removed her cape, handing it to the female. They were both then dismissed before she sauntered over, ignoring Armitage and I.  
“Kylo, darling. It’s been so long since I’ve seen you,” she beamed at him.  
They embraced, and she kissed both his cheeks. My fists clenched at my sides. Was I suddenly invisible? Did the leash in his hand attached to my collar mean nothing to her?  
“You look beautiful as always,” Kylo complimented her.  
My shoulders slumped at his words. He could take the time to pay her compliments, but he hadn’t said a word once he saw me in the outfit he picked for me.

Finally, her gaze turned to me, looking me over and sizing me up. The smirk that worked its way across her face was not one I liked.  
“And who is this?” She asked.  
“Cora. She’s been my submissive for a year and a half now.”  
“You’ve never brought a sub here before.”  
Phasma took my hand in hers, placing a gentle kiss to the knuckles. Normally I would have been flattered by such a gesture, not this time. Not with how she’d practically thrown herself at Kylo in front of me.  
“He’s lucky to have someone as beautiful as you by his side. He’d be wise to not let you out of sight,” Phasma mentioned.

I forced a smile. Her compliments wouldn’t work on me, “maybe I should be the one not letting him out of my sight.”  
Phasma laughed, taking the slight bitcheness in my tone well, “Your right about that. Kylo’s always gotten a lot of attention here.”  
I bet he fucking did. And now he’d likely get more that I was here.  
“I’ll leave you both to it. Enjoy your evening,” Phasma excused herself.  
Phasma retreated back to the other end of the bar, sipping her cocktail. Kylo turned to me and unclipped the leash from my collar.  
“I’ll be back in about half an hour. You can take a look around if you want. Just avoid the upstairs area, it’s the more hardcore stuff,” Kylo explained.  
He couldn’t be serious? Before I had a chance to protest, he had stalked off after Phasma.

Angrily, I took a seat at the end of the bar and ordered another drink for myself. My first time in a fucking BDSM club and Kylo just abandons me for his ex dominatrix. He was sure as hell gonna get a piece of my mind later. Armitage was still lingering, strangely quiet.  
“I’m going to the smoking area if you wanted to come with me, I’ll only be five minutes if you don’t want too,” he spoke, a kindness to his tone as if he pitied me.  
“I don’t need a fucking babysitter, Armitage!”  
Armitage nodded and headed for one of the exits. The bartender placed my drink in front of me before going to take someone else’s order. My discomfort grew the longer I was alone.

Glancing over at them, I noticed Phasma was laughing at something Kylo had said and he looked just as amused. They were probably laughing about me; how stupid I was to let him dress me up and drag me here only to abandon me. Well, I wouldn’t make this mistake ever again. Half an hour quickly passed, but Kylo made no move to come back over, still in deep conversation with Phasma. I ordered another two drinks for myself this time. The thought to leave kept playing over my mind. It was obvious he didn’t give a shit about me, so why should I care enough to stay? An hour passed, then an hour and a half. Still, neither of them had left the bar.

“How long has it been now?” Armitage asked, taking the free bar stool next to me.  
“If you here to gloat, I’m not in the mood.”  
Armitage faked offense, “me, gloat? Never,” he glanced over his shoulder at them, “so how long has it been since he told you to stay put?”  
Glancing up at the clock behind the bar, it was getting close to midnight.  
“Almost two hours now,” I answered.  
“I didn’t think you’d be into humiliation, or is this more for his benefit?” Armitage asked.  
“You really are an insufferable asshole.”  
“Would an insufferable asshole buy you a drink? And keep you company from your two-timing dom? No. I understand your frustration, Cora, but keep your anger directed at him rather than those who want to help.”

Rolling my eyes and huffing, I gave in, ordering my fifth drink of the evening. Armitage put in his own order before paying with card. By now I had a good buzz going, my body a lot more relaxed, but the anger at Kylo was still brewing.  
“So, I assume the story is going well?” Armitage asked, interested.  
“Mostly. We have enough evidence to put Tarkin away, but we still need something concrete on Krennic and Snoke.”  
“Well, one out of three isn’t so bad.”  
Glancing at Armitage, I managed a small smile, “your trying to distract me, aren’t you?”  
“Is it working?” He asked, returning the smile.

“A little.”  
My smile quickly faded as I noticed Phasma’s hand on Kylo’s shoulder, both of them laughing about something he’d said. Not once had he even bothered to look in my direction or offer me a sliver of attention. Armitage shifted, now occupying my vision instead of them.  
“Why don’t we get out of here?” Armitage suggested.  
My eyebrows raised at him; unsure I’d heard him correctly. He couldn’t really be propositioning me.  
“What? You can’t be serious?”  
“I am.”  
Now I was suspicious, “why? What do you get out of it? Other than pissing Kylo off.”

“Wouldn’t that be a bonus for the both of us? He shouldn’t neglect you like this, consider it karma. If I didn’t proposition you, then I’m sure someone else would have. Besides, I still have ways to prove that I’m not an insufferable asshole, as you so eloquently put it.”  
Meeting Armitage’s gaze, there was a newfound tension between us. I really was considering it. His fingers ghosted down my bare arm before he took my hand in his.  
“No rules, no strings attached. Just say yes.” Armitage continued to convince me.  
The word was on the tip of my tongue when Kylo appeared by my side. Armitage let go of my hand quickly, his face falling. If Kylo had seen it, he didn’t show it.  
“You ready to go back to mine?” Kylo asked.

Not even bothering to look at Kylo, I have a short nod. Grabbing my drink, I finished what was left of it.  
“Thanks for keeping me company, Armitage,” I spoke.  
Armitage smiled softly and nodded. The look on his face told me he knew I had been about to say yes. Kylo led me out of the club and to the cloakroom to retrieve my coat. Neither of us said a word to each other. The ride home was silent, and tension filled. If he couldn’t tell I was pissed off, then he was stupider than I thought. Once inside his house I decided it would be best if I slept in one of the guest rooms. As much as I didn’t want to stay, I wasn’t in a fit state to drive. Kylo closed the front door behind him, sighing heavily.

“Are you going to talk to me? Or is it silent treatment from here on out?” He asked, impatiently.  
He had some fucking nerve. Whipping round to face him, I folded my arms across my chest.  
“Are you going to acknowledge my existence now that she isn’t around?” I snapped.  
“You think just because you’re my sub you have some kind of ownership over me?! No. That’s not how this works. I can talk to who I want and fuck who I want regardless of your stupid feelings!”  
The anger that had been simmering for most of the night now reached a boiling point as I slapped him hard. What I didn’t expect was the soft moan that left his lips as my palm collided with his cheek.

Both of us stood there in silence for a few moments, unsure of the others’ previous actions.  
“Hit me again,” Kylo softly requested.  
I remembered the conversation we’d had last year about how he liked pain and humiliation when he’d been a sub. The slap must have reawakened that part of him. And sub space was far out of reach for me currently. To appease him and make sure I could take this as far as I thought he wanted, I slapped his other cheek, both of them now tinged red. Stepping forward, I grabbed a fistful of his hair and pulled back hard. Kylo whined at the sting. The sound was strange coming from him, but it still brought a heat between my legs.  
“You have five minutes to get upstairs and get undressed. And you better be on your knees when I get there,” I ordered before releasing him.

Kylo kicked his shoes off at the door and almost ran up the stairs. Heading to the kitchen, I got myself some water, downing the glass. Glancing at the clock, I decided he’d likely waited long enough and headed upstairs to his bedroom. Entering the room, I found his clothes first, thrown on the floor carelessly. And then I found him, naked and on his knees at the foot of the bed. He kept his gaze to the ground. If it was this easy for him to go into subspace, we’d need to explore this side of him more. Instead of paying him any attention, I went straight through to his wardrobe to find some suitable toys. Looking through the assortment of cock rings, I eventually settled on the one that came with a small vibrator attached. Restraints were chosen and a riding crop.

When I emerged from the wardrobe Kylo was still in the same position. A part of me wondered how long I could get away with making him wait. He couldn’t deny he wasn’t liking this, not with how hard he was, his cock jutting up proudly against his belly. Stopping in front of him, I used the tip of the crop to tilt his chin up, so he’d look at me.  
“Your behaviour tonight has been unacceptable. And I will not tolerate it. Do you understand?” I asked.  
“Yes, ma’am.”  
“Get on the bed, hands above your head.”  
Kylo did as he was told, making himself comfortable amongst the pillows. Taking his wrists, I secured them individually to the headboard. Next, I secured the cock ring before standing between his legs and pondered my next move.

Kylo Ren was completely at my mercy. Something I never thought would have been possible in our relationship. Cruelly, I placed my heel over his balls, resting it there for now, but I’d press down if I needed to.  
“I still don’t think you understand how unacceptable your behaviour was,” I frowned.  
Gently I applied pressure with my foot, noticing how he stiffened.  
“I’m sorry,” he said, clearly panicked.  
“What was that?” I asked, wanting him to repeat it louder and like he meant it.  
Applying more pressure, Kylo winced at the pain.  
“I’m sorry,” he repeated, louder this time.  
“You will be once I’m done with you.”

Finally, I released his balls from under my shoe only to harshly swat his inner thigh with the crop. It was dangerously close to hitting his cock. Luckily for him, I had sobered up enough for good aim. Kylo cursed, his whole-body tensing at the pain. Yet there was already pre-cum beading at the tip of his cock. Swatting the other thigh had him gripping the restraints, his hips bucking up into nothing.  
“Please,” he whined.  
“Please what?”  
“Please touch me. Fuck me. I don’t care, just give me something, please.”  
“What makes you think you deserve my cunt?”

Another pathetic whine escaped his throat as he knew he couldn’t give me a good answer. Smirking, I crouched down and turned down the viberator attached to the cock ring. It wouldn’t be enough to make him cum, but it would be very good at teasing and working him up further. This control over him was something I could get used too, although it was likely I would never have such a chance again, so I need to make the most of it whilst I could. By now Kylo was a panting, whimpering, desperate mess. Climbing off the bed, I undressed myself, thankful to be rid of the skin-tight latex.  
“Its quite pathetic that a man like you secretly enjoys being slapped around by a woman,” I smirked.

He nodded in agreement, likely in the hopes of some form of contact. Instead, I delivered a series of swats to his chest and stomach. Kylo let out a shaky breath once I stopped my assault. I got onto all fours, hovering above him to make sure no part of my body came into direct contact with his, denying him that skin on skin feeling. Leaning down, I started to mark him up with my teeth, starting with his neck. Kylo groaned at the pain, tilting his head so I had better access to his neck. Next, I marked up his collar, moving down to his chest, then his stomach and finishing with his thighs.  
“Mine,” I spoke, looking over the purple marks across his skin.  
Kylo nodded once more, so desperate to please now. Grabbing his face and digging my nails into his cheeks, I made sure I had his full attention.

“Just because usually I’m the submissive of this relationship does not mean that you aren’t mine. Understood?” I asked.  
“Yes, I’m yours.”  
“You’ll be wise not to forget it.”  
Finally, I gave him some much craved contact as I kissed him. It was quick enough that he craned his neck for more as I pulled away. The more time passed, the more frustrated and needy he became.  
“Let’s put that mouth of yours to better use than whining,” I suggested.  
“Please let me taste you.”  
Shifting position, I gently lowered myself on to his face, his tongue lapping at my wetness eagerly.

Gripping the headboard, I moaned softly. Kylo groaned hungrily as he continued licking and sucking at my clit.  
“Keep this up and I might let you cum,” I teased.  
With the potential of him being allowed to cum, Kylo seemed to double his efforts of getting me off. An orgasm was building quickly from how desperate I’d been for attention and contact all evening, but I quickly climbed off, denying myself release and Kylo the satisfaction of my release. Kylo was breathless, cheeks flushed and his pretty plush lips shiny with spit and my juices. It was a good look for him.  
“Please fuck me. I don’t know how much more I can take,” Kylo pleaded.  
“Well, since you asked so nicely.”

Straddling him, I rolled my hips so that his cock would be covered in my juices. Kylo’s hips bucked as he was reaching his limit. Finally, I gave us what we were both craving, slowly sinking down onto his cock. Kylo’s fists clenched as he groaned loud.  
“T-thank you,” his voice wavered with pleasure.  
I rewarded his manners by riding him fast and hard. I’d dragged this out long enough. My hands rested on his chest to keep me steady as I fucked myself on his cock. Kylo hips bucked against mine before he tried to match my pace, but he was too needy for release that he couldn’t get the timing right. Not that it mattered too much.  
“Cum for me, Kylo,” I encouraged.

Within seconds Kylo cried out his release, his back arching off the bed in what was likely an intense orgasm. I worked him through every wave as I chased my own release, the added stimulation from the vibrator helping. Kylo shook as overstimulation set in. The sounds that left his throat were small and whinny. My walls clenched around his already spent cock as my orgasm washed over me. I moaned his name over and over as my nails raked down his chest hard enough that he’d have more marks in the morning. Tears lined Kylo’s eyes from overstimulation before I finally climbed off him. Before I laid next to him, I removed the cock ring and freed his wrists.

Luckily for him, most of the anger had been fucked out of me. Enough so that I let him rest his head on my chest and held him as he came down from his orgasm. Tenderly I stroked and ran my fingers through his hair and murmured words of praise.  
“When you can move again, we can take a shower,” I smirked.  
Gently he nodded, “I am sorry about tonight.”  
“I know.”


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Kylo Ren

Monday rolled around quicker than I would have liked. Taking a seat in my office, I motioned for Mitaka to sit with me. He had his phone out, ready to take notes. Whilst Cora and I were on good terms and she seemed over what had happened at Phasma’s, I still felt the need to show I was sorry and make it up to her.  
“I want flowers ordered, red roses. And more of those truffles she likes. Maybe another bottle of wine too,” I instructed.  
Mitaka took note of them on his phone, nodding softly, “anything else, sir?”  
I’d ordered gifts like that for her before, I wanted to do something different. Something that would really blow her away.

“Maybe look at short luxury getaways too. I’d appreciate a list,” I added.  
“Of course, sir. I can have a list ready by the end of the day.”  
“Thank you.”  
Mitaka left, heading out to his desk and starting his search. Before I could get to work myself, there was a knock at the door. Snoke entered before I could call him in. Now I was on high alert. Snoke now only visited me when he wanted something. He smiled and sat opposite me.  
“Tarkin mentioned that the exchange went well,” Snoke began.  
“It went very smoothly, yes.”

“Do you think you could stay late tonight? There’s a shipment that will be collected from the men you met in Toronto. You won’t need to worry about security, that will be sorted. You just need to accept the money and make sure it goes smoothly again. If on the off chance they try to get greedy, I trust you’ll correct their mistake,” Snoke explained.  
That didn’t sit right with me. There would likely be much more of them, meaning I would be outnumbered. And if things went south, there was no way I could take all of them on. I had to do it regardless of how I felt. It would be a chance for more evidence to be gathered.

“Of course. I’m guessing security are in on this?” I asked.  
“Just the night guard. He makes sure the alarms are disabled and that the cameras aren’t recording. At least the ones that Kanji Klub know to look for. We have a few secret ones for insurance.”  
That caught my interest. If I could get hold of that footage, it would be evidence against Kanji Klub.  
“I’m guessing we have a lot of insurance measures in place with our more interesting customers?” I asked.  
Snoke smiled, “Sometimes it’s the best way to deal with such men.”

“What time are they due to arrive?”  
“Nine pm. They’ll meet you outside the warehouse shutter.”  
Snoke got to his feet with a soft smile. He re-buttoned his suit jacket and placed a hand on my shoulder.  
“I’m so glad I can trust you with this. I’d been meaning to bring you into the fold for a while, but I’d never known how to go about it. Tarkin thinks you’re too clever for your own good. Your clever yes, clever to have worked out something was going on but your someone I know I can trust, someone I could see running this place when I’m long gone.”  
Forcing a soft smile, I couldn’t help but feel a wave of guilt. Doubt crept in, and my stomach sunk.

Snoke left me to my work, only now I was being completely consumed by my thoughts. I couldn’t help but wonder if I was doing the right thing. If I could really go through with betraying this man. This man who was my boss, my mentor and a father figure. Snoke was more of a father figure to me than my own biological father. Snoke had given me my first proper home, was the source of my wealth, and without him I’d be nothing. I was in debt to the man; I owed him everything. But instead of repaying that debt, I was seeking to destroy him.

Was it even really worth it in the end? Was it worth losing my father figure, and friend? Would I even be able to fill his shoes as CEO? Would I be able to make the hard decisions that he had too for the good of the company? Snoke was only supplying to these groups, he wasn’t committing the same type of crime. Maybe it would have been better to stay silent about it all, instead of involving Cora. Because now she was in too deep to stop, not that she’d want to. Why the fuck was I even trying to rationalize Snokes actions and protect him?

Frustrated with myself, I left my office and headed outside for some air. Now was not the time to have doubts, I was already too deep to think about backing out now. Swallowing my guilt, I pulled out my burner phone and texted Cora.  
 _Can we meet for lunch? I’m going to need another one of those cameras._  
After a few minutes, the phone vibrated with a new message.  
 _Sure. Pick me up around 12:30._  
Now I just had to make sure Cora didn’t suspect my doubts.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After lunch, I returned to my office with the camera already fastened to a button on my suit jacket. I’d text Cora again when I’d need her to start filming. Luckily, she hadn’t seemed to suspect anything was wrong. The last thing I needed was her worrying about me. Although she would probably be more worried about losing the story than anything. On my desk in plain view was a short list of luxury private islands. Mitaka as always had beaten the deadline, something he was good at. Pushing the list aside, I forced myself to focus on getting some kind of work done today.

Later around clocking out time for most of the staff, there was another knock at my door. Snoke, again. Only this time he was carrying a black leather-bound box with gold stitching and lettering across the front. He set the box in front of me with a soft smile.  
“I’d been meaning to save this for your birthday in a couple of months, but I felt now would be a more appropriate time to give it to you,” Snoke explained.  
My eyebrows raised in surprise as I read the words across the box. Teeling single malt whiskey. 37-year-old whiskey. Brewed November 19th 1983, the day I was born. This would have taken some tracking down and cost him a lot. The gesture was definitely touching, which only made me feel more guilty.

“Wow. Thank you. You really didn’t need to get me something so special,” I insisted.  
“Nonsense, your more than deserving of this. I only wish I could have gotten you more,” Snoke sat opposite me, “you know you’ve always been like a son to me, Kylo. If I had been lucky enough to have children, I only wish they would have turned out like you.”  
Avoiding his gaze, I had no idea how to respond to that. The nicer things he did or said to me only made me feel worse about this whole situation.  
“I’m glad our paths crossed when they did. Your parents were fools to push you away, even more so to never and try to reach out to you. But your better off without them, aren’t you?” Snoke continued.

My fists clenched at the thought of my parents, I remembered that night so well. The night that I left. Dad had told me he’d never wanted to see me again, and so far, so good. I was always the disappointment; they were never proud of me or showed much love or affection. So leaving them had been easy, and the fact they never tried to contact me had just made things easier in the long run.  
“I am. I’m better off here, with you,” I admitted.  
Snoke smiled, “I agree. If I hadn’t of found you, who knows where you would have ended up.”  
Probably stuck as a lance corporal until I was killed in action. I didn’t just owe Snoke everything; I owed him my life.

Snoke glanced at the clock and got to his feet, “I have to get going, I’ve got an important dinner meeting to get too. Thank you for agreeing to do this for me tonight and I’m sorry it’s on such short notice. I’ll catch up with you in the morning.”  
“Thank you again for the gift. It was very thoughtful.”  
Snoke exited my office, closing the door behind him. A few minutes later there was another softer knock at the door before Mitaka entered my office. I frowned softly and glanced at the clock; he should have clocked out by now.  
“You should be on your way home,” I mentioned.  
“I wanted to stay late, sir. Help you out with tonight.”

A small smile spread across my face, “you don’t have to do that.”  
“I want too. Even if it’s just to offer moral support. I understand what your doing is difficult for you, sir. I figured it might be easier if you had a friend by your side.”  
Sighing, I loosened my tie and unbuttoned the collar, “am I doing the right thing?”  
Mitaka smiled sympathetically, “you are, sir. And that may be hard to see at the moment, but once the hard parts are over, you’ll be sure.”  
“I hope so.”


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in posting, my mental health has taken a serious decline with the UK's poor handling on the pandemic. Im trying, but its not easy <3

Chapter 25

Cora Ardmore

Leigh Shaw was due to interview DJ around nine am at Pelican Bay State Prison. Whilst Leigh Shaw looked a lot like Cora Ardmore, Leigh had short blonde hair and brown eyes instead. I’d taken the necessary precautions to keep my identity as safe as possible. Rey had hooked me up with a fake I.D and provided the wig and contact lenses. The hotel was also booked under Leigh Shaw’s name. Poe was only to contact me if it was an absolute emergency and he was also going to cover for me. Kylo was going to wait until I contacted him once I was safely back at the hotel room.

I’d interviewed prisoners before, but I normally had someone like Poe and Finn with me. And they were normally not in super-max prisons. Needless to say, I was a little nervous. And the armed guards did little to put me at ease, two of which were currently leading me down a desolate faded lime green corridor. The prison was eerie and too quiet for my liking. There were stories about Pelican Bay putting their misbehaving prisoners in solitary confinement, and by the looks of this place I now believed those stories. But these men were here for a reason, they were the worst of the worst.

The guards led me up a set of stairs and down another dingy corridor before opening a glass door. Inside cuffed to a table was a tall, well built, tanned male. He seemed to be middle-aged, with short black hair and brown eyes. He was dressed in the typical orange jumpsuit that the rest of the prisoners donned. My palms felt clammy and my throat was dry as my nerves got the better of me.  
“Take a seat. Do not hand the prisoner anything, do not approach or touch the prisoner. We will be outside keeping a close eye just in case,” one guard instructed.  
Well, that did little to settle my nerves. Swallowing thickly, I sat in the chair opposite DJ and produced my phone from my pocket.

They hadn’t said I wasn’t allowed to record this, and I had no doubt that we were also being recorded. Placing my phone on the table in front of me, I hit the record button and finally met DJ’s gaze. My discomfort grew at the small smirk across his face. It had been a few years since he’d had any female company, let alone seen one. He was probably getting some sick satisfaction out of this.  
“My name is Leigh Shaw, thank you for agreeing to meeting with me today DJ,” I finally broke the silence.  
“I didn’t agree. Choice is not a luxury you have in this place.”

A response like that was to be expected. In fact, I expected little cooperation from him at all. I was going to be lucky if I walked out of here with anything I could use as evidence.  
“Well, consider it an interesting change in your routine,” I forced a soft smile.  
DJ seemed amused by that, “that we can agree on. Normally I’m not allowed visitors, so you must be special.”  
“I wanted to talk to you about why you’re here, and perhaps you could help me with something.”  
“What could you possibly need my help with?”  
“Preventing another crime. Putting others behind bars who belong there.”  
“I’m not a snitch.”  
“Not even for the right price.”

DJ thought about it or a few moments, sitting back in his chair. In here, he was untouchable from those he’d previously worked with. But he was not untouchable from other violent inmates and power-hungry guards. Money was useless to him. But a comfortable mattress, a TV in his room, or hell, even moving him to a lower security facility would hopefully loosen his tongue.  
“I-I-I-I’m not a snitch,” he stuttered.  
They failed to mention his stutter on my way here. The stutter made him a little less intimidating.  
“But there must be something you want that would make you willing to give up that information?” I asked.

Glancing out of the glass door, I noticed that both of the guards were talking amongst themselves instead of keeping a close eye on us. That meant whilst DJ was in a maximum-security facility that the guards trusted him because of good behaviour. And good behaviour would work as good leverage to getting him things.  
“I’m willing to exchange the things you want, within reason, for information,” I continued.  
“What I want you can’t get me.”  
“Try me.”  
“I want to be moved. And I don’t mean to another wing or unit. I want to be moved to another facility. One less…strict.”  
Nodding, I knew that wouldn’t be easy. But it wasn’t impossible. Not the right attorney.

“You understand if I can get you that, I’ll need a little more than just a list of names. If you will testify in court, then I’m sure the judge would be willing to give into your demands,” I explained.  
“And you understand that I’m not saying a word until you can ensure that.”  
That was fair. It’s not like I could get the information from him any other way. Well, in any morally correct way.  
“In that case, I’m going to make some phone calls and I will see you tomorrow. Thank you for your time today, DJ.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once back at the hotel, I text Kylo on the burner phone to let him know I was okay. And things had gone a little better than expected. Instead of calling him to find me an attorney, though, I instead called Leia.  
“Cora, I didn’t see you in the office today, is everything okay?” She asked.  
“Fine. I took a little trip for a lead on a story.”  
“Oh, anything for a future issue?”  
“I hope so. I need a big favour though.”  
“Cora, you know you can ask me for anything.”

Smiling softly, I was once again reminded of how much I loved Leia Organa. She was the closest thing I’d ever had to a mother, and I was eternally grateful for all she’d done for me. I explained the basics to Leia, making sure to leave out Kylo’s name and The First Order’s name. She didn’t need to know those details just yet, otherwise she’d go digging and easily find out that Kylo was my source.  
“So I need to find an attorney willing to represent my potential source, and I need a judge willing to hear them out,” I concluded.  
“I can give you the number for my attorney and they can help you find someone suitable. In the meantime, you can leave the judge to me.”  
“You’re sure?”  
“Of course. You know people have a hard time telling me no.”

More like Leia had a hard time accepting the word no from people. But I suppose she wouldn’t be where she is today if she had let people keep saying no to her.  
“I’ll have a judge ready for you in twenty-four hours with a date and time for a court hearing,” Leia declared.  
“Thank you so much. You have no idea how helpful that is.”  
Leia and I exchanged goodbyes. A few minutes later, she texted me the name and number of her attorney. Amilyn Holdo. After dialling the number I glanced at the wall clock hoping it wasn’t too late and the office wasn’t closed.

“Hello, Amilyn Holdo speaking,” came a cheery female voice.  
“Hi, one of your clients, Leia Organa recommended me to you, and I was wondering you or a colleague could help me.”  
“Leia? Oh, this must be good if Leia recommended you.”  
I couldn’t help but chuckle, Leia always had the best attorney after multiple people had tried to sue for her libel. Amilyn and I chatted for a good half an hour before we came to a conclusion.  
“You said you’re in California, right? I have a colleague out there at the moment that will be able to meet up with you tomorrow. I’ll give them a call and fill them in,” Amilyn explained.  
“Thank you for your help, Amilyn.”  
“Not a problem.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning I got up and took a shower before putting on my Leigh Shaw disguise. Thankfully, the attorney I was meeting with today was aware of said disguise. Really, it was lucky I had an attorney on board so quickly that could meet with DJ and I today. Once I reached Pelican Bay, they took me through the same procedure as yesterday, I.D check, metal detector, searching my purse. Finally, I was good to go. Two different guards led me back to the same room as yesterday. Outside waiting for me was Dale Beaumont. An older man, at least in his fifties but aging had not made him any less handsome. His black hair was slicked to the side, not a single strand out of place. His eyes were a deep hazel colour, and he wore a simple yet perfectly fitted black suit.

He was carrying a large thermos of coffee and had a file wedged under his arm. Dale smiled kindly and offered me his free hand for a firm handshake.  
“Its good to meet you, Miss Shaw,” he spoke politely.  
“Thank you for coming here on such short notice and agreeing to this with what little together I could scramble together.”  
“I’m just happy to help where I can.”  
The guards explained the same rules as yesterday when it came to DJ before we were allowed inside. Dale and I sat opposite DJ, who looked surprised that I had gotten an attorney in under 24 hours.

“Good morning, DJ. This is your attorney, Dale Beaumont.” I introduced the two.  
DJ looked between the two of us before a hint of a smile ticked up the corners of his mouth.  
“S-s-so, I guess you expect me to tell you everything now?” DJ asked, a hint of amusement in his voice.  
Before I could answer, Dale opened the file on the table and placed a piece of paper in front of DJ.  
“That is the details of your hearing. Providing, of course, you give Miss Shaw the information you agreed upon,” Dale explained.  
DJ scanned the paper and nodded. Now he seemed really impressed. Thank god for whatever strings Leia had pulled last night.

Whilst I opened the recording app on my phone, Dale placed an old looking handheld tape recorder on the table. I couldn’t help but raise an eyebrow at the device.  
“Consider it insurance. If anything happens to your copy, then you have a backup and vice versa,” he continued.  
Now I was impressed, this guy had everything covered. Hitting the record button on my phone, I turned my attention back to DJ.  
“So, we already know your backstory and most of the details of your arrest. However, there are some details that were seemingly glossed over. The weapons that you and your group had, where and how did you get them? None of you had licenses to carry any firearms, so they couldn’t have been purchased legally,” I asked.

“They weren’t,” DJ confirmed.  
“And all the serial numbers on the firearms had been removed so they couldn’t be traced back to the company that manufactured them. Even the casing on the bullets had the numbers scratched off.”  
“T-t-t-that was the companies’ idea. N-n-n-ot ours. Whilst they were happy to supply us, they didn’t want anything that could lead back to them.”  
“Understandable, it wouldn’t look good to have dealings with terrorists. Do you remember the company’s name? Or perhaps even the person who delivered the supplies?”

DJ seemed almost a little anxious now, glancing at the camera in the corner of the room. He was just as aware of us being watched as I was.  
“Think of the mattress you’ll be able to sleep on from now on. And the better quality of food for every meal. I’ll even cook you a steak myself,” Dale encouraged, “you’ve got nothing to lose whilst you’re in here.”  
DJ sighed, leaning forward in his chair a little, “The First Order supplied us. Some guy called Krennic dropped off the shipment,” he spoke in a hushed tone.  
“Did you ever do business with anyone else within the company?” I asked.  
“Not face to face. There was one time the CEO called, that was back at the start when we were striking up a deal. I think his name was…” DJ thought about it for a few moments, trying to remember, “S-s-Snoke.”

I couldn’t stop myself from smiling at his answer. And the fact I had him on tape saying that was just even better. Everything was now falling in to place perfectly. Soon enough we’d have plenty of evidence and Snoke would have nowhere left to run, nobody left to turn too.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Kylo Ren

Somehow, I had managed to convince Cora to take at least three weeks off. She hardly ever took holiday or breaks, mainly because she was worried about what would happen at work without her there. They would cope just fine without her. Cora knew we were going away, but I had kept everything else a secret from her. She didn’t even need to pack any clothes; I’d taken care of that by buying her a whole new holiday wardrobe as well as books she could read when she wanted to relax by the pool. From the list Mitaka had given me, I’d chosen Ile du Nord, which was a part of the Seychelles Islands. And we had the whole island to ourselves.

We took a private jet out as far as we could before taking a boat out to the island. By the time we arrived on the island the sun had started to set, and the staff had set out a walkway made from lit candles all the way up the beach, the stairs and leading to the villa. Cora glanced at me, smiling wide at the romantic gesture.  
“Kylo, this is…” Cora was unable to finish her sentence.  
A speechless Cora was not something I’d witnessed before, but at least she was speechless for a good reason. And if she was speechless because of this, she was going to have a bigger shock when she got inside.

Lacing my fingers with hers, I led her up to the large villa. The largest on the island. Unlocking the door, I let her go inside first. The living area and kitchen instantly lit up as Cora went in, the lights on a sensor. She looked around the rooms; her smile growing the more she saw. I found her in the master bedroom, marvelling at the size of the bed and the romantic spread the staff had put on the table. Champagne, fresh fruit and a red velvet cake. There were even rose petals on the bed.  
“Consider it my way of saying sorry for what happened at Phasma’s. And seeing as we haven’t been able to spend as much time as we’d like with each other lately,” I explained.  
“Maybe you should fuck up more often if this is how you apologize,” Cora teased.

Smiling, I took her in my arms before kissing her passionately. Cora returned the kiss, her fingers running through my hair.  
“We probably shouldn’t get carried away just yet. The staff still need to bring in the suitcases,” Cora reminded me.  
“Good point. And we still need to have some dinner.”  
“We could always be a little late, that shower is big enough for two. I’m sure we won’t be disturbed there”  
“I’ll meet you there in two minutes, Kitten.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day both of us woke up around noon. Due to jet lag, acclimatizing to the different time zone and we had both gone to sleep around the early hours of the morning after trying out the bed and a few other pieces of furniture around the villa. Cora wrapped herself around me, kissing lazily across my collar and chest.  
“I wish I could wake up like this every morning,” she spoke softly.  
She was right. It would be nice to wake up to the sound of the waves, the smell of sea air.  
“I think it’s safe to say we missed breakfast,” I teased.  
“You know, I’m surprised to even wake up next to you. Normally your already up with breakfast ready.”  
“I’m on holiday, I can relax a little on the workout routine.”

Eventually we got out of bed and Cora looked through the clothes I had provided for her. She looked at the selection of bikinis, frowning at the skimpier ones. Cora soon settled on a black strappy set, whilst it wasn’t one of the sexier choices it still made her body look perfect. She covered her lower half with a black sarong. We decided to take it easy today and relax by the pool or on the beach. Cora made herself comfortable on one of the sun loungers, soaking up the sun and making a start on one of the books I’d brought her.  
“Not coming for a swim?” I asked.  
“Not when it’s so cold out there. The hot tub is more interesting to me.”

“Suit yourself.”  
Taking off my polo shirt and emptying my pockets, I then headed to the water’s edge. The cold water lapped at my bare feet. It was bearable. And I’d get Cora in with me somehow. I continued walking until the water was deep enough for me to start swimming. It was nice for a break, a proper break with someone whose company I enjoyed. I hadn’t taken a holiday in years, I’d never felt the need to, and who wants to go alone? And business trips didn’t count as holiday. Glancing at Cora on the beach, she turned a page of her book before loosening the straps of her bikini so she wouldn’t get tan lines.

“You know your tan would look better if you just took everything off,” I called to her.  
Cora glanced up from the book with a soft smirk before giving me the middle finger. Sometime later, after doing a few laps across the length of this beach, the water grew too cold, and I headed back up to the beach to Cora. She was not so discreetly staring at me from over the top of her book as I made my way to her.  
“Good swim? You look a little cold?” She asked with a soft smirk.  
Returning the smirk, I tossed her book aside and climbed atop of her, wrapping my arms around her and pulling her close. Cora squealed from the sudden coldness and wetness, trying to push me off her.  
“I don’t know, what do you think?” I asked, chuckling.

“Get off!” Cora demanded between laughs.  
“No, you’re just so warm.”  
“We’d both be warmer in the hot tub.”  
“True. But we do have this beach all to ourselves, it would be a shame to not use it.”  
“And have sand get in places I didn’t even know existed? No, thank you.”  
“Good point.”  
We both had a late lunch on the beach before making our way back to the villa. Round the back was the pool and hot tub as well as a drinks bar.  
“It’s not too early to start drinking, is it?” Cora asked.

“You don’t normally drink.”  
“It’s not often I get to let my hair down.”  
That was true, for the both of us. Cora searched the fully stocked bar and produced a chilled bottle of expensive wine. Pouring two glasses, she took hers and climbed into the hot tub, making a soft sound of contentment. I joined her, sitting beside her and placing a soft kiss to her shoulder.  
“This really is perfect, thank you, Kylo,” she said sincerely.  
“Only the best for my favourite.”

Later in the evening, Cora and I had taken a brief break from the hot tub for a light dinner before finishing our second bottle of wine. Cora was a little tipsy, which had made her more relaxed, more flirtatious and more confident. Finishing her glass, she held it out to me for another refill.  
“I think you’ve had enough tonight,” I said firmly.  
Cora pouted and batted her eyelashes at me, “just one more, Kylo. Please.”  
“You think you can just bat your pretty eyelashes at me, and I’ll do anything for you?”  
“Mhm.”  
Leaning in close, my lips ghosted over hers teasingly, “well your right.”  
“I’m always right.”

Instead of arguing with her, I gave her another smirk and climbed out of the tub to get her another drink. Popping the cork of the third bottle, I poured until the glass was three quarters full. Returning to the hot tub, I noticed Cora was sat lower so that her shoulders were submerged. The next thing I noticed was the discarded bikini top floating across from her in the hot tub. Cora smirked mischievously as my gaze met hers once more.  
“Subtle, Kitten,” I joked, climbing back in.  
Cora leaned in close, nipping at my earlobe, “it’s not the only thing I took off.”  
“Is that so?”  
One of her hands rested on my half hard cock as she kissed down my neck. With her free hand, she led one of my hands between her legs. Her bikini bottoms were also off.  
“Would this be a better place to fuck you, Kitten?” I asked, stroking between her folds.  
“Yes, sir.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The three weeks were passing faster than I liked. Not only had it been nice to take a vacation, it had been nice to get away from Snoke, from all the sneaking around and the story. Here I felt Cora and I could relax, and things were normal between us. Cora was sitting outside on the balcony, overlooking the beach. Taking the seat next to her, I laced our fingers and pressed a kiss to her knuckles. She smiled softly at the gesture.  
“We’ll be back in time for when DJ testifies, right?” She asked.

“Of course. We’ll be back at my place the night before.”  
“Okay. I just want to be there, you know. Make sure everything goes okay.”  
“It will. If you didn’t need to be back for that, I would have asked if you wanted to stay here for another few weeks.”  
“You don’t want to go back?”  
Meeting her gaze, I pulled her close, “not really. I just want to stay here. With you. Here I feel at ease, I don’t have to worry about Snoke and I’m not constantly looking over my shoulder.”  
“You won’t have to for much longer, after DJ testifies things are going to move quickly. Snoke will be behind bars before you know it. Maybe once this is all over…we could come back here. To celebrate?”  
“I’d like that.”


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Cora Ardmore

We made it back to Kylo’s the night before DJ was going to testify, just like Kylo had promised. We’d picked up some dinner on our way back to his place and ate it before taking a shower. Once clean, we headed to bed, both tired from the long flight. I’d head home sometime tomorrow once DJ had testified. Kylo had insisted I stay one more night as I’d be too tired to drive home. And I would not say no to him. The past three weeks had been nothing short of perfect. It almost felt like we were more than just a dom and sub. It felt like we had been a real couple, something I wanted. But even with the subtle hints I had dropped on the vacation, I don’t think Kylo had taken them. Or he’d ignored them.

But what dom takes their submissive to a private island for three weeks? The money he must have spent on the island alone was probably more than I could imagine. Probably more than my yearly salary. He’d even brought me a whole new wardrobe for the trip and taken the time to find books based of my fictional interests. Hell, he’d even said he hadn’t wanted to go back. What more of a hint did I need that he loved me? Or was it just wishful thinking? If he loved me surely, he would have asked to take things further by now. Or maybe he just didn’t know how too.

Either way, I would wait some more for him. Maybe he was waiting for when the story was finished and out for the public. That way then we wouldn’t have to sneak around anymore, and we wouldn’t have to worry about each other’s safety. The way I felt around Kylo was something I hadn’t felt in years, not even with my last serious relationship. Somehow, he’d taken all of my insecurities and made them practically non-existent, he’d made me feel confident again, made me feel attractive again. Made me feel like my voice and opinions mattered and were worth hearing. Nowadays I looked forward to the weekends because I no longer spent them alone but instead with a man who worshiped my body and mind.

The next morning I awoke to an empty side of the bed. Nice to see things were already back to normal. Sighing, I rolled over and looked at my phone for the time. Somehow, I’d slept well past my alarm. Shit. Quickly I got out of bed and threw on some clean underwear and clothes. Trousers, a blouse would have to do for now. Shoving the essentials into my purse, I hurried downstairs. Poking my head into the kitchen to say goodbye to Kylo, I noticed he’d set out breakfast for both of us and didn’t seem as panicked as I was by my lateness.  
“Morning. I made your favourite,” Kylo spoke.

Glancing at the plate, I noticed plenty of pancakes with honey, syrup, blueberries and bananas. Whilst the gesture was sweet, I didn’t have the time to eat all of it.  
“I’m sorry, normally you know I would stay. I woke up late and I can’t miss this,” I apologized.  
There was a hint of disappointment on his face as I had rejected his gesture. He had made an effort with all this. Maybe I could at least eat one.  
“I guess I just didn’t want our time together to end, even if we are back home,” Kylo replied.  
Now I felt worse. Glancing at the clock, I decided I could spare fifteen minutes.  
“Okay, I can do breakfast and then I really have to go,” I relented.

Kylo smiled and sat down at the breakfast bar. Taking the stool next to him, I cut into the small stack of pancakes and shoved in a forkful, chewing quickly.  
“I know your in a hurry but if you eat like it’s a race, your gonna give yourself indigestion, and that’s not going to look good in a courtroom,” Kylo smirked.  
Sighing, I slowed down a little, although I was continuing to glance at the clock with every mouthful of pancake and sip of coffee. Finally, I finished up my breakfast and put my plate with the other pans that needed washing up.  
“Thank you for breakfast. I’ll call you when I’m on my way home,” I spoke.  
Kylo grabbed my hand, stopping me from leaving the kitchen.  
“No kiss?” He asked.

Since when did he become so clingy? Turning back to him, I gave him a quick peck to appease him. Kylo wrapped an arm around me to stop me from going anywhere and deepened the kiss until he was satisfied.  
“Your going to make me late,” I protested.  
“Sorry.”  
He let me go, and I rushed to the door, shoving my feet in a pair of shoes and exiting the house. Once in my car, I sped out of the drive and down the street. Glancing at the clock in my car I felt a fresh wave of panic seeing that I only had twenty minutes to get into town and to the courthouse. Putting my foot down on the gas pedal, the car lurched forward.

Somehow, I made it in time, parking along the sidewalk and hurrying down the rest of the street. In the distance, at the front of the courthouse, an armoured van had pulled up and DJ was being led out of the van. But what struck me as odd was the vast number of reporters and journalists that were surrounding the area. I didn’t understand how they would have found out about this. The only people that knew were Jeffrey, Amilyn, Leia, the judge, Kylo and myself. Well, I knew Leia wouldn’t have leaked this information and neither would have Amilyn. Kylo also wouldn’t have done this for my safety and privacy. This was my story, nobody else’s. So that only left Jeffrey and the judge.

This was meant to be kept as quiet as possible for DJ’s safety. If these reporters got this out, then DJ’s life would be at risk when Snoke heard the news. Only a few metres away now, I watched as DJ and the guards with him had made it to the steps, although reporters were still shoving microphones and cameras in his face, shouting questions at him. That’s when a shot rang out from the middle of the crowd. DJ’s legs buckled, and he fell down the stairs to the pavement. My heart and stomach sank, panic filling me. But I didn’t run or scream like the other reporters. Instead, I was frozen to the spot.

The crowd had dispersed, letting me see DJ’s lifeless body sprawled at the foot of the steps, blood seeping out of a single chest wound. One guard checked DJ’s pulse and shook his head, a solemn look on his face. The person who had shot and killed DJ had ran with the rest of the crowd, using them as cover for their crime and escape. But this couldn’t have just been a random shooting. Someone knew that DJ was going to expose Snoke and had silenced him before he could do so. His blood was on my hands. This was my fault. I’d made him do this, and now he was dead because of me.

Tears rolled down my cheeks, and I shakily reached into my pocket for my phone. Scrolling through my list of contacts, I heisted over the call button for Leia. Thinking better of it, I called Kylo instead. Putting the phone to my ear, I waited for him to pick up.  
“Hey, shouldn’t you be in court?” He asked.  
“Th-they killed him,” my voice came out small and shaky.  
“DJ? Shit. Are you okay?”  
“Physically, yes.”  
“Okay, I need you to get a safe distance away, just in case. I’ll send Mitaka to pick you up, okay?”  
“Okay.”

“I’m gonna stay on the phone with you until he gets there, okay?”  
“Okay.”  
“Sit in your car and wait for Mitaka there. Drink some water if you have any.”  
It felt wrong to just walk away from a man that was dead because of me. It felt wrong to be running instead of helping.  
“Cora, please go sit in your car. You need to think of your own safety right now,” Kylo spoke.  
Forcing myself to turn around, I walked away and back to my car. From here I could still see DJ’s body, I could still see the growing pool of blood. If I didn’t force my gaze away soon, I felt like I was going to throw up. But I just couldn’t look away. This was my fault, regardless of what anyone said to me.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Kylo Ren

Once Cora was safely in the car with Mitaka, I hung up and waited by the window for them. Even knowing Cora was safe with Mitaka, my mind was still thinking the worst. What if a car happened to hit them on the way back? Or if they were tailed back here? Anxiously, I continued to wait, glancing at every car that drove past. Finally Mitaka pulled into the drive and helped Cora out of the car, leading her to the door. She looked pale, still likely suffering from shock. Once inside, I picked her up bridal style and thanked Mitaka for getting her here safely. Cora nestled into me as I carried her upstairs to the bathroom.

As I placed her down on a stool, I noticed how she was staring into space, unable to focus on anything for long periods of time. Kneeling in front of her, I gently placed my hands on her knees. Cora didn’t react, still staring straight ahead.  
“Cora, you’re in shock. I’m going to run you a bath, okay?” I explained.  
Finally, this seemed to get her attention, and she finally looked at me. Her hands covered mine before she laced our fingers together and held on tight. I squeezed her hands for reassurance.  
“Okay,” she responded.  
“Your safe here, with me.”

Gently, she nodded before letting me run the bath. Once the water was warm enough, I added bath salts that would help her relax.  
“Can I help undress you?” I asked.  
Cora nodded her consent before I started taking off her clothes. Once was undressed and the tub was full, I helped her in. Cora hugged her knees to her chest, tears rolling down her cheeks. This was good. She needed to cry and let it out instead of keeping it bottled up inside of her. Otherwise it would take her longer to recover from the shock. Cora let out a sob, her body shaking as her crying turned to loud sobbing.

Ignoring the fact I was still fully clothed, I climbed into the bath with her and pulled her close. Cora accepted the gesture, one hand fisting my shirt as she cried into my chest. We stayed like this until her crying subsided. Carefully I washed her, placing soft kisses across her body and hairline. As the water went cold, I drained the tub and dried her. Leading her to the bedroom, I helped her change into some comfy lounge wear. She seemed a bit better now, still a little quiet, but she had stopped the staring and shaking. After changing my own clothes, I sat with her.

“This is all my fault,” she mumbled.  
“None of this is your fault, Cora. There was nothing you could have done.”  
“If I’d been there when I was supposed to…I could have done something.”  
“Talk me through what happened.”  
Cora explained the events in detail. As she mentioned the reporters and how she deemed it as odd they had been there, I knew I couldn’t keep the truth from her any longer. She deserved to know, even if it meant she’d hate me. Hopefully she would stop taking the blame for something she couldn’t have prevented.

“I was the one who tipped the reporters off,” I confessed.  
Coras head whipped round to look at me in complete disbelief, “you did what? Why?”  
“Because Snoke knew. He knew that someone had asked DJ to testify and he couldn’t let that happen.”  
Cora got to her feet, wanting to put distance between us. Fresh tears filled her eyes, and she looked at me with complete disgust.  
“So you just let that happen? You could have done something to prevent it! A man is dead because of us!” Her voice raised with each new sentence.  
“What could I have done, Cora? What could I have done to protect him and not expose myself? If I had exposed myself, Snoke would have killed both of us.”

“That’s why you didn’t want to let me go this morning. That’s why you kept finding fucking excuses to make me late!”  
“I did it to fucking protect you!”  
A silence fell between us, Cora wrapping her arms around herself. Hesitantly, I went over to her, placing my hands on her arms.  
“I did it, to protect you,” I repeated, “if something happened to you because of me…”  
I tucked a strand of hair behind her ear before cupping her cheek and wiping away her tears with my thumb.  
“If I hadn’t of stalled, the shooter would have seen you with DJ and tried to take your life too. I had to make sure you were late, I explained, “please understand that I did it to keep you safe.”

Cora sighed and gently nodded, “I understand, I just…he didn’t deserve to die.”  
“I know. And I’m sorry for keeping the truth from you. I’m sorry that there wasn’t anything we could do for him.”  
My phone started buzzing from the bedside table, forcing me to pull away from Cora. A phone call that I had expected to come sometime today. Somehow, I had to make sure Snoke wasn’t on to Cora.  
“Go downstairs and pick out some movies to watch. I’ll be down in a few minutes,” I spoke.  
Cora nodded and exited the bedroom. Grabbing my phone, I hit the answer button and put it to my ear.

“Hello,” I answered.  
“Kylo, I’m assuming you’ve heard the good news,” Snoke sound a little annoyed.  
“Yes, sir. You don’t sound too happy about it though?”  
“Well, whilst DJ was silenced, there were a lot more reporters there than expected, which makes our job more difficult. We need to find out which one of them convinced him to talk and we need to get rid of them. Krennic has compiled a list of the ones who reported on the incident. We can split the list between the five of us and ask around. I’ll send you some names and numbers.”  
“Of course, I’m more than happy to help. Hopefully, they’ll be too scared to run the story now.”

“That’s not good enough. They could have told a colleague. Anyone who knows need to be silenced.”  
“Okay. I’ll call around.”  
Snoke hung up before a text came through a few minutes later with a list of names and numbers. Scanning the list, I felt a slight relief to see Cora’s name was not included. She didn’t need to know about this; she didn’t need to feel guilty for anything else today. Just to make sure Coras name wasn’t on the entire list, I text Armitage.  
What names were you given?  
After a few minutes he replied with his own list of names, thankfully Coras name was also not present on his list.

 _Hux_  
 _I’m going to ask for the rest of the list. But she should be safe, seeing as she hasn’t reported on it. However, if the two of you are feeling paranoid, I would keep her at your place until this dies down._  
Quickly, I typed back a response.  
 _Already thought of that. Text me when you get the rest of the list._  
The only problem was if Snoke didn’t find the reporter from that list, which he wouldn’t, his next move would be to pay off the warden of Pelican Bay for the answer. And if the warden had taken a bride from Cora, there was no doubt he would take a bigger bribe from Snoke. Heading downstairs and into the lounge, I spotted Cora curled up on the couch.

Sitting down next to her, she hit the play button on the movie she’d chosen and snuggled up close to me. Wrapping an arm around her, I kissed the top of her head.  
“When you went to interview DJ, did you give your real name?” I asked.  
“No. I gave a fake name. Fake I.D. I even wore a wig and contacts.”  
Whilst I was still anxious about the future weeks, I felt a little more at ease knowing Cora had been smart enough to take precautions. We were still going to need to lie low for the next few weeks until Snoke became preoccupied with something else.


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cora's outfit referance: https://ladylucie.com/collections/bodysuits/products/o-ring-bodysuit?variant=18870188671049

Chapter 29

Cora Ardmore

Over the next few weeks, Kylo and I had made sure to lie low regarding the story. I hadn’t even touched my notes or recordings, instead focusing on this month’s Resistance issue. Leia had heard the news and checked in on me a few times to make sure I was okay. It had been hard to lie to her the first few times, but now it was easier than I liked. It felt wrong to lie and keep secrets from her, but I couldn’t out Kylo to her. Not until the story was out, at least. Kylo and I carried on as normal, going to work through the week before I came over Friday evenings and spent the weekend with him.

This weekend we were visiting Phasma’s again, I wanted to try it out again, and I felt it would be a much-needed distraction for both of us. Hopefully, this time Kylo could keep his focus on me. The outfit choice this time was a lot more revealing and sexier than the first one. A black latex body suit that had a zip along the crotch if Kylo wanted easy access, the body suit came with a belt, gloves, a collar and bunny ears. After adding fishnet stockings and heels, the outfit was complete. Turning in the mirror to look at the back to see the bottom of the suit was thong like to show off my ass. After applying makeup and straightening my hair, I was ready for the club. Whilst this wouldn’t have been my first pick, I felt confident enough to wear it.

Kylo was in the same leather pants as before, only this time he’d opted for wearing a strappy black harness across his chest.  
“Eyes on me tonight, right?” I asked teasingly.  
“How could I take my eyes off of you when your dressed like that?”  
After getting our coats on, we left the house and Kylo drove us to the club. We skipped the line and headed straight inside like before. After handing our coats in, we went inside to the main area and ordered drinks at the bar. This time we had shown up a little later, and Phasma was already out and mingling with the crowd. If she had spotted us, she hadn’t shown it and kept her distance.

Kylo and I took a seat along the sidelines as we sipped our drinks and enjoyed each other’s company.  
“Are you up for trying anything tonight?” He asked.  
“Maybe after a few drinks I will be.”  
“You don’t have to if you don’t want too. We can just observe.”  
Smiling softly, I kissed his cheek. I knew after how badly my first time had gone here; he wasn’t looking to pressure me into anything. Any trips here now were completely on my terms. Kylo sighed and dug his phone out of his pocket. The caller I.D came up as Snoke, meaning he had to take this.

“I’ll be back in five minutes. Sorry. Maybe take a look around, see if anything takes your interest,” Kylo suggested.  
Once he left, I had another sip from my drink before looking around. It couldn’t hurt, maybe I would find something I wanted to try out. The first section I came across was the spanking section, there were some benches in use, other doms had their subs across their knee. Multiple tools were being used to inflict the pleasurable sting, hands, crops, whips, paddles. As I was about to move on to the next section, I accidently bumped into a tall, broad male with short black hair, hazel eyes and a strong jaw of stubble. He was dressed in black latex shorts and boots.

“Sorry,” I apologized.  
“Your dom should know better than to leave you unattended, little one,” he replied.  
Something in his voice and the way he was looking at me had me feeling uncomfortable. Swallowing my nerves, I tried to step past him, but he grabbed my wrist and pulled me back, ignoring my sounds of protest.  
“Where are you going? Your dom isn’t here, meaning anyone can take you off his hands. You look like you need lessons in obedience,” he growled, pulling me in closer, “if you were my sub I’d have you kneeling by my feet and crawling around this place, I’d use that pretty mouth as my fucking ash tray.”  
My discomfort had turned to fear as this guy clearly didn’t understand consent. He was much bigger than me, and my attempts to push him away seemed to do nothing to deter him.

“Let go of me. Please,” I demanded, although my voice didn’t have a hint of confidence.  
Before the creep had a chance to say anything else, Phasma was at my side, standing tall with a stern look on her face. An expression I’m sure she reserved for most of her subs that disappointed her or broke rules.  
“You were told to let go. If you can’t understand basic consent, then you are not welcome here. Do you understand?” She growled.  
The creep let go of me and walked back into the crowd. Phasma placed a comforting hand on my shoulder.  
“Are you okay?” She asked, concern evident in her voice.  
“I will be when Kylo gets back.”

“Let me get you a drink,” Phasma insisted.  
She wasn’t the kind of woman to take no for an answer, so I followed her to the bar where she ordered us two cocktails.  
“I’m sorry if we got off on the wrong foot last time. I understand I probably didn’t make a great first impression,” Phasma apologized.  
This caught me a little off guard, this was the last thing I had expected from Phasma. And I suppose I couldn’t continue to be mad at her when she’d rescued me from that creep.  
“I think you’ve made up for that tonight,” I replied.  
“I’m glad. However, Kylo should know better than to leave you alone like that. I’m glad I was there to intervene when I did.”

Kylo finally came back from his phone call, smiling at the two of us seemingly getting along and having a drink together.  
“I’m glad you two are getting friendly,” he remarked.  
“I’m not so happy that you thought it was a good idea to leave her alone,” Phasma scolded him.  
“Why? What happened?”  
“Another dom thought she was up for grabs, had a hard time taking no for an answer.”  
Kylo turned his attention to me, placing a rather possessive hand on my knee, “are you okay, Kitten?”  
Nodding, I placed my hand over his. I felt more at ease now that he was back. But instead of feeling afraid of what happened, I now felt angry. Just because I was dressed quite revealing and had been left alone, didn’t mean that guy had any kind of claim over me.

Phasma left the two of us alone, and it wasn’t long before Kylo and I found comfier seating. From across the room I could still see the creep watching the two of us, glaring at me as if I had somehow offended him. A wicked idea crossed my mind, and I leaned in closer to Kylo.  
“How about you let me keep your cock warm, sir?” I suggested.  
Kylo’s mouth fell open in surprise before a smirk spread across his lips, “here? In front of all these people, Kitten? That’s very bold of you.”  
“Please, sir.”  
“Are you asking me this because there’s this guy whose been glaring at us for the past five minutes?”  
“Maybe.”  
“And what better way to show that your mine, Kitten.”

Kylo patted his lap before freeing his fully hard cock from his pants. Eagerly, I unzipped the crotch piece before sliding myself down on to his cock with a moan. Kylo growled and wrapped a possessive arm around my waist whilst his free hand wrapped around my throat. He kissed across my neck, up to my ear.  
“Your mine, Kitten,” he snarled.  
“Yes, Sir. All yours.”  
Maybe this was also my way of telling Phasma that Kylo was mine as much as I was his. A few people had noticed the obscene display and were trying to subtly watch. The creep just seemed more pissed off, and I couldn’t help but smirk smugly in his direction. Kylo’s hips bucked, forcing his cock deeper into me as well as a loud moan from me.

His lips and teeth continued to trail across my neck and shoulder, the hand that had previously been wrapped around my neck now trailed down the front of my bodysuit until he toyed with the open crotch piece.  
“Because you’ve been so good tonight, Kitten, I think you deserve a reward,” Kylo declared “and once you’ve had your reward, we’re going to go home where I can ruin you over and over again.”  
His fingers slipped inside the latex where he gently circled my clit, my hips bucking into his touch. He smirked against my neck, the loud music drowning out any words we exchanged and my moans to the people who were watching.

The fact that people were watching surprisingly only turned me on more. It was the feeling of being desired, being envied. Kylo nipped his way back up to my ear.  
“Fuck, I’d have you like this all the time if I could, Kitten. If I’d known you liked being watched, I would have done this sooner. All these people watching, I bet they don’t know who their more envious of, me or you. You really are perfect, Kitten, and I’m so glad your all mine,” Kylo growled.  
Kylo continued to rub my clit, now applying more pressure and rubbing faster so that I would cum quicker. He knew just exactly how to work my body perfectly. As I neared my climax, my walls clenched around his cock, earning a groan from Kylo.

“That’s it, Kitten. Cum around my cock, cum in front of all these people. Let them know that I’m the only one who can make you feel this good,” Kylo continued to encourage.  
Within seconds Kylo brought me to my climax, my walls squeezing and twitching around his cock as I cried out my pleasure. Kylo groaned and growled in my ear, his hips bucking against mine as he sought his own relief. He stroked me through every wave, my clit throbbing against his fingers until he had wrung me dry. My back rested against his chest; my breathing heavy as I came down from my high. The people that had been watching went back to whatever they had been doing before and the creep was long gone.  
Kylo placed soft, tender kisses to my temple, cheek and neck, “such a good girl for me, Kitten. I’m so proud of you. Let’s get you home so I can reward you more.”


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cora's dress referance - https://img10.joybuy.com/N0/s560x560_jfs/t1/106171/31/10843/68460/5e257d42E3db79415/f13dd80c2c56cdc5.jpg.dpg

Chapter 30

Kylo Ren

Snoke had called to tell me about another business opportunity, only this time I would go with Krennic. And Krennic was a lot more laid back than Tarkin. Luckily, we didn’t need to travel far for this one. Krennic had planned to meet with the client at one of L.A’s most notorious nightclubs, XS. Apparently Krennic was a regular and had full control of the VIP area if he wanted it. Once I told Cora, she had convinced me to let her come too. She could help gather more evidence against Krennic, or at least act as a witness. We’d enter the club together and then go our separate ways, pretending that we didn’t know each other. Later we’d regroup at the bar and I’d take her to the VIP section. To Krennic she’d just be another attractive party girl, not a journalist hell bent on sending him to jail.

That night Cora met me outside the nightclub, dressed in a large black coat. Her hair was tied back in a sleek, high ponytail whilst she’d given herself a smoky eye with quite the dramatic eye liner wing and a nude lip. My curiosity was growing to see what she had under that coat.  
“Your sure about this?” I asked her.  
“I’m sure. I know its risky but maybe its fairer if you’re not the one taking all the risk now.”  
“Okay. I’ll meet with you in the bar after an hour. If anything changes, I’ll text you. Just…be careful.”  
“I could say the same to you,” she replied with a soft smirk.

Heading to the club’s entrance, I showed the security our tickets before they allowed us straight inside instead of forcing us to queue. Once inside, I parted ways with Cora and went to find the VIP section where I would find Krennic. Climbing the stairs, I then showed my ticket again so I would be allowed further. The security nodded and stepped aside, letting me pass. Turning right, I came face to face with yet another security guard, blocking the entrance to the small lounge area that overlooked the nightclub. After being allowed to pass, I took a seat on one of the comfy velvet lined couches. Krennic was sat on the opposite one, a girl on each arm. Both girls were younger than him and were laughing at his poor jokes.

“Kylo, glad you could join us. Our client should be along in the next half an hour. Do you want a drink?” Krennic asked, motioning to the open bottle of wine sat in a bucket of ice.  
God only knew what substance had been mixed with that wine.  
“No thank you,” I politely declined.  
Krennic didn’t take offence, leaning forward to pour himself another drink. I’m not sure which was worse, the tension filled silence I’d had with Tarkin or the constant pressure from Krennic. I’m sure a drink wasn’t the only thing he would offer me tonight.  
“You look a little on edge? Are you sure you don’t want a drink? Just to calm the nerves. Or I have other things that will help calm you,” Krennic offered.  
“I’m fine. Just new to this, that’s all.”

“And I suppose Tarkin didn’t do much to put you at ease the last time? The mans got more of a stick up his ass than Hux.”  
That I couldn’t help but laugh at, which actually probably benefited the situation and made me look more relaxed in Krennic’s eyes. Krennic chuckled himself, taking a sip from his glass.  
“That we can both agree on,” I replied.  
“You’ll be fine here. I prefer doing business in a much more relaxed setting. Helps the client feel more at ease too. And it’s a good place to celebrate a successful business transaction.”  
That made more sense and was possibly a better way of doing business compared to Tarkin. Maybe that’s why the two of them didn’t get along much. Then again, few people got along with Tarkin.

Half an hour later, the client arrived with their own small entourage. Two of their own security and two women who helped themselves to the wine. Cora was going to hate how she ditzy she was going to have to act later just to blend in. The client and Krennic greeted each other as if they were old friends before the guy took a seat. The client was medium height and a little chubby with a strong jawline. His black hair had been quaffed, and he was wearing a dark blue suit. He smiled kindly and offered me his hand to shake. Accepting the gesture, I returned the smile.  
“Kylo Ren, pleased me to meet you,” I introduced myself.  
“Joe Rayburn,” the client responded.  
At least this client didn’t seem hostile like the last one, he seemed much more relaxed and polite.

Now I understood why most people enjoyed doing business with Krennic. He made them feel relaxed, made them feel like they were friends and that this was the most natural thing in the world. Glancing at my watch, I knew I needed to get Cora up here before they started talking business.  
“Before we get started, can I order anyone any drinks?” Krennic asked around.  
A few people accepted Krennic’s offer of a drink.  
“I’m going to use the bathroom before we start,” I mentioned.  
Exiting the VIP area, I headed downstairs to the main bar and dance area. Just in case I was being watched, I took a trip to the bathroom. Afterwards I waited at the bar, ordering myself a whiskey and coke whilst I waited for Cora.

Cora emerged from the crowd, although I had to do a double take to make sure it was actually her. She was wearing a short black sequined dress; the straps of the dress were delicate gold chains that wrapped around her neck like a collar. The dress just about covered her ass, the neckline deep and open revealing that she wasn’t wearing a bra. My eyes greedily raked over her perfect body. Cora smiled when she reached me.  
“Would you like me to pick your jaw up off the floor?” She asked.  
“What are you wearing?” I questioned, suddenly feeling possessive over her.  
I didn’t like the fact she’d been left alone for an hour dressed like that.  
“About five thousand dollars of your money, Sir. You told me to go pick out a new dress after all,” Cora answered.

It was going to be hard to keep my hands off her tonight. It was going to be hard to even focus on getting evidence against Krennic when she was dressed like that.  
“Give me your phone,” she remarked.  
“What?”  
“Give me your phone. If their watching, I’ll make it look like I’m putting my number in for you.”  
Pulling my phone out of my pocket, I then handed it to her and watched as she pulled up the recording app and hit the red button. Locking the screen, she then handed it back to me with a smile.  
“You sure you want to come upstairs?” I asked once more.  
I guess I just wanted to keep her safe at all costs. Her being in the same nightclub was risky enough, but interacting with Krennic was going to be extremely dangerous.

“I’m sure. I can do this, Kylo,” she reassured me.  
“Okay. If Krennic offers you any drinks or anything else, just politely decline.”  
Cora nodded before we headed upstairs. She walked close beside me, my arm around her waist. Before we reached the VIP area, she pulled me in for a hungry kiss, likely in case we were being watched. Nervously I led her into the VIP corner, sitting down with her. Krennic looked her up and down before smirking and raising his glass in my direction. He didn’t even seem to think twice about her sudden appearance. If that had been Tarkin, both of us would have been interrogated. Cora sat close to me and I kept an arm wrapped around her and my other hand on her bare thigh.

“Well, now, that we’re all here, shall we?” Krennic asked.  
He seemed suddenly more confident and excited than usual. He must have taken something whilst I was gone. That would explain why he hadn’t questioned Cora’s appearance. He just saw it as I had an attractive woman to keep me company and share my bed for the night. Well, he wasn’t entirely wrong.  
“So, I know you’ve shown an interest in purchasing some more high-end weapons and ammo. And I know you recently had your firearm license revoked, which makes things difficult. But that’s okay, I know your trustworthy. Whatever you need, we can get you providing you have the funds for them, of course,” Krennic explained.  
Cora was doing her best to not act too interested in the conversation as she kissed my neck. I knew she was just doing it as an act, but it wasn’t helping me to stay focused.

“I have the money. You know I have the money. Out of curiosity, what would twenty grand get me?” Joe asked.  
“That depends on what model your looking for,” I chimed in, wanting to seem useful.  
“M4 Carbines.”  
“Twenty grand would get you five M4’s.”  
Joe frowned, “five?”  
“Well, you wouldn’t just be paying for the Carbines. You’d be paying for the ammo that goes with them, and you’d be paying us to keep the transaction off our books. You know it has to be worth our while when it is deemed more illegal,” Krennic was quick to explain and diffuse the situation.

Joe brought Krennic’s reasoning, knowing if he wanted more supplies, he was going to need to cough up more money.  
“Fine. Fifty grand should cover at least fifteen M4’s right?” Joe asked.  
“Definitely. And it would make sure your covered too, seeing as we’re selling to someone without a license. It would also cover the cost of quick and discreet delivery,” Krennic replied.  
“Okay. I can do that; you guys have a deal.”  
Joe and Krennic shook hands before Joe shook hands with me. Cora was still kissing and nipping at my neck, her hand dangerously close to my cock. It was taking all my willpower to not ravage her against the nearest surface.  
“I’ll order some more champagne so we can celebrate,” Krennic declared.

Joe nodded before excusing himself to take a phone call. Krennic glanced over at Cora and I with a smirk across his face.  
“I think you ought to take that one home sooner rather than later,” he remarked, referring to Cora.  
“And leave you here on your own? What kind of business partner would I be?” I replied.  
“Business is done, don’t worry about it. Take her home or I will.”  
The sudden urge to punch that suggestive smirk off Krennic’s face was growing strong. Instead, I gripped Cora’s thigh tighter. What did other men not fucking understand? Cora was mine. And she was not for sharing.  
“Alright. Have a good night, Orson,” I forced a smile.  
Pulling Cora to her feet, I quickly led her out of the VIP area and down to the main floor. We retrieved her coat from the cloakroom before exiting the club. Once we were safely in the car, we checked my phone for the recording. Cora’s smile grew as we continued to listen to the crystal-clear audio. We had him. Two down and only Snoke to go.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Cora Ardmore

Sitting at the head of the boardroom table, I set out my compiled evidence ready for the staff meeting I was hosting. Now was the time to get everyone on board and in the loop. The only person left to catch was Snoke. Once we had evidence against him, then we could take everything to court and release the issue. I’d made logs of all the recordings we’d taken; taken still images from all the footage we’d gathered. And just to be extra safe, I’d edited Kylos voice in the footage and recordings so that nobody could tell it was him.

Kylo had also given me a copy of the First Order yearly inventories with all the suspicious activity highlighted and the list of companies that didn’t exist and suspicious customers. The door opened, Poe entering the room.  
“You need a hand with anything?” He asked.  
“Can you or Finn set up the TV for me, please?”  
“Sure.”  
Poe turned the TV on before hooking my laptop up to it. Looking through the files on my USB, he clicked on the first one and hit the pause button.

Each member of the team had their own physical file filled with evidence so that if something happened to me or my laptop, then there were multiple copies. The most damming evidence I had was DJs recorded confession, and it would be one of the more shocking pieces of evidence. There was another soft knock at the door before Finn came in carrying a large pot of coffee and a box of doughnuts.  
“Thought I’d bring some snacks. You guys need a hand with anything?” He asked.  
“Nope, we’re all good, thanks,” I replied.

Soon enough the rest of the staff filled the room, taking their seats. Leia sat opposite me, putting on her glasses before opening the folder in front of her whilst we waited for everyone to get comfy. Rey and Rose sat together on the right side, Finn and Poe sitting opposite them.  
“Now that we’re all here, I would like to pitch to you a future issue whether that be next month or the month after. This story will be released no matter what. I owe it to a man who has lost his life, giving evidence,” I stated.

Opening up my folder to the first page, I then continued.  
“We’re all familiar with The First Order. One of our country’s biggest security and arms suppliers. However, I have sources that tell me they have been supplying terrorists and people that don’t have firearm licences. The CEO, Snoke, is the one leading this operation. Wilhuff Tarkin and Orson Krennic are the next in command, finding investors or delivering goods to customers. My sources have infiltrated their operation in order to help me gather more evidence.”

Leia hung on every word, glancing between me and the folder. Finn reached for a doughnut as he read the first few pages.  
“I wanted to make sure everyone has a copy of the evidence, just in case something happens to me or my laptop is hacked. When we work on this story, I want to make sure we talk about it face to face, not over the phone or through texts or emails. If Snoke gets wind of this, he will stop at nothing to silence us. He only finds out about this when the issue hits the shelves,” I continued.  
Moving on to the next page was the transcript of Kylo and Tarkins meeting with Kanji Klub. I hit play on my laptop, my attention turning to the TV screen. The others watched the scene play out.

Once the clip finished, I moved on to Krennic’s damming evidence, playing the audio for them. The next thing to show them were the articles about DJ’s murder before he had the chance to testify.  
“DJ was part of a terrorist group that was apprehended in 2016. He was serving life in Pelican Bay but was willing to testify in court as Snoke was the one to supply his group with the weapons. DJ never made it into the courthouse, he never got to tell a judge what he knew. However, knowing how risky this story is, I took the necessary precautions. He confessed to me and allowed me to record it. This is our most valuable piece of evidence. If we lose this, then DJ would have died for nothing.”  
“We won’t let that happen. You know we’re behind you on this, Cora,” Rose reassured me with a sympathetic smile.

The others murmured and nodded in agreement, bringing a smile to my face.  
“I know I have the DJ’s confession as evidence against Snoke, but I don’t want to run this story until we have more. One mans confession might not be enough in court depending whose Snoke lawyer is. So until then we just keep running with other stories. At the moment I don’t believe Snoke suspects us, but he is on higher alert, knowing someone convinced DJ to testify. So we need to be as careful as we can. All files need the highest level on encryption we can get. All files need to be on multiple USB’s and hard drives,” I listed, “any questions?”

Everyone looked around the room at each other, but they all remained silent. Good, I was glad I’d covered everything. Whilst the others sipped on coffee and ate doughnuts, Leia motioned for me to follow her to her office. My stomach sunk and I couldn’t help but feel I was about to be in some kind of trouble. Following her out of the room and to her office, I took a seat opposite her.  
“I wanted to ask my questions in private. Whilst you have a very compelling collection of evidence I need to ask if your sources will testify in court, it would mean sacrificing their anonymity,” Leia asked.

“I know one of them will be for sure. The main one however has been adamant that I’m the only person they’ll talk too. I think their just scared, understandably so,” I explained.  
“This source is taking a lot of risks for this.”  
“We both are.”  
“I’m proud of you for this. This story is going to be big. You understand that once the issue is released it will be months before everything is resolved and the right people are all behind bars?”  
“I do, and I’m more than willing to put in the work.”  
Leia smiled, “I know I don’t show my appreciation as often as I should. But I’m so glad to have you on my team.”  
A smile spread across my face and I glanced down a little shyly. It wasn’t often Leia handed out compliments, even with how close we were.

“I mean it. Your determination is admirable. It reminds me of myself in my younger days,” Leia smirked.  
“Well, your definitely someone to look up too.”  
My phone buzzed, cutting the conversation short. Glancing at the caller I.D I knew I had to take this in private. Excusing myself, I headed to my office before answering the phone.  
“You’ll be pleased to know everyones on board,” I spoke.  
“And you’ll be pleased to know that Snoke wants me to come on a trip with him. Meaning we could get that evidence we need to end this,” Kylo replied.  
“Do you want me to stop over tonight and discuss the details?”  
“Amongst other things, Kitten.”


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Kylo Ren

Cora and I had formulated a plan based on the details Snoke had given me. The trip was three nights long, Snoke and I were sharing a private jet to Washington before we checked into the hotel. Next door was another hotel, which is where Cora would stay. Snoke had mentioned how we’d be doing business on the hotel’s roof as it was more private, and rooftops could be used as good persuasion methods. Coras hotel building was taller than the one Snoke and I would stay in, giving her the perfect opportunity to overlook the business meeting and take the pictures she needed. Snoke had also mentioned he only wanted me present for one meeting, meaning I could keep an eye on Cora the next day and make sure she was safe.

Regarding Coras travel and accommodation, I had paid for it. She had her own private jet that would leave an hour after we did, and she had the largest suite her hotel offered. Snoke had booked himself the presidential suite whilst I had the next best one. Cora had convinced her co-worker Finn to lend her his camera for the trip as he was a tech geek and always had the best and latest technology. He’d also given her the best lenses that would give her the best photos. We’d decided that it would be too risky for me to record the meeting that I was present for, much like it would be too risky for me to wear another camera. It was likely I would be searched for this one. Burner phones were to be used for emergencies only and to tell me Cora had arrived safely at the hotel. Other than that, communication would be non-existent.

The first day went quickly and easily, thankfully. The meeting had lasted an hour and a half, Snoke did most of the talking. He had wanted me to observe and act as his backup and second voice it if was needed. There hadn’t been a single word from Cora that day, and I could only assume that was a good thing. The next day I showered, changed into clean clothes and had breakfast. After breakfast I left my hotel and went next door, meeting Cora in the lobby. She led me up to the top floor, out of the fire escape and onto the rooftop.  
“I spent last night working out what the best angle would be. As well as the best lens,” Cora mentioned.

She pulled a brand-new Canon DSLR camera from a bag before attaching a medium-sized lens. She checked the flash was off before looking through the viewfinder to line herself up. From here, she really had a perfect view of the neighbouring rooftop.  
“How long before the meeting starts?” She asked.  
“Fifteen minutes. The sooner this is over, the better.”  
“Hey, we’ve taken all the precautions we can. We’re going to be okay.”  
Cora took my hand in hers and squeezed to reassure me. Taking a deep breath to calm my nerves, I then returned the gesture. 

A few minutes later the door to the rooftop opened and Snoke took a seat at the table we’d used yesterday. A maid followed him with a tray of refreshments. She set out the tea, coffee, alcohol and nibbles before leaving Snoke alone. Cora waited patiently, her finger on the capture button. A few more men joined him, most likely for intimidation and muscle tactics. Snoke helped himself to the coffee and took a sip. Ten minutes later and the door opened for the final time, another group of men getting themselves comfortable. Cora handed me the camera so I could get a better look.

Zooming in, I recognised most of the faces as the men I had met on the supply drop with Tarkin. There was one face that was new to me, however. The man sat opposite Snoke. This was most likely Kanjiklubs leader, Tasu Leech. Hitting the capture button, I took a couple of pictures of the two together. Lowering the camera, I heard the familiar click of a gun’s safety from behind us. My stomach dropped at the sound and I slowly turned to face the person who had caught us. Whilst it wasn’t a face I recognised; I knew it was most likely a Kanjiklub member. He was holding Cora tightly, one hand over her mouth whilst he pressed the silencer of the gun against her head. Cora was too afraid to struggle or make a noise, tears rolling down her cheeks.

In that moment, I would have done anything to trade places with her. I was willing to do anything to ensure her safety. Hesitantly, I raised my hands to show that I was no threat. For now.  
“Drop the camera and slide it over,” the man demanded.  
Slowly, I placed the camera on the floor and pushed it over.  
“You’ve got the camera, now just let her go. Please,” I bargained.  
He considered my words, likely thinking whatever happened he would still end up killing the both of us. Shrugging, he shoved Cora to the floor. Yet she still didn’t dare to move. The man lifted his foot before bringing it down hard on the camera, crushing the lens. He continued stomping on it, distracted for a few precious moments as he had lowered the gun to his side.

Glancing at Cora, I motioned with my head for her to move away. I would not lose her. Cora shifted a little, putting some distance between her and the man. Once happy with the distance, I rushed forward, grabbing the man’s wrist as he realized what was happening and raised the gun. Forcing the gun higher, the shot he fired thankfully missed me. And thank god for the silencer otherwise Snoke would have heard all this and our cover would be completely blown. But if I could just silence this one man, then our secret would be safe. Bringing my knee up hard into the man’s stomach, he doubled over in pain, firing yet another shot which hit the ground. Whilst he was hunched over, I delivered a blow to his face which knocked him backwards.

Whilst he was disorientated, I worked on wrestling the gun from him before he could empty the clip. He wasn’t letting go, so I twisted his wrist so that the gun was pointed at him. Slipping a finger lower, I pushed down on the trigger until another shot was fired. Red bloomed across the man’s chest, and a few seconds later his legs failed him. The gun fell to his side, and I quickly retrieved it, firing another round. The man jerked before going still. Whilst I hadn’t taken a life until now, I didn’t feel a single ounce of guilt or remorse. I’d done it to protect Cora, and I would do it again if it kept her safe. Dropping the gun I turned to her, she was pressed up against the edge of the rooftop.

Offering her my hand, I helped her up before holding her close. We held each other tightly before I cupped her cheeks and checked her over for any injuries.  
“Are you okay? Are you hurt?” I asked.  
Cora placed one of her hands over mine and leant into my touch. Gently, she shook her head. Meeting her gaze, I knew if I didn’t admit my feelings for her now, I’d regret it. I couldn’t deny them anymore, not when I could have lost her.  
“I love you,” I admitted.  
Cora smiled, looking relieved, as if she’d been waiting to hear this for months. She kissed me, her fingers threading through my hair.  
“I love you too,” she replied.

For some stupid reason I had been worried that my feelings wouldn’t be reciprocated, but yet again I was wrong. Her words made me smile wide, my heart swelling knowing that she loved me back. Gently, I pressed my forehead to hers, just enjoying the moment. But it would be short-lived, as we still had a dead body and broken camera to deal with. The camera! All our evidence against Snoke would be gone. Cora noted the panic on my face and frowned.  
“What is it?” She asked.  
“The camera. We’ve lost the pictures and we won’t get another opportunity like this for a while.”  
Cora pulled away and examined the camera’s remains, picking through them until she picked up a small card.  
“The SD cards okay, and that’s all that matters. Well…Finns gonna kill me for getting his camera broken,” she sighed.

“I can replace it, and the lens,” I reassured her.  
“And the body?”  
“Leave it. Theres no cameras up here, I’m sure Kanjiklub saw to that. So nobody will know it’s us.”  
Cora hesitated before lacing her fingers with mine before I led her to the exit. We ended up at her suite, tangled together in her bed. For once we took things slower, took our time with each other. Cora clung to me, moaning and sighing softly as I pushed into her over and over. Leaning down, I captured her lips with my own, swallowing her moans. Her green eyes looked more like glimmering emeralds in the light, eyes that I could lose myself in for hours.

Lacing my fingers with hers, I gripped her hand tight as I brought both of us to our climaxes. Cora moaned my name again and again like a prayer, her legs shaking around my waist as the pleasure wracked her body. Burying my face in her neck with a low growl, I filled her with my seed. Cupping her cheek, I leaned down and kissed her again. She smiled softly at me as I stroked her hair out of her face. Laying down, I pulled her into my arms, enjoying the closeness.  
“I wish I could stay,” I sighed, knowing I’d have to go back to Snoke soon to avoid suspicion.  
“Just think, we’re one step closer to this being over. Then there will be no more sneaking around, no more secrets.”


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

Cora Ardmore

Kylo and I lay in each other’s arms, glad to be back home after the risky trip with Snoke. Kylo stroked my hair tenderly as I rested my head on his chest. After things had calmed down in Washington, I had sent all the pictures taken out to every staff member of The Resistance. I’d made sure to save them to my phone, to my laptop. I’d even emailed the photos to myself so that I could access the photos anywhere. I was not taking any chances with this final piece of evidence. In that time I had finished writing up another article piece for the issue and sent it out as well. The photos, transcripts, and articles just needed to be compiled together, and the issue was ready to print within the week.

Before the magazine was distributed to stores the evidence, we had compiled would be sent to the cops so they would be able to make arrests. No doubt that when Snoke and the others caught wind of this month’s issue, they would attempt to run. Kylo was understandably more anxious now that we were in the final stages. Everything was on the line for him. Eventually we got comfier, ready to go to sleep. Kylo switched the lamp off before curling back into me. Smiling softly, I wrapped my arms around him and kissed the top of his head. The moment to relax however was short-lived as Kylo’s phone buzzed. Groaning in frustration, he pulled away from me to look at the screen.

Something shifted in that moment. Kylo practically bolted from the bed, visibly panicked. Swallowing thickly, I braced myself for the bad news. Kylo didn’t speak, quickly picking up his jeans from the floor and putting them on.  
“What is it?” I asked softly.  
“We need to move quickly. Snoke knows.”  
Getting out of bed myself, I put on some panties and my own jeans. For some reason, though, I couldn’t find my top. Kylo led me into his walk-in wardrobe, telling me to grab something of his whilst he opened up one of his drawers. Pulling out the top part of the drawer revealed a set of pistols and clips underneath. My eyes widened at the sight. This must be serious if Kylo felt the need to protect us with firearms.

“We have to get out of here as quickly and quietly as possible,” Kylo spoke in a hushed whisper, “my security system notified me that there’s people in the house. Likely sent by Snoke to kill us and destroy any evidence.”  
Kylo pulled out one pistol and put a clip in before handing it to me. The gun wasn’t as heavy as I had expected, but that still didn’t quell my anxiety. I’d never fired a gun before, let alone held one.  
“K-Kylo…I don’t know how to fire a gun,” I stuttered.  
He turned back to me, having loaded his own gun and thumbing the safety back. Kylo pulled a shirt from a draw and handed that to me so I could cover myself.

Once my modesty was completely covered, Kylo then gave me a quick lesson with the firearm.  
“Theres nothing to it, pull the safety back, point and shoot. And that’s only in a worst-case scenario. I don’t expect you to use this unless you absolutely have too,” Kylo tried to reassure me.  
Glancing at the pistol nervously, I lowered it to my side and waited for further instructions. Having never been in this kind of position, I had no idea what to do next.  
“We’re going to go down to the garage, get a car, and leave. I have a place where we’ll be safe, somewhere Snoke doesn’t know about. Don’t worry about packing clothes, just get your laptop and any other evidence we need,” he instructed.

Nodding, I followed his lead, both of us creeping out of the wardrobe and back into the bedroom. Kylo pressed his finger to his lips. So I knew to stay quiet. Straining my ears, I could hear people coming up the stairs. They were also trying to be quiet. The only way out of the bedroom was the same way in. But the walk-in wardrobe and ensuite offered hiding spots. Kylo knew we wouldn’t make it out of the bedroom without being seen, and they would search the room until they found us. Not being left with many options, Kylo hurried over to the bathroom where he turned the shower on. Frowning, it took me a few seconds to realize that the sound of the shower would be a decoy. Kylo exited the bathroom, leaving the door ajar.

Taking my hand, he led us back into the walk-in wardrobe, as deep as he could.  
“I want you to stay here and only come out when I say its safe, okay,” Kylo explained.  
“But what about you?” I asked, panic evident in my voice.  
“I’ll be fine. I promise.”  
Kylo kissed me to stop me protesting further before pulling out his phone and doing something on his home security app. Instead of hitting the panic button to alert the police, he went into the home’s lighting settings and turned the kitchen lights on. This would likely cause the men in the house to split up, which would give Kylo time to dispatch the ones who entered the bedroom.

And then he was gone, closing the door wardrobe doors behind him but not completely. Fear gripped my body, and I didn’t dare move a muscle or make a sound, I even quietened my anxious breaths. Outside I could still only hear the shower running, although it was fainter from in here. My fear had seemed to amplify every little sound. There was a soft thud from outside the wardrobe door, which made me jump from the sudden break in silent tension. There was the sound of a scuffle outside and I clutched the gun tighter. As I continued to listen, my anxieties turned to annoyance. At myself. At my cowardice. Every time there was any semblance of danger, I always became completely useless.

Now Kylo was out there risking his life once again for me. For the story. And that burden was mine to also carry, not just his. Getting to my feet, I forced myself forward to the exit of the wardrobe. Using both hands to hold the gun and stop myself shaking, I reached the opening. Looking through the crack, I noticed a body at the foot of the bed. Thankfully, it wasn’t Kylo’s body. Pushing the doors open a little more, I stepped out and took a better look around the room, ready for anything. Over by my side of the bed I had left my laptop in its case and all the printed evidence and my phone. The laptop case however was now in the hands of a man all dressed in black, his weapon lowered. In my panic, my finger squeezed the trigger, the gun louder than expected. The man cried out and clutched his neck before falling to the floor.

Hurrying over, I fired the gun once again to make sure he was actually dead. Grabbing the fallen laptop case, I quickly pulled it out to make sure it was okay. Thankfully, the device was fine, and I shoved it back in the case. Slinging it over my shoulder, I then put my phone in my back pocket. Glancing at the body by my feet, I realized that my hands had stopped shaking, that I was calm. That didn’t sit right with me. I should have felt guilty for taking someone’s life. But if I hadn’t of killed him, then he would have destroyed the evidence, Snoke would have slipped through our fingers once again.

Footsteps came closer to the bedroom, and I whipped round, gun at the ready to face whoever it was. Kylo came into view, looking panicked and dishevelled. There was blood staining the shoulder of his shirt. But if he was in any pain, he wasn’t showing it.  
“I heard gunshots, I thought that…” he trailed off, not wanting to say those words.  
“I’m fine. Kylo, your shoulder.”  
He glanced at it as if it was the first time he’d seen it, but he still seemed indifferent about the wound.  
“Most of them are still downstairs. If we’re quiet, we can make it to the garage undetected,” he spoke.  
Nodding, I followed him out of the bedroom and down the staircase. Whilst it would be harder to navigate the house in the dark to those who weren’t used to the layout, Kylo and I knew the best route that offered the most cover should we need it.

Ducking down through the living room, we made our way to the hallway. The kitchen light was still on, shadows being cast along the wall from the men inside. Opening the garage door quietly, we snuck through. Once the door closed, I felt somewhat safer, knowing we were almost out. Kylo grabbed one of the keys and hit the unlock button, looking to see which car’s headlights flashed. The Audi. Getting into the car, he used the garage fob and waited for the doors to raise. There was no doubt they would hear the door raising or the car’s engine. Kylo didn’t wait till the door was opened all the way, but enough that the car would fit through. Speeding down the road, he took several twists and turns in case we were being followed.

My phone dinged, signifying a text. Frowning, I dug it out of my pocket. My brow furrowed further at the unknown number. Opening the text revealed the image that had been sent. My eyes widened in horror and my stomach sunk at the sight on the small screen. It was of the front of The Resistance headquarters, now completely ablaze, the flames high and out of control. Tears rolled down my cheeks as the realization had set in and the adrenaline had worn off. All of Leia’s life work was gone overnight. The building where I had built my own reputation was going to be gone before anybody could do anything about it. Kylo didn’t stop driving, only offered a comforting hand on my knee. Snoke had wanted me to see that, had wanted to warn and scare me. But I was done being afraid.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

Kylo Ren

Pulling up outside my second home, I helped Cora out of the car and inside. This home was out of the city and nobody knew about it, meaning Snoke wouldn’t be able to find us here. For now, we were safe. Cora and I showered before we checked my shoulder wound over. Luckily the bullet had gone through clean so I wouldn’t need to go to the hospital. Cora found a first aid kit and cleaned the wound first. Hissing from the pain, I gripped the edge of the table. Of all the times I could have been shot, it’s ironically after I left the marines. Cora worked quickly, so that I didn’t have to be in pain as long. After dressing the wound, she placed a soft kiss on the bandage.

Cora handed me some painkillers and a glass of water. After taking the tablets, I turned my focus to her. It was obvious she was upset by what happened, but there was more to it than that. She’d taken a life. Something I didn’t expect her to have taken so well. But her adrenaline might still be wearing off. Maybe it wouldn’t hit her until tomorrow morning. Gently, I laced my fingers with hers and attempted to lead her to bed. We both needed to sleep before things really got moving tomorrow. There was no doubt Cora would finish the magazine, contact the authorities, and get the issue out. She had too before Snoke had the chance to run.  
“Let’s get some sleep,” I spoke.

Cora reluctantly followed me to the bedroom where I gave her a clean shirt to wear for bed. She slipped under the sheets with me, but she seemed distant. Instead of pulling her close, I decided it was best to give her some space. Closing my eyes, I shifted into a more comfortable position, but sleep didn’t come easily. Cora waited a few minutes before she slipped out of the bed and left the bedroom. I could hear her in the kitchen, the smell of coffee becoming more potent. There was the scrape of a chair across the floor before quick, angry typing.

Going to her wouldn’t accomplish anything, if anything I felt a little less tension now, she’d left the room. My own guilt was getting the better of me. She could have died twice because of me. Her workplace had been destroyed because of me. She was risking everything because of me. And somehow, through all of this, she loved me. Now more than ever I was not worthy of her love, not worthy of her. But I would do whatever it took to make this right.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sunlight peeking through the blinds woke me. The other side of the bed was still empty and cold, meaning Cora likely hadn’t slept at all last night. After getting out of bed, I changed into clean clothes and headed out to the kitchen to find Cora. As I neared the kitchen, I could hear her talking to someone. My mother had likely called her to make sure was okay. Only as I entered the kitchen it became apparent that Cora wasn’t on the phone with my mother. Instead, my mother was standing in my fucking kitchen. My initial instinct was to retreat, but I stood my ground, my fists clenched at my sides.

Cora had called her here behind my fucking back. She had no idea what she’d done. Even now she seemed completely oblivious to the tension in the room. Leia’s brow softened as she saw me, well I suppose it was better than that constant look of disapproval she was known for.  
“Ben,” she broke the silence.  
Cora frowned and looked between the two of us, clearly confused.  
“Mother,” I replied.  
Leia still seemed shocked that her own flesh and blood was standing opposite her. Slowly she made her way around the kitchen island and over to me. When she reached me, she reached out hesitantly to cup my cheek as if touching me would confirm I was real.

Flinching away from her touch, I stepped back and out of her reach. This reunion would not be the happy one she obviously thought it was. It was obvious she was hurt by my actions before she accepted my decision. That was surprising, I had expected that all too familiar look of disapproval for her to scold me.  
“Your still just as stubborn as I am, I suppose I can’t fault you for it,” Leia smirked softly.  
“I am nothing like you,” I stated.  
“Your father and I have had a lot of time to reflect on how we handled things all those years ago. We were wrong and we’re sorry. I know there’s the possibility it may be too late, but we’d like to repair things if you’ll let us.”

My eyebrows raised in surprise, I don’t think I could recall a time Leia had ever admitted she was wrong, let alone apologized for it.  
“How long had you been practicing that?” I asked, “because your never sorry. You think you can just say the right words and I’ll come running back to the both of you? No. You’ve had so much time to try and reach out and find me, but neither of you did. You’re only saying it now because you have too.”  
“After you changed your name? And made it nearly impossible for us to find you?”  
“Dad said he never wanted to see me again, I was just going by his wishes.”  
“You know, he didn’t mean that. It was something he said in the heat of the moment.”

Nothing had fucking changed at all, and before I let myself get too angry at it, I forced myself to laugh softly.  
“There you go, making fucking excuses for him like you always do. Clearly nothing’s changed,” I replied.  
“Ben-“  
“No. This little reunion is over. I don’t want you here, I don’t want your fucking help. Just go. And you,” I turned my attention and anger at Cora, “we need to talk.”  
Cora didn’t seem intimidated, her arms folded across her chest, “yeah. We do.”  
Leia sighed but didn’t try to fight me further. Instead, she wrote something down on a scrap of paper and left it on the island.  
“Just in case you change your mind,” she spoke.

Leia exited the house through the sliding door, glancing back at me before finally she was out of sight. Cora stood there, looking at me as if waiting for an explanation.  
“What the fuck was that?” She asked.  
“Why did you call her here? You promised me you wouldn’t get anyone else involved.”  
“After what happened last night, what the hell was, I supposed to do?” She scoffed, “how long did you know she was my boss?”  
By now I was too angry to care if she knew I had originally used her or not. She’d gone behind my back, broke her promise, our confidentiality, and gotten my mother involved. She’d reopened a wound that I thought would have healed by now.

“Oh, your finally smart enough to have fucking worked it out. That the only reason I started this relationship was so that I could use you to run the story?” I snapped.  
Cora’s eyes filled with tears at my confession, wrapping her arms around herself as if to shield herself from the truth.  
“No, your lying. You’re just saying this to point score and hurt me,” she spoke, her voice cracking slightly.  
“Am I? Why the fuck do you think I wouldn’t stop texting or calling you? Because I couldn’t let an opportunity like that go to waste. A new toy to play with when I liked that also happened to be a journalist.”  
Her bottom lip quivered. She couldn’t deny the truth anymore, and she knew it.  
“You told me you loved me. Was that real?” She asked.

Her words broke through my anger, and for a moment I considered apologizing before holding her close. But it was too late now.  
“Why do you care? It’s not like it’s going to matter now,” I shrugged off.  
Cora nodded before she gathered her things. I didn’t try to stop her, not even when she snatched up my car keys.  
“The authorities have already been contacted, so they should be making their arrests now. The issue will be out before the end of the week and after that I don’t ever want to see you again,” Cora spoke.  
“Fine.”  
This time she couldn’t hold back from sobbing softly as she headed to the door. I watched her leave until she was out of sight, and I knew in that moment that I had lost her. There was no winning her back now.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

Cora Ardmore

Heartbroken was an understatement. Devastated was also an understatement. There were no words to describe the pain I felt. Somehow, I’d cried for at least three hours straight. Once I had gotten home, I’d made it inside before collapsing and sobbing hysterically. I wrapped his shirt tighter around my body as if it would somehow offer me comfort. It still smelt like him, expensive cologne, bergamot, and sandalwood. Every few minutes I glanced at my phone hoping he’d call or text me saying he was sorry, that he had made it all up just to hurt me. But my phone remained silent.

Kylo Ren had made me feel unstoppable, like I was on top of the world. And in a matter of minutes he’d brought me down to rock bottom, made me feel like nothing. After all, I’d clearly meant nothing to him. I should have seen the signs; I should have known better than to get involved with a source. It had taken him so long to tell me he loved me, there was no doubt that had probably been a lie, another cruel joke. I couldn’t help but feel stupid. And I felt disgusting, having slept with my boss’s son for two years and letting him do all sorts of things to me.

That’s why he’d been so adamant I keep his identity a secret from the rest of the team, because he knew if Leia had found out his whole plan would have backfired and failed. He knew I would have broken things off with him. If only I’d known and done so sooner. Leia was probably going to fire me once things had calmed down. I’d kept the truth from her about her son, who she obviously still loved and wanted a relationship with. She probably hated me and was planning how to fire me right down to the last word.

Eventually I picked myself up off the floor and headed straight for the bedroom, curling up under my covers. Another red flag I should have seen. Two years and only once had Kylo been to my home, but never inside. Every time I had invited him over, whether for dinner or sex, he’d always turned me down. Everything had been on his terms and under his control, never mine. Yet at this stage it was impossible to hate him when I was still so in love with him.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For the next two days I ignored my phone as it wasn’t Kylo that was trying to get hold of me. I’d stayed in bed and in pyjamas, attempting to eat my body weight in chocolate, ice cream and takeout food. All I’d done was eat, cry, and sleep. There were at least seventeen missed calls from Poe, as well as five voice messages and thirty text messages. The doorbell rang, forcing me out of the comfort of my bed. Opening the door, it seemed Poe had gotten tired of me ignoring him. He looked ready to have a go at me until he saw my appearance.  
“What the hell happened to you?” He asked.

As I tried to force the words out, a lump formed in my throat and I couldn’t help but burst into tears again. Poe entered my home and pulled me into a tight hug. He led me over to the couch and made us some coffee. Through my tears, I managed to tell him everything that had happened over the past few days. Poe listened intently, his fists clenching as I told him everything Kylo had said.  
“Next time I see that piece of shit-“ he started.  
“No. We won’t be seeing him again.”  
“Let’s hope not. I’m sorry, Cora. But you can’t stay cooped up in here for the rest of your life. You need a shower and a proper meal. Go clean up, I’ll sort dinner.”

Nodding, I headed to the bathroom and took a shower. It did help make me feel a little better now that I was at least clean. Changing into clean lounge wear, I then dried my hair before meeting Poe in the kitchen.  
“You know you’re going to need to show your face at the end of the week, right?” He asked.  
“Unfortunately.”  
“I know you might not feel like it, but there is still something to celebrate out of all this. The issue has already sold out, the second batch of prints will be out by the end of next week. We’ve had more people sign up for monthly subscriptions than ever. And other news outlets are demanding interviews.”

Normally I would have been thrilled by this news, now the thought of facing a bunch of people made me feel nervous. Poe glanced at me, easily reading my expression.  
“Of course, you don’t have to do any of that if you don’t want too. Saturday it’s just going to be between us, okay. And I can pre warn everyone not to make it some kind of pity party if that will convince you to show up,” Poe continued.  
“I suppose it would be better for Leia to fire me sooner than later.”  
Poe frowned, dishing up the bacon and cheese omelettes he’d made.  
“Why would she fire you? Her best employee?”

“Because I was fucking her estranged son for two years. Because I killed someone in self-defence for her stupid fucking son and this damn story.”  
Tears filled my eyes again, and I put my head in my hands, frustrated with myself. Poe probably thought I was pathetic from crying this much. My phone suddenly buzzed, and I glanced at the caller I.D, my heart hammering against my chest. Kylo was finally calling me. This meant he was finally going to apologise. Poe also had seen the caller I.D and looked less than thrilled.  
“You are not answering that phone,” he stated.  
“But Poe, he could be calling to say he’s sorry.”

“So? That asshole used you to get Snokes position. And you’re just going to let him back into your life?”  
The phone stopped ringing, and I knew I had likely missed my only chance. However, my phone notified me of a voice message.  
“Block his number. Otherwise he’s going to keep calling. The best thing you can do to start the healing process is block any form of contact you have with him,” Poe continued.  
Deep down I knew Poe was right and he wouldn’t leave until I blocked Kylo. Giving into his request, I unlocked my phone and blocked Kylo’s mobile, home and work number. Then I blocked the burner phone number. Luckily neither of us really had any social media nor had we sent emails to each other.

“And delete the voicemail,” Poe spoke.  
“Can’t I just listen to it the once?”   
“No! You already know what he’s going to say is bullshit.”  
Sighing, I reluctantly deleted the voicemail to appease Poe. In the future, I knew I would be thanking myself for doing this now. But I couldn’t help that I wanted to curl up in bed and listen to that voice mail over and over just so I could hear his voice again, just so I would know he was sorry. But would sorry really be good enough? He used me for two whole years just so he could take Snokes position. Two years of my life that I would never get back.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Saturday, I got out of bed and prepare myself for the celebration this afternoon. My doorbell rang, and I prepared myself for more social interaction. Opening the door, the first thing I noticed was the huge bouquet of red roses. There had to be at least three dozen. The delivery guy handed them over before walking back down the driveway. Placing the roses on my kitchen counter, I then noticed a small card attached to the box. If Poe were here, I had no doubt he’d make me put them in the trash without even reading the card.

But Poe wasn’t here. Pulling the card free, I read the inside, my tears filling my eyes.  
 _Cora_  
 _I know what I’ve done is inexcusable, but I am deeply sorry and will do anything to make this right. Please call me so we can at least discuss this better than last time._  
 _Kylo_  
Glancing at my phone, I decided against calling him; I didn’t have the time or courage for that yet. If I was late to the temporary offices, Poe would know something was going on and I wouldn’t hear the end of it.

Leia was renting out some temporary offices whilst The Resistance building was rebuilt. My attention turned back to the roses and the card. It would do me no good to keep them around where they would serve as a constant reminder of Kylo’s lies. Taking the bouquet and the card, I shoved them in the trash before gathering my phone, keys and purse and leaving to make it to this party on time. Well, it was probably going to double as my leaving party when Leia fired me. Once I found a parking spot, I headed upstairs to the fourth floor. Thankfully, there were no decorations up to make it obvious. Everyone was already helping themselves to food and drinks in the main office, Leia included.

Greetings were exchanged and Poe forced a wine glass in my hand before cutting me a particularly large slice of cake. That was nothing compared to the whole tub of ice cream I’d eaten to myself last night as I continued to eat my feelings. Thankfully, nobody was treating me differently or tip toeing around conversation topics. Leia dinged her glass, getting the attention of the room. Oh god she was going to fire me in front of everyone. Taking a deep breath, I prepared myself for the humiliation.  
“I’m not going to bore you all with a long speech, but I just wanted us to toast the person who lead our most compelling and best-selling issue to date. To Cora,” Leia spoke.

Everyone clinked their glasses together whilst I stood there very confused. Was this to lure me into a false sense of security? Was it to distract everyone else? Whilst everyone resumed their conversations, I plucked up the courage to pull Leia aside.  
“I thought you would fire me?” I questioned.  
“Why would I fire my best journalist?”  
“Because of…your son and I.”  
Leia gave me a sympathetic smile, “that isn’t any of my business, nor is it a fireable offence. I’m not mad if that’s what you’re thinking. But let’s keep the fact your my best journalist between us. We wouldn’t want to make Dameron jealous.”


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

Kylo Ren

Sitting at my new desk, I checked my phone for any missed calls or texts. Snoke, Tarkin and Krennic’s offices had been cleared out, I’d even fired a bunch of staff to ensure that nobody would conspire against me. Whilst I had taken Snokes office and position as CEO, Hux had also been promoted and taken Tarkins office. It was the least I could do with his help in court. Now I had everything I’d ever wanted. And it felt like…nothing. It didn’t fill the hole in heart; it didn’t give me the sense of accomplishment I had thought it would. If I had Cora by my side, then I’m sure I would feel different.

But I’d been stupid enough to push her away, to let my anger get the better of me and not think about the consequences of my words. She’d blocked all my numbers, so I had no way of contacting her. It was tempting to go over and force her to talk to me, but that would be my last resort. Hopefully, the gifts I’d gotten her would make her come round. Flowers, chocolates, wine, jewellery. I’d buy her a fucking puppy if she wanted it. Just anything to get her to talk to me again. Glancing at the clock, I decided three pm was late enough in the afternoon to have a drink. After making my way through over a quarter of the bottle, I called Hux to my office.

When he arrived, he didn’t bother to knock, taking a seat opposite me. He glanced at the bottle before turning his attention to me.  
“I need you to do me a favour,” I explained.  
“How many have you had to think it wise to ask me of all people for a favour?”  
Ignoring his comment, I continued, “Cora won’t talk to me. She’s blocked my number and I just want to explain myself to her.”  
“So go over there, or are you lacking the balls?”  
“I don’t think cornering her right now would be the best approach. That’s why I called you here.”

Hux’s eyes narrowed as he contemplated my words before the realization of what I was going to ask kicked in.  
“No. No way, you’ve clearly gone mad to think I’m the best one to talk her round,” Hux insisted.  
“I’d say I’m more desperate.”  
“Clearly.”  
“Would you at least try…please?”  
Hux rolled his eyes and gave an over the top sigh, “fine. But just be prepared for this to fail.”  
“Theres two hours before she gets off work.”

“You want me to do this now? Of course. And what will you be doing in the meantime? Wallowing in self-pity?”  
“Something like that.”  
It wasn’t quite wallowing in self-pity, more a form of punishment for my actions. Hux got to his feet and re-buttoned his suit jacket.  
“You’ll owe me for this,” he said matter-of-factly.  
“I know.”  
He rolled his eyes before leaving my office. Unlocking my phone, I searched through my contacts until I found her number. Hitting the call button, I put the phone to my ear and waited.

On the fifth ring she answered.  
“Kylo, darling. Is everything alright?” Phasma asked.  
“I know the club isn’t open tonight, but could I come over, anyway. I’ll pay you for the trouble.”  
“Has something happened?”  
“Can I just come over? Please.”  
“Fine. I’ll have it open by five, come round the back.”  
“Thank you.”  
Once she hung up, I finished my drink and got ready to leave the office. First, I went home to change into something more casual before heading back out to Phasma’s club.

The back door was unlocked, and I headed straight to the bar. It was odd to see the club outside of its open hours, with all the lights on and completely empty. Phasma stood behind the bar in casual wear. Another strange thing to see, but that didn’t make her any less attractive. “Whats this about? You haven’t used my number in years. Let alone ever asked me to open the club like this,” Phasma asked.  
“Can I have a drink first?”  
Phasma sighed, clearly irritated before shaking her head, “not if you drove here. And you don’t need a drink to tell me what’s wrong.”

“I just need you to hurt me. No sex. Just pain and humiliation,” I replied.  
Glancing hesitantly at her, I knew I deserved worse for hurting Cora, but it was the best thing I could do. Needing pain when I’d fucked up was an old habit of mine, one I thought I’d overcome. It was a way to punish myself. Phasma frowned, folding her arms across her chest.  
“I’m not doing anything until you tell me what’s going on. Kylo you haven’t needed this for years, so what’s changed? Does Cora know about this?” She asked.  
Hearing her name again had a tightness forming in my chest, a lump in my throat and tears in my eyes.

Phasma’s frown softened as she now understood why I was here, why I need this.  
“Oh darling, is that what this is about? What happened? Is it to do with the stuff that’s all over the news?” She asked.  
All I could manage was a nod. Phasma placed her hand over mine comfortingly.  
“Talk to me, it’s clearly doing you no good keeping it all bottled up,” Phasma continued.  
Phasma poured me a drink and slid the glass over. Drinking a mouthful, I then opened up and told her everything, not skipping a single detail. She needed to know how much of a piece of shit I was. She listened, not saying a word until I was finished. Although judging by the look on her face, she didn’t need to say anything. She looked disappointed. Well, it’s not like I deserved her sympathy, anyway.

“What I can’t believe is that you were stupid enough to let her walk away. I knew the moment you brought her here that you felt something for her. Well, I’m sure everyone could tell that just by how you looked at her,” Phasma remarked.  
“I know. If I can just explain everything to her, I’ll feel better. Even if it still doesn’t change her mind.”  
“Then you’ll have to go over. It isn’t fair to corner her, but it’s your only option. But I would wait at least a few weeks. Plan out what your going to say and it will give you both time to heal a little.”  
Nodding in agreement, I then finished my drink. Whilst I still felt the need to be hurt, the urge wasn’t as strong as it had been before. Maybe Phasma was just good at offering different forms of relief, although talking was not one I was used to.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

Cora Ardmore

It had been thirty minutes that I had stared at the computer screen without typing a single word. My focus still wasn’t great, and I was only getting increasingly frustrated with myself. Pushing away from the desk, I rubbed at my eyes and glanced at the clock. The sooner this day was over, the better. Maybe with fresh eyes tomorrow, I’d be able to get this article done. If Kylo Ren wasn’t occupying all my thoughts, I would have had the article done by now. The saying goes time heals all wounds, yet a month into this breakup and I felt worse than ever. No longer did I look forward to the now long and lonely weekends. And going from sex every weekend to not even being touched by another person was really starting to get to me.

Being at work was the best thing for me, the one thing I could throw all my love and passion in to. Poe’s office sat opposite mine, and when the blinds weren’t closed, we could keep an eye on each other. Well, Poe was the one keeping an eye on me. After getting some fresh coffee and drinking half the mug, I decided for my last hour to give this article another go. Until there was a knock at my office door. Before I had the chance to call them in, they were already barging inside. What the fuck was Armitage Hux doing in my office? How the fuck had he gotten past security and Poe?  
“If you here to gloat again, I’m not in the mood,” I spoke.

“I would _never_ do such a thing, not when you’re so utterly,” he began stepping closer to my desk, “and totally _devastated_.”  
“Then what do you want? To tell me how stupid I was? I know all of that now.”  
“I’m here because Kylo Ren wants me to try and talk you round.”  
Raising my eyebrows, I couldn’t help but scoff. He had some fucking nerve. My sadness had dissipated and turned to a simmering rage.  
“So, he sent you because he was too much of a coward to come here himself?” I asked, “no or is it because he’s busy or he just can’t be bothered? Or he knows I’ll start throwing things at him the moment I see him?”

“Probably a little bit of everything. And trust me, I had almost the same reaction as you when he asked me. Clearly he’s lost his mind.”  
“So, you can go back and tell him to go fuck himself instead of wasting your time.”  
Poe was eyeing us from his office through the window, looking at Armitage with obvious suspicion.  
“I was wondering if you wanted to grab some dinner with me. That way I can at least tell him we talked without being WATCHED.” Armitage glared at Poe over his shoulder, “as much as I loathe Kylo Ren he was much easier to deal with when he was with you.”

Sighing, I glanced at the clock. It wouldn’t hurt to leave a little early. And I didn’t have anything against Armitage, it was just the reason he was here that had me annoyed.  
“Fine. We can do dinner,” I gave in.  
“Perfect. I’ll make sure we eat at a less risque place than our last encounter. Dinners on me,” he smirked.  
Gathering my purse and essentials, I shut down the computer and followed him out of my office.  
“Do you mind if we eat in your car? I’m still at the crying stage and I don’t want to make a scene in public,” I explained.

“Sure. I wouldn’t want people to think I’m the _insufferable asshole_ that upset you. Burgers?”  
“Burger’s sound good.”  
Poe was still not so discreetly watching us from his office, I gave him a reassuring smile to let him know I was okay.  
“Is that guy your bodyguard or something? Or do I have one of those untrustworthy faces?” Armitage asked.  
Stepping into the lift with Armitage, I pressed the ground floor button, “no. He’s just my best friend and considering the circumstances, he’s going to be protective.”  
The doors slid closed and instantly the small space filled with tension. Armitage had propositioned me last time we’d been left alone. And I had been ready to say yes then.

But was I looking for a rebound? And with Kylo Ren’s co-worker, of all people? No. This was all because I hadn’t been touched for a month and my body was stupidly desperate. The sooner I got a grip, the better. Finally the doors open, and it felt like I could breathe again. Armitage led me out of the building and to his car before heading deeper into the city.  
“Why did you agree to this?” I asked.  
“I knew if I didn’t, he wouldn’t leave me alone until I did. So saying he isn’t taking this breakup well is an understatement.”  
“I don’t need to be made to feel guilty for my decision.”

“That’s not what I’m trying to do, Cora. I don’t fault you for your decision, you had every right to leave him. But much like a child, when Kylo Ren doesn’t get what he wants, he’ll throw a temper tantrum. Multiple temper tantrums. Theres already been a few outbursts aimed at a few members of staff.”  
Unfortunately, I didn’t doubt any of these claims. I was fully aware of Kylo’s temper and could already picture him pacing his office like a caged animal as he came up with some grand plan to try and win me back. He wasn’t going to make this situation easy on either of us by just letting me go. This was only going to make this whole process longer and more painful. As if I wasn’t hurting enough already.

Armitage turned down a road that was lined with various fast-food places and chose the drive through with the shortest line. Once we had our food, he parked up in the mostly empty parking lot.  
“You know you shouldn’t be feeling bad or guilty for him. He brought this on himself. If anything, it would be perfectly warranted if you wanted to hurt him back just as bad,” Armitage said before taking a bite from his burger.  
“I don’t want to hurt him.”  
“Not now, your still in the easily triggered stage but eventually that loss you feel for him will turn into hate.”  
“What are you getting at?”

“Well, what would really hurt him is if you showed him how easily you’d moved on, how quickly you’d found someone else.”  
“Are you kidding me right now? I just got out of a two-year relationship; I am not looking for anything right now. Maybe never again. Besides, I’m not a spiteful asshole like you.”  
“I suppose spiteful is an improvement from insufferable.”  
“You were right, you really are the worst person to talk me round.”

We both laughed shortly at that. I could only manage small bites of my burger, abandoning it three quarters of the way through.  
“So I’m guessing I’m going to have to tell him you’re not interested and hope he doesn’t throw the nearest thing at me?” Armitage asked.  
“I just want to move on. I can’t forgive him for what he did.”  
“Understandable. Hopefully, he’ll listen.”  
“Hopefully.”


	38. Chapter 38

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter isnt great, really struggling with my mental health atm

Chapter 38

Kylo Ren

Cora had left me no other choice, Hux hadn’t been able to convince her, and she still wasn’t contacting me. So now I had to resort to the final plan. Pulling up outside her house, I grabbed the flowers that sat on the passenger’s seat and exited the car. Each step I took had me growing more anxious. It had been two months since I’d seen her, two months since I’d spoken to her. Taking a deep breath, I rang the doorbell and waited. Finally the door opened, Cora standing there visibly unimpressed. Her hand remained on the door, ready to shut it in my face as her emerald green eyes glassed over.

“Please, just hear me out if you still don’t want anything to do with me afterwards, then you’ll never have to see me again. Please, Cora. I’m begging you. Just give me ten minutes,” I pleaded.  
For a few moments I thought she was going to slam the door in my face as she gripped the wood harder. But she caved and stood aside to let me in, not wanting to do this out in the open where anybody could hear us. Once I was inside, she closed the door behind us but didn’t lead me any further inside. I’d ran through what I was going to say a hundred times in my head on the way over but seeing her again had my mind completely blank.

Cora’s patience was already wearing thin due to the expectant eyebrow raise she gave me, her arms folding across her chest. All I wanted to do was go over to her and hold her, feel her warmth and softness again. I wanted to show her just how sorry I was, but I knew trying to touch her wouldn’t be very well received.  
“I’m sorry. I know it probably doesn’t mean anything to you. But I truly am sorry for the hurt I’ve caused you, that was never my intention,” I spoke.  
“Wasn’t it? Your intention was to use me to destroy Snoke so you could take his pedestal. You got that. What were you hoping for? That I’d get bored with our relationship by then and cut ties with you? Would that have made it easier for you?”

“No. I didn’t think that I’d…fall in love with you.”  
“So what, you would have just kept the truth from me the whole time?”  
“If it meant you would have stayed with me, where we would have been happy. Yes.”  
“Our relationship would have been built of a lie. Something I’m sure I would have found out, eventually. I mean, I should have known from the start that a guy like you wanting anything to do with me was just too good to be true.”  
“If that were true, why would have, I treated you differently from all the other subs I’d previously had. I would never have taken you to Phasma’s, I never would have taken us on vacation. I killed someone for you, Cora. So don’t think for a second that I don’t love you.”

“The first time you took me to Phasma’s it’s not like you showed me off, more showed me up. And the vacation had an ulterior motive. And you’re not the only one who had to take a life, I did too,” she said dismissively.  
My heart sunk a little more. She didn’t believe me, or she didn’t want to so she could shield herself from more hurt.  
“Do you have any idea how embarrassing it is finding out you’ve been fucking your boss’ son for two years? I thought I was going to lose my job because of you,” Cora snapped.  
“My mother wouldn’t have fired you. And even if she had, I would have offered you a job.”  
Cora raised her eyebrows in disbelief, “and you think I would have taken it? After what you did, you really think I would sink low enough to give you further control over my life.”

“That’s not what I meant. I more meant it as I would have done anything to help you in that situation.”  
Cora sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose, as if frustrated that I still wasn’t getting her point.  
“I know you probably think that I’m better off without you or I’m just doing this so that I can get you back into bed, but that’s not my intention. I thought becoming CEO would give me everything that I wanted. But without you, it means nothing to me. All I want now is you. And I will do anything to make this right,” I explained.  
Her lips pressed into a thin line as if she was trying to hold back more tears. Hesitantly, I stepped closer to her, needing to hold her again. Even if it was for the last time.

“Just tell me what I have to do for us to start again, Cora. I’ll do it. Please, if I have to get on my knees and grovel, I will.”  
“I can’t forgive you. I can’t just forget what you’ve done. It doesn’t work like that, Kylo. I know your so used to getting what you want by any means, but you can’t have me anymore. Nothing you do or say will get me back. The sooner you understand that, the sooner we can both move on and heal.”  
Rejection was not something I was used to; the word no was not something I was used to hearing. Something I still refused to accept as I stood before her. Gently, I tilted her chin so she would meet my gaze.

“Back on that island we agreed we’d go back; we can do that now and start over. Please, Cora,” I continued to plead.  
There was a small moment where it seemed like she was considering it, like she was going to say yes. Cora stepped out of my reach and shook her head.  
“I said no. And if you love me, then you’ll accept that by letting me go,” she spoke, “if you want to undo some of the pain you caused, then you need to let me go.”  
“Thats what you really want?” I asked, a lump forming in my throat.  
She nodded, “it would be for the best.”

My heart broke all over again as I accepted her wishes, as the realization set in that there was nothing I could do or say to get her back. The only thing I wanted most in this world, and I only had myself to blame for losing her. Nodding in agreement and with tears lining my eyes, I looked anywhere but at her so she couldn’t see my weakness. The lump in my throat had grown, preventing me from speaking. Not that I wanted too, I knew if I tried my voice would crack and break making me look even more pathetic. Cora reopened the door to signal that my time was up, I needed to leave. Plucking up my remaining courage, I met her gaze before I left.

Her eyes were glassy with her own tears. Goodbyes always were the hardest.  
“I’m sorry,” I whispered to stop my voice from breaking.  
“I know,” she replied, her voice also small.  
Forcing myself back down her driveway, I made sure to not look back. It would only hurt more. Once back in the safety of my car, I allowed myself to cry. Right now it felt impossible to live without her, to move on. But I knew I had to. She would move on eventually, and I couldn’t wait around forever for her to come back to me. Once back home, I retreated to the bedroom with takeaway food and alcohol. I would not let this hurt for her turn into hate, like I had done with my parents. Now that I had time to focus on myself, I could begin the healing process. Properly this time.


	39. Chapter 39

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this is it, the last chapter. Thank you soooooooo much to everyone who read, left kudos, comments and bookmarks. I am so proud of this fic and I hope you all enjoy the ending.

Chapter 39

Cora Ardmore

18 months later

Stepping into the busy room, I scanned it for any familiar faces. Another lonely charity event. Like always. Poe was once again busy with Finn so he couldn’t accompany me, and with Leia nearing early retirement, she also was busy spending some much needed time with Han. Besides whom better to come to these charity events than one of the future managers of The Resistance. Leia had been training Poe and I for months now, ready for when she did finally decide to leave the magazine in our capable hands. Thankfully for this charity event, Leia hadn’t needed to send a stylist over to help me get ready. I had picked out a floor length, long-sleeved white gown that had a plunging neckline. My hair was straightened, and I had chosen a more natural makeup look.

Heading over to the bar, I ordered a glass of white wine before glancing at the clock opposite. Only 8:30pm. It was going to be a long night. Taking a sip from the flute glass, I turned my attention to the buffet table, scanning it for anything that took my interest. A loud, forced laugh got my attention. A blonde woman amongst a small crowd of five people was laughing at a joke she’d just heard. The red dress she wore was a little too short for a charity event. My eyes widened as I noticed the man opposite her. Kylo? His hazel gaze met mine, and the world seemed to stop turning.

All I could hear was my quickened heartbeat. My cheeks burned, yet I couldn’t stop staring at him. It had been a year and a half since I’d seen him, since we’d spoken. Frankly, I didn’t think I’d ever see him again. Yet here he was, stood on the other side of the room in another black three-piece suit. Just like the night we met. Getting over him hadn’t been easy, and I had only recently come to terms that a part of me would always still love him. Panic filled me; I didn’t know if I would be able to stay. There was nothing worse than running into an ex. Kylo smiled kindly, holding no resentment in his eyes, which eased my nerves a little.

Turning back to the bartender, I waited to order another drink, a stronger one. My mind started racing. Why did he have to be here? Was he here with anyone? Maybe that blonde was trying to flirt with him. What if he was here with that blonde? It’s not like he would struggle to find someone else with how he looked, how rich he was, and how good he was in bed. Before I could decide whether to leave or stay, he’d made his way over to the bar now stood beside me.  
“For a moment there it looked like you’d seen a ghost,” He joked.  
“It definitely felt like I had,” I replied, my voice giving away how uncomfortable I was.

“Hey, I thought we left it with no hard feelings between us. I’m not here to act like a dick and make this night miserable for you.”  
Forcing myself to look at him, I could see he was being genuine. This wasn’t some kind of joke on my expense. Maybe I wouldn’t have to leave just yet then.  
“Sorry. It’s just a little awkward running into an ex,” I explained.  
“Only if you make it awkward. Can I buy you a drink to make up for it?”  
“One drink.”  
Kylo ordered a mojito for me and an expensive whisky for himself. My heart did a little flutter at the fact he remembered my cocktail of choice.

“So how have you been?” He asked, genuinely interested.  
“I’ve been okay. Mainly keeping myself busy with work. Leia’s training Poe and I to take over from her when she retires. What about you?”  
“I’m good. I’ve been seeing a therapist for a year now so that I can deal with my anger better, I’m still working up the courage to call my mother, but I’ll get there.”  
Smiling softly, I couldn’t help but feel proud that he’d decided to get professional help. It was obvious he had plenty of trauma he needed to work through, and it was better late than never.  
“That’s good to hear,” I replied.

After a few rounds of drinks we were talking again as if we were old friends. As if we hadn’t broken up or caused each other emotional hurt. It was nice.  
“You here alone?” I asked.  
“Yeah, why?”  
“I just wondered. When I looked over, I thought you might be with the blonde or someone else.”  
“No. She was very interested, but you know she’s not my type,” his eyes raked down my body.  
Having not had sex or male company since Kylo and I had broken up, it didn’t take my body long to react to his gaze, a soft heat settling between my legs. I bet if he had called me Kitten, it wouldn’t have taken long to go back into subspace. But could I really get involved with Kylo Ren again?

When I thought back to what he had done, I was no longer angry about it. It was something I had managed to accept and move past. And this last year and a half had been awfully lonely. If I ignored the fact he had used me, we had been good together. We’d both been happy. Whilst I had started out as another sub, another toy, it had grown into a real relationship. Kylo could sense my inner turmoil and placed his hand on mine. Something as simple as that had my skin itching for more.  
“Perhaps we could spend the night together, just for old time’s sake. If you’re on your best behaviour,” I said suggestively.

Four years ago, the old me would have rejected him because she was scared of the unknown, of getting hurt again. But I’d handled Kylo Ren before and I could do it again after all if it wasn’t for him, I wouldn’t have had the confidence to even make such a suggestion. One night couldn’t hurt. Maybe it would lead somewhere, maybe it wouldn’t. Kylo’s hazel eyes lit up as if he’d been dying to hear something like that for years.  
“Well luckily for you, I have a room booked,” Kylo smirked.  
“Then take me to it before I change my mind.”

Kylo and I got up from the bar before he led me out of the room and took the lift. Once inside that sexual tension was back and this time Kylo didn’t hold himself back. Pushing me against the wall, his lips pressed to mine in a desperate, hungry kiss. Tangling my fingers in his hair, I returned the kiss. It was amusing how the first time we’d met I had been the desperate one and Kylo had been the one in the control. Now the roles seemed to have reversed. The doors opened on the top floor and Kylo pulled me to his suite door, quickly unlocking it. Once inside, he picked me up, my legs wrapping around his waist, and forced me against the nearest wall.

His lips were on mine again, groaning into the kiss. With how much time we’d lost, Kylo was not going to waste a second. We kissed each other until we were both breathless and had no choice but to pull away. Carrying me to the bedroom, Kylo put me down on the bed before rushing to undress himself. Taking his hands in mine as he was working on the buttons of his shirt, I pulled his hands down to his sides so I could undress himself. I took my time with each button, wanting to drag this out for as long as I could just in case this was the last time we had each other. Kylo reached behind me and unzipped my dress. Pulling my arms from the sleeves, I shrugged it the rest of the way off. His eyes scanned across my body before he focused on my face again.

Pulling his shirt off, his hands then remained clenched at his sides as if he was holding himself back from touching me without my consent. Yet he was itching to really get his hands on me again.  
“Touch me, Cora. Please,” he pleaded.  
Wrapping my arms around him, I kissed him less hurried than before. My hands mapped out the broadness of his shoulders once more. My touch left goosebumps across his skin, he really was touch starved. Breaking the kiss, my fingers brushed over the round scar on his right shoulder. A scar he’d gotten protecting me. It seemed we’d both left our marks on each other. Gently I kissed the paler patch of his skin, noticing how he shivered under the tender gesture.

My hands trailed further down his chest and abdomen, his muscles twitching under my touch. Kylo leaned in for another kiss but stopped as my hand rubbed across his clothed cock, fully hard and aching to be freed. Kylo shakily exhaled as I teased his cock, my lips ghosting over his. Maybe I was being cruel, but it’s not like he didn’t deserve a little teasing after what he had done. His large hands cupped my ass, pulling me flush against him. Both of us moaned into the kiss at the feel of skin on skin. His fingers traced up the curve of my spine before threading in my hair to deepen the kiss.

Our hands continued to get reacquainted with each other’s bodies before I gently pushed Kylo down onto the bed, needing more. Straddling his hips, I teased his cock with my wetness, Kylo gripping my hips and bucking against me for more. For so long I had thought the best thing to do was move on and try to forget about him, but being in his arms again was unbeatable. It felt like coming home for the first time in months. Slowly Kylo pushed into me, both of us moaning loud at the missed feeling. My nails dug into my shoulders as my walls stretched deliciously to accommodate his cock.

Kylo’s head was thrown back against the pillows in pure pleasure as I took every inch of him. Before I started rocking my hips against his, Kylo sat up a little so his back was now against the headboard. This brought us closer, putting us in a more intimate position. Bracing my hands on his shoulders, I started a slow pace, moaning softly. Every drag of his cock against my walls was heavenly, but I still needed more. I needed everything he could give me. Kylo wrapped an arm around me and pressed his forehead to mine as he matched my pace.  
“You feel so fucking good,” Kylo panted.

He cupped my cheek before kissing me tenderly. My fingers threaded through his hair to deepen the kiss. His fingers trailed across my skin, wanting to reclaim every part of me as his. For so long I had convinced myself that I didn’t need Kylo Ren, that I was better off without him. But I had been wrong, I needed him like I needed air to breathe. With him I had been happier, I had found my confidence. And I wanted all of that back. I had never loved anyone else more than I loved Kylo Ren; I had never felt this kind of love before with any previous relationship. And now that I had had time to heal, I was ready to fall for him all over again.

Besides, nothing beat the feeling of his cock. The toys I’d brought myself after the breakup were inadequate compared to him and the pleasure and intimacy he could give me. Capturing his lips with my own again, I rolled my hips against his as he sped up the pace. Both of us were now chasing our mutual release, knowing there would likely be multiple rounds after this. Kylo kissed across my neck and shoulder as he reached between us and circled my clit with two fingers.  
“Cum for me, Cora. I need to feel it again, please,” he sounded so desperate, like he was holding back his own release.

My orgasm was building quickly, and I knew this one would leave me breathless, limbless. Kylo pushed me over the edge, my walls clenching around his cock as I cried out his name. My nails dragged down his back as wave after powerful wave hit me, my body shaking a little from the intensity. Kylo reached his own seconds later, filling me with his seed as he groaned into my neck. We held each other as we came down from our highs, glad to be in each other’s arms again. Kylo smiled wide, his forehead pressed to mine again as he held me close.  
“I missed you so much,” Kylo breathed.  
“Show me.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning I awoke as the sunlight peeked through the curtains. Groaning, I rolled over, finding the other side of the bed empty. That’s when the smell of cooking hit me. Smiling lazily, I rubbed my eyes, yawned, and stretched before getting out of bed. Checking my phone for the time, I knew I wouldn’t be able to stay for breakfast. But maybe I could leave a not so discreet hint that I wanted to see him again. Picking up my panties from the floor, I left them in the centre of the bed, knowing there was no way he’d be able to miss them. Although I did second guess myself and wondered if I should leave them in his suit jacket pocket.

Shaking my head, I left them on the bed and put back on my dress from last night before gathering the rest of my things. With my heels in one hand and my purse in the other, I exited the bedroom. Kylo was in the kitchen, his back to me whilst he finished up on the eggs and bacon. He was only wearing his tight black boxers, his back covered in red trails left by my nails. Kylo glanced over his shoulder at me with a smile that quickly faded when he noticed how I was dressed.  
“You’re not having breakfast?” He asked.  
“I don’t have the time, unfortunately.”

Kylo seemed even more disappointed. And I could only guess that he thought I’d gotten what I’d wanted from him and that now we were going to part ways again. Approaching him, I kissed across his shoulder and neck.  
“It happens to still be a weekday, meaning I’m already late for work. But to make up for it, I left you a present in the bedroom. One that I might want back later,” I suggested.  
“Oh?”  
Smirking, I nipped at his neck teasingly. He didn’t need anymore of an explanation; he was smart enough to work it out on his own. Kylo turned his head so he could kiss me, not that I let the kiss go on for too long, otherwise I’d be even later for work.

Pulling away, I headed to the door and exited his room without another word. Kylo Ren had given me confidence before, and he’d given it again now. So much so that I was doing the walk of shame through the hotel corridor and lobby without a second glance at any maid or clerk. Kylo Ren would be back tonight with my panties in his pocket and a cocky smirk on his face. And I would be more than ready for him.


End file.
